Disney's One Piece
by mingler45567
Summary: Wealth, Fame, Power, Scrooge D. Rogers King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else this world has had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the sea: "Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now ye just have to find it. Join the adventures of one mouse as he braves these dangers ahead to find the One Piece.
1. I'm Going to be King of the Pirates

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 _The Name's Mickey! The Mouse Who's Gonna be King of the Pirates!_

Our story starts in the pristine and bright open seas of the East Blue. A lone barrel was spotted drifting the shores, oddly enough the barrel was snoring peacefully in an endless slumber. As the snoring barrel continues to drift aimlessly around the seas, it finally took an abrupt stop as it was halted by a yacht.

"Huh? oh, hey a barrel!" said a figure. on deck as the person spotted the barrel.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Reel it in!" his friend said as the man grabbed a fishing rod and reeled in the barrel. Unfortunately, it missed.

"Dangit. Missed again." the man said.

"Strike three pal." his 'pal' taunted.

"I'll say, you suck, dude!" a man on the crow's nest snickered. It was then that the two worked together and reeled in the barrel. Surprisingly enough, the barrel was quite heavy indeed.

"Geez, this thing is heavy!" the crewman strained.

"Maybe it's beer," assumed the crewman. "Whatever the case, it's our beer now!"

" _SHIP OFF THE PORT BOW!_ " the lookout yelled fearfully grabbing the crew's attention. " _AND IT'S WAVING A PIRATE FLAG! WE'VE GOT A PIRATE SHIP ON PURSUIT!_

He was indeed correct. Just sailing ahead, came a pirate ship indeed. It was a purple galleon with flags with a squid as it's symbol. And it's Jolly Roger, a squid, with it's skull and crossbones. It was at that moment that the ship was firing a barrage of cannons at the yacht.

The impact of the canons were powerful enough that the passengers on board the cruise were actually falling over, embracing the impact.

"Captain, pirates are attacking the ship!" the crewman yelled, taking the captain aback by shock.

"Everyone, remain calm! Panicking will only get you hurt!" the captain yelled. "Just remain calm and follow my crew's command at an ordinary fashion!"

It didn't help. Everyone was only panicking and escaping frivolously out of the banquet hall...all except one person. A red haired lady in a pink dress.

 **o0o**

 _"FIRE!"_ the captain of the pirate ship yelled as they continued their barrage of cannons directly at the yacht. Heck, they even blasted off the ship's figurehead.

"CHICKEN!" the captain yelled.

"y-y-yes, captain?" twitched a small white feathered little chicken.

"Tell me again, who is the most beautiful in all of the seas?"

"Oh uh t-t-th-who else would be as beautiful as t-the captain of our ship, Lady Ursula, of c-course!" stuttered the little chick.

Revealing herself is the captain of the Ursula Pirates, Ursula the Sea Witch of Fishman Island. Once almost taking it for herself, she was vanquished by King Triton, and banished her from the kingdom. Now, she rounded up a crew of her own, and pillaged and plundered every little town and ship she sees.

"Good answer, my boy, good answer HAHAHA!" she cackled.

"T-the feelings mutual, your beautiness," the chicken said bashfully.

"Ahhhhh It's been a while, since we've done this, don't ya think?" Ursula sighed. "Now guess who's back in action? ME! Men, hard to port, let's make this a raid that everyone will NEVER forget! After this raid, they'll all know the name! the URSULA PIRATES! The feared tyrants of the seas!"

"YES, MA'AM! her entire crew shouted as the pirates steered hard to the cruise ship and began their plunder. All except one.

"CHICKEN! What are you still doing on board?" Ursula barked at the frightened Chicken.

"Well i-it's just tha-"

"What? 'your not too good at this?' Well maybe if you weren't BACK-TALKING me all the time, you might actually get the hang of it!" Ursula barked ready to pound Chicken Little's face in.

"Not the club, Ma'am! ANYTHING BUT THE CLUB!"

"No club?" Ursula said presently as Chicken Little frequently shook his head no. "THEN GET YOUR ASS UP THERE!" she yelled as she grabbed him by one of her tentacles and threw him on the yacht.

" _GET MOVING!_ "

"Y-y-yes ma'am! I'm on it, ma'am!" shivered the little cluck as he ran down the bottom of the cruise ship.

Meanwhile on the banquet hall, everyone on board the ship was held hostage by Ursula's crew. Speaking of which, she arrived down the banquet hall with her two eels, Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Now, don't worry, we won't take your lives. We WILL take everything else on board however," said Flotsam.

"That's right, my dearest poopsie," Ursula cooed. "And if anyone has a problem with it, they'll end up dining in the bottom of the ocean."

 **o0o**

 _ **Chicken Little's P.O.V**_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I cried. Doesn't look like anyone's here. Looks like I found myself in the kitchen, smells like the chef was making crab, those poor little guys. Sometimes being in a kitchen really makes me jittery, just THINK of what they'll do to me if they found me

"Huh?" Found something, jackpot! That's one big barrel, I'll give you that. Maybe that'll be enough to haul over to the ship. So I... ugh I... grrr. I...GrrrrWHATSWITHTHISBARREL! Geez, this thing is so freaking heavy!

All right, All right, I can do this, pushing with all my might, I rolled the heavy barrel to the door on my journey to get back to the ship w-

"Well well well if it isn't the cowardly cabin boy." drat looks like Big Bad Wolf and the others found me.

"What's that you got there, Little?" Big Bad Wolf or as I would like to call him: BBB said spotting the barrel. Of course he spotted it, this things freaking larger than me!

"A barrel that big can only mean one thing, we got ourselves some beer!" Gyro said.

"I don't know, what if Ursula finds out with it, she'll kill us!" I protested.

"Who said she'll find out? Y'know, if you keep your mouth shut, that is." Butch retorted. I don't want to face BBB's fists, but then again I REALLY don't want to face URSULA! So uh... I decided to leave it at that and let Big Bad Wolf do the honors.

"Hehehehe. Let's open this baby up!" Big Bad Wolf said readying his fists whereas I only braced for impact if he BREAKS the barrel. He threw his fist and-

 _BAM! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

W-w-WHAT THE HELL? The barrel opened itself REVEALING A GUY!

 _ **"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!"** _ THE HECK IT'S A GUY! someone completely knocked out Bi-WAIT HE WAS SLEEPING IN THE BARREL?!

Actually, adjusting my glasses, the 'guy' I mentioned...was actually a mouse. He was a black furred mouse wearing a red vested shirt and jean shorts, yellow shoes and a big ol' straw hat resting on his head.

The mouse looked at his surroundings and saw BBB knocked out. He then turned to Big Bad Wolf and Gyro and let out one question that baffled all of us.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU_!?" cried out Wolf and Gyro.

"Y'know your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor, like that."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" cried the boys as they then drew their weapons and pointed them at the mouse.

"H-hold on a minute, are you playing with us? You do realize we're pirates, RIGHT?!" Big Bad Wolf yelled, but the straw hatted moue only ignored him and went on turned to me.

"I'm hungry, any food on board this ship?" he asked.

"DON'T IGNORE US, YOU TWIT!" Gryo yelled trying to get the mouse's attention.

"YOU DUMB BRAAAAT!" Horace yelled as they readied their weapons a-OH CRAP THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!

"LOOK OUT!" I had to do something, they were gonna cut his head clean off! I braced for impact, and awaited the sound of blade meeting head...anytime now...the heck? I didn't hear anything, did t-t-t-t-th-their blades we cut in half?!

Gyro and Horace looked at the mouse in shock and confusion, as did I. Seriously who is this guy?

"The hell's wrong with you two?" IS THAT THE ONLY THING HE COULD SAY TO THEM?!

"W-who the hell are ya?!" Horace yelled, I didn't show it because I was shaking to the brink of wetting my pants, but I seriously agreed with him, WHO THE HELL IS HE?!

"Me? aww, my name's Monkey D. Mickey, nice to meet ya." the mouse said casually. That was just enough to make Horace and Gyro grab the unconscious Big Bad Wolf run away screaming to their mommies in fear, while I have just one question in mind,

"What just happened?"

"Beats me." the mouse repli-oh crap it hit me!

"Listen, you have to get out of here! If they come back with their buddies, you'll be killed off, at the spot!" but he only giggled!

"Aww, I don't care about that, I'm just hungry!" HUNGRY?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

"HOW COULD YOU JUST BLOW THIS OFF LIKE IT'S NOTHING?! Don't you realize that you're in big trouble if they find you?! We're talking about vicious and dangerous cutthroats that would kill off ANYTHING they see unpleasing to their eyes!" he only waved his arm dismissively and walked off, I can't let him die!

I seriously pulled on to his arm to stop him, but he was too strong, he was marching off, even while I'm still on him, AND TO THINK HE"S ONLY DOING THIS FOR FOOD! I tried to stop him, but the moment he got to the door he closed it WITH MY HEAD STICKING OUT!

"I knew there was some food around here!" he yelled looking at the supply of food in the yacht's food storage. Hmmm...food storage, as long as no one else gets hungry, I think we're safe in here. So uh...I went ahead and introduced myself to the mouse.

"So uh...Mickey, right? the names Chicken Little. That was a pretty neat trick you did, popping out of the barrel like that."

"This is some tasty stuffy." Mickey said, scarfing down all the apples in the crate. "So this is a pirate ship, right?"

"No it's more of a cruise ship but it's being raided by pirates, as we speak. Specifically, they're pirates led by the notorious squid witch, Lady Ursula." I answered.

"Any boats on board?" Mickey asked dismissing the fact that this is KINDA a big deal. But I answered him anyway.

"I think I saw some."

"Great, because I need one. Mine got sucked in a whirlpool." OK THAT caught me off guard.

"How did you escape?! I don't think anyone's able to survive one of those."

"Yep, took me by surprise, but I got away quickly. The future King of the Pirates deserves to die honorably then in some stupid whirlpool." Mickey said in confidence

"Yeah I guess y-y-wait what?" I asked completely off guard from what he just said. Did I hear the mouse right?

"You heard me right." I was afraid of that. "I came to these oceans for one reason and one reason only. To fulfill Scrooge's legacy: To find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" he yelled out. He seems pretty confident in himself and all, but I swear he's a lost cause waiting to happen! There's no way anyone can find the One Piece and actually LIVE.

"You're a crazy one aren't you?"

"Yep, I guess I am!" AND HE SAYS THAT SO NONCHALANTLY! "But enough about me, what about you, Chicken? Are you a pirate or a passenger, in all this?" uh-wow. That's a first anyone ever asked me that. Well, we've been through THAT much, I guess I can tell him my story.

"Pirate." I said bluntly. "But it wasn't my choice. My _REAL_ dream is becoming a marine and capture those pirates, and bring them to justice."

"What's stoppin' ya?" Mickey asked. Time to let it all out.

"It all started when I went out to catch some fish for my dad. I found a rowboat sitting on the docks, so I might as well use it, since nobody's around- boy was I wrong. When I actually caught a bite...it was an ambush, by...her, Lady Ursula. Sparing my life, she forced me under her command as punishment for stealing one of her rowboats, and now I'm forced to spend the rest of my life...as a cabin boy."

"You're stupid." HUH?!

"HUH?!"

"If you didn't want to be a cabin boy in the first place, just leave."

"THIS IS LADY URSULA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! SHE'S THE SCARIEST PIRATE ALIVE, IF YOU HAD SOME SENSE YOU SHOULDN'T DARE CROSS WITH HER!" he...he only giggled.

"HA! Stupid and a coward? You're not really a fun guy, ha-ha!" Some friend he is...WAIT WAIT WAIT! King of the Pirates?

"Wait WAIT, back on topic! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KING OF THE PIRATES?! There's no way anyone like him would dare to set these seas for that! unless...

"M-M-Mickey? A-a-are you a p-p-p-"

"Pirate? Of course I am!"

"Whe-whe-where's-"

"My crew? Don't have one yet." I only watched the crazed mouse only slack-jawed. THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT THIS MOUSE IS CRAZY!

"Mickey this isn't fun and games! To be King of the Pirates, you have to obtain EVERYTHING this world has to offer! You're talking wealth, fame, power, you're talking about succeeding in what the great Scrooge D. Rogers obtain many years ago! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE ONE PIECE, MICKEY!"

"I know, great huh?"

"GREAT! Thousands of pirates are searching for the treasure to the point of KILLING their own crewmen!"

"So?"

"SO?! There's no way someone like you will succeed when there are thousands out there that will hunt and kill! There's no way you'll be able to find it during this Pirate era! There's absolutely, positively NO WAY, ZERO, ZILCH, NADA, NOT POSSIB-"

I was completely cut off when my head faced a gloved fist. Why did he do that?

"That would've hurt if I wasn't so used to it." I grumbled.

"It's not about _IF_ I get the One Piece" he said bringing back my attention. "It's about wanting to get the One Piece. And boy, do I want it, big time. In fact, it was long ago I decided to be King of the Pirates and sailed out here. Should I die from those thousands of killers out there, nothin' I can do about it."

W-w-what?

"Right then, I'm good and full now, let's find me a boat. I'm sure the people on board are nice."

I guess I never thought of it that way.

"Hey, Mickey, What you said before, about getting what you want, If I were to set my mind into it, do you think I can do it?

"Do what?" he asked stopping his tracks.

"Become a marine."

"Become a marine?"

"YES BECOME A MARINE! Catching bad guys is the only thing I want in life! It's the only dream I've been so hoping would come true, ever since I was an egg! So tell me Mickey, Do you thing...I have a chance?"

"Who am I to answer that? You decide." ...I decide...

"I...decide...then that's that." I said in determination. "I'm gonna fulfill my dream. No longer am I going to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life, I'm going to be a marine and then..and then I'll catch that sea witch, too! And there's nothing that'll stop me!"

 _BOOM!_

All of a sudden there was a big bang, and someone suddenly blew a hole in the ceiling and fell down here. I waited for the smoke to clear to see who i-

" _And just WHO are you going to capture, Chicken Little?_ " Oh, crap. crap crap crap crap crap, it's her. "And you seriously believe that little mouse will help you? Well, ANSWER ME!"

she came squirming to me...oh lord, I'm good as dead. There was nothing I could do, I was too jittery and shaky to actually do anything. She then looked off of me, and looked towards Mickey. He's dead too!

"Hmm, you're definitely aren't Auron the Pirate Hunter." she sneered.

"Auron?"

"CHICKEN!" she yelled as I completely let out a squeak as she turned back to me.

"Tell me again, who is the most beautiful in all of the seas?" t-t-this is a tricky question. I couldn't say anything, I was just paralyzed. I tried to say the words but they all came in jittery babbl-

"Hey, Chicken, who's the fat squid?"

HUH?! Both me AND Lady Ursula looked at him with our jaws practically dropped on the floor. Did he seriously say that? Ursula's regain movement of her jaw and let out a menacing growl. Her eyes, completely shadowed by her hat, even her nose was shooting out steam. To be frank, She. Is. Pissed.

Just when Ursula was about to unleash the wrath that is her club, Mickey jumped out of the way and back to me. "C'mon let's get outta here." he says simply. and he-

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" jumped up high into the hole up to the topside deck, whereas I was grabbing on to his leg. But it just doesn't stop there. The rest of the crew surrounded us easily. The first two were about to slash our heads off but Mickey only head-butted one, and completely punched the other. But I say this again- it doesn't end there.

A whole horde of my x crew mates were just about to dog-pile on the mouse, but he just jumped out of the way! What is he some sort of ninja?

"Missed me!" he taunted. I really couldn't believe what I'm seeing here. For a small mouse pirate with no sword, gun or anything, he can really hold out on his own, out there. Uh-oh...

"Mickey, look out!" I called out! A pirate dog was just about to topple down on him from higher grounds. Mickey only took ONE STEP and it was all it takes to miss the attack, entirely.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's not fair to attack from behind." he taunted SIMPLY THROWING THE GUY TO THE OTHER GROUP! Jesus, this guy has bru-aaaaaand...more pirates. Just more pirates. I couldn't wait to see what he would do next...only to be let down, and he then ran away from them shouting that it's not fair to gang up on a guy, I can't lie, I agree with that. Just when his gloved hand was caught to the mast...his ENTIRE arm stretched like it was rubber!

"Ha-ha, though I was scared right?" Mickey casually said as the crew suddenly retreated, completely scared of the mouse.

"Let's do this. 3...2...1 NOW! _**Gum-Gum Rocket!**_ " Mickey yelled as he was suddenly hurdling towards the crew entirely. It was crazy, completely crazy! I didn't know this guy was made of rubber! Is this a game or something?

"W-what was that?" I simply asked astonished.

"Aww, that's just my Devil Fruit Powers! See? I'm a rubber man." Mickey said stretching out his mouth. I can't tell if I'm delusional or not, but this guy is crazy. I-I just never seen anyone like this. Devil Fruit Powers? Here in the East Blu-why did it get hot all of a sudden? I mean seriously, it feels like someone's burning fish or...calamari, OH CRAP SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME ISN'T SHE?!

"So, a Devil Fruit uses, huh?" Ursula sneered.

"Yep, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Mickey said.

"I see, I've heard rumors of those things, but never really believed it, until now. Seems you're stronger than any average cabin boy, so tell me are you a Bounty Hunter?" she instigated.

"Nah, just a pirate."

"All by yourself in THESE waters?"

"Don't worry, I'm only alone today. But soon, I'll find a crew on my own. A total of 10 pirates should be enough for me."

"Then tell me, little mouse. We're both pirates, you and I, but we don't sail under the same flags. Of course you realize that makes us-?"

"Enemies..." I whispered, Mickey being enemies with Ursula? This is almost like a nightmare. "Mickey, we gotta go!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of all the evilest, villainous pirates in these waters, Ursula's the dominant of them all! Making enemies with her is a death wish if not alr-al..." that's when it hit me-what he said earlier.

 _"It's not about IF I get the One Piece" he said bringing back my attention. "It's about wanting to get the One Piece. And boy, do I want it, big time. In fact, it was long ago I decided to be King of the Pirates and sailed out here. Should I die from those thousands of killers out there, nothin' I can do about it."_

"Go on, Chicken. Tell him." Ursula sneered.

 _Should I die from those thousands of killers out there, nothin' I can do about it._

Nothing I can do about it. Fine then. At least I can go out brave...and tell Ursula...

" _ **YOU'RE THE UGLIEST CREATURE IN THE SEEEEEEEA!"**_ I yelled from the top of my lungs. I have to be brave in order to pursue my dream of being a marine. If I die by Ursula's hand, then so be it, at least I know I'll die being bravery, and I have Mickey to thank.

"Excuse me, RUNT?!"

"I've dealt your tyranny for the last time! I'm leaving the crew and join the Marines. Then, I'll hunt down dirty, wretched pirates LIKE YOU!"

"Do you realize what you're saying, you wretched rooster." she growled, as her hat shadowed her eyes. She's pissed to the extreme, but I'm not gonna take it anymore.

"Of course I know what I'm saying, and it's a dream I _WILL_ peruse and no ones going to stop me! **I'M GOING TO JOIN THE MARINES, AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE THE FIRST FISH I'M GOING TO CATCH!** "

" **I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP, YOU'RE DEAD, KID, DEAD!** " Ursula yelled readying her club.

No regrets. No regrets, I said just what I wanted to say, I will become a Marine.

"Well said, Chicken." Mickey said, laughing the whole time.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Ursula just suddenly bashed Mickey's head in wither her club! That club's a strong as iron, is-is he alright?

"No good." Mickey taunted completely stunning Ursula. Stunned, Mickey was able to knock her out of the way and stretched his arm far away. Whatever attack he has planned, It looks like it's going to be a big one.

" _ **Gum-Gum PISTOL!**_ " He yelled throwing his stretched arm forward, as it was now hurdling towards Ursula.

At a blink of an eye, the punch completely met a direct hit with Ursula's fat gut. The punch was powerful enough to actually send the sea witch flying far away from the ship. It was over, Ursula, she was gone, flying away to some other part of the sea.

"Hey you guys," Mickey said turning to the rest of the crew. "Chicken Little, here has a dream to pursue. So it wouldn't be too much trouble if you give him a ship, will ya?"

"y-y-yes sir!" shouted the shivering crew as they went out and searched for a lifeboat.

"Thanks, Mickey." I said.

"Aww, don't mention it."

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

It was suddenly at that moment that the ship was being bombarded by cannonballs. Mickey and I looked to the starboard bow to see who was firing at us. Three powerful blue ships with a familiar symbol on their flags. It was clear to me who they were: it's the Marines.

"Perfect timing! Now we can get you over there and ask to join. As for me, pirate, gotta go." he said jumping off the ship and to the b-HEY WHAT?!

"Mickey wait! Don't leave me, if they spotted me, they'll catch me like I'm another pirate!" I said as I quickly got on the boat as Mickey dropped it down to the water. Funny thing too, there seemed to be some other pirate docked next to the ship, I couldn't make out who she was but all I saw was her shining red hair. I was about to see just who it was but the cannon fires completely took us to a drift.

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

"Huh, can't believe it, we managed to escape." Chicken sighed trying to spot a Marine ship, seems like there aren't anymore.

"Ha-ha! Talk about fun right?" Mickey said laughing at the whole thing.

"Say, Mickey?" Chicken Little started as the straw-hatted mouse turned to his attention. "Since you're heading for the One Piece, that would mean you're going to the Grand Line, aren't you? I've heard that it's also called the Pirate Graveyard."

"Sure does. That would mean I would need a strong crew to help me." Mickey said in confidence. "By the way, you guys mentioned some Pirate Hunter. What's his name...Auron? What's he like?"

"Auron? Last I've heard he's been captured in some Marine base." Chicken Little explained.

"Oh, weakling, huh?"

"WRONG, WRONG, SO WRONG! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying!" Chicken Little screamed. Though...it seems puzzling as to why Mickey brought him up.

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Well, I was hoping if I could ask him to join my crew, if he was so strong." Mickey said as Chicken Little completely dropped his jaw to the ground...is this mouse serious?

"Chasing him down's just plain reckless, you know that right?"

"You never know, he might jump for the chance to join."

"He's a bloodthirsty hunter! He's truly that bad, if the marines got his hands on him! There's no way he would willingly join, NO WAY, ZERO, ZILCH, NA-OW!" Chicken Little ranted when suddenly Mickey bonked him on the head again.

"Why'd you do THAT?!

"Cause I felt like it."

 _And just like that, our story has been made. The small mouse and his little chicken friend cast off to the seas to find this mysterious pirate hunter to join on his crew. And thus, our journey has begun!_

 ** _To Be Continued._**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this little fanfic in the process. Combining both Disney and One Piece is something that hasn't been done before, so consider myself the first to do it. All the characters are replaced with either Disney or Kingdom Hearts...with the exception of one Looney tunes, enjoy the story thus far. And by the way, I own nothing but the idea of the fanfic.**


	2. The Mysterious Swordsman: Auron

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

Previously on Disney's One Piece, our hero, a young straw hat mouse by the name Mickey Mouse and his new friend Chicken Little have escaped the wrath of the dreaded Ursula and her pirate band. Interesting fact about that was Chicken Little himself was apart of her crew, but has been showed the way by Mickey to be brave and stand up to the sea witch. With his discovered Devil Fruit powers, the Gum-Gum Fruit, Mickey was able to best that sea witch and let Chicken Little pursue his dream of becoming a marine.

"Smell that fresh air, Chicken, today's a beautiful day!" Mickey said inhaling the fresh air as he and Chicken Little are now sailing to sea on a life boat given by Ursula's crewmen.

"As long as we keep to our heading, we'll reach the marine base, in no time." Chicken Little said assuring the mouse.

"You're a natural at navigation, Chicken, you sure we're setting out to the place we're heading to?"

"Sure thing, after all navigation is one thing all sailors should have, it's no big deal." Chicken said as Mickey giggled about sitting on top of the boat's figurehead. Chicken Little then looked at the mouse at distraught.

"Uh...Mickey, I hate to ruin your fun and all but you don't realize who you're recruiting. We're nearing the place they're holding...the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Auron." Chicken said explaining the guy.

"This is the man who dices up his bounties like a predator lurching at it's prey, a savage beast nonetheless. People would call him a horrifying, bloodthirsty demon taking in the form of a human."

 _Enter the Great Swordsman: The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Auron_

After drifting through the seas, the mouse and the chicken finally arrived at an island, with a giant marine like gate overseeing the whole town.

"Land ho! The marine base city!" Mickey shouted as he completely ran off to his destination with Chicken Little reluctantly chasing after him.

"Mickey wait!" Chicken Little says finally catching up to him. "You can't seriously expect that bloodthirsty swordsman to join your crew, it's ludicrous!"

"Don't worry, I haven't made up my mind yet. I gotta see if he's a good guy, first." Mickey says casually, gaining another shocked expression from his chicken friend.

"GOOD GUY?! HE'S IN PRISON FOR A REASON, MICKEY!" Chicken Little yelled as Mickey grabbed a pear from the fruit stand, and took a big ol' bite in it. He then repays the merchant with his spare of change then asked the following...

"Hey does anyone know if that Auron guy's here?" completely gaining the whole town's attention causing them to stay back from the duo.

"Probably not a good idea to mention Auron's name..." Chicken Little whispered. good idea, indeed.

"Aw well, let's just fine the marine base. After all, you do want to join the Marines, don't ya?"

"Of course I do, Mickey but...I-I don't know if I'm ready, yet. From what I've heard the man in charge is the Sheriff of Nottingham, himself." Chicken Little explained as the towns people ONCE AGAIN backed away from the two.

"HAHAHA! The town's weird, I'll give ya that!" Mickey chortled.

"Strange, I can understand their fear for Auron, but why the Sheriff? Something's strange is going on..."

"I don't know, maybe they jumped for the fun of it."

"WHERE'S THE FUN IN FEAR?! Chicken Little said just before slamming into steel iron gates. They were definitely at the marine base.

"Looks like we're here." Mickey said just before Chicken Little was suddenly filling up with tears.

'"We finally made it. Looks like this is where we part ways, Mick I w-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" his tears of joy suddenly disappeared and turned into an expression of shock as he watched Mickey trying to jump the fence.

"GET DOWN, MICK, THEY'LL SEE US!"

"Now then, where's that demon?" Mickey says looking for him, as he suddenly spots him.

"Probably in a prison cell." Chicken Little presumed.

"Nope, there he is! C'mon let's take a closer look." Mickey says going to the other side of the fence with Chicken following him with a sigh.

"Mickey this is ridiculous, they would never leave someone as dangerous as him out in the...OPEN?!" Chicken Little shouted in fright just looking at the sight of the pirate hunter.

The said pirate hunter was tied to a cross. The said demon's appearance looked to be a regular human: a pale white skin with black hair tinted with grey, with small strands standing out as well as a great big scar on the right of his face, but hides it with black shades. The man is wearing a red haori type jacket closed with black and blue straps around it. Under his hiori jacket is a black shirt with a high grey collar with intersecting brown straps, black pants and black shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating.

" _It's-it's-it's really him, Roronoa Auron!"_ Chicken Little panicked in thought.

"So us if we untie those ropes, he'll walk away, right?"

"MICKEY YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! HE'S A DANGEROUS MAN THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE'LL DO IF WE LET HIM FREE! HE JUST MIGHT KILL US ALL!" Chicken Little retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm strong, so I can protect us, if things go rough."

 _"HE'S GONE FREAKING INSANE!"_

"You two." a deep and chilling voice called out making Chicken practically almost lay an egg. "You're both eyesores. Leave. Now." he said chillingly.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAH! MICKEY WE GOTTA BAIL NOW, HE'S GONNA KILL US FOR SURE!" he scared chicken said in indefinite fear, when suddenly...a ladder. It was at that moment a little rabbit girl suddenly shushed the two and used the said ladder to get past the fence and to the swordsman.

"What is she doing? WHAT IS SHE DOING?! MICKEY, STOP HER SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED!"

"What do you want?" The swordsman said to the girl nearing him.

"I thought you could use some riceballs, I made them especially for you." the girl said offering the swordsman two riceballs placed in a napkin.

"Are you sure it's not a death wish you're after? Go away." he grunted.

"Aww come on, you haven't eaten anything since the day you got tied up. Here, I've never really made them before. It was my first time making them, but I think I did fine!" she said offering them to the tied up swordsman.

"Look, kid, thank you for your kindness, but I'm just not hungry. So, go." he retorted.

"But-"

"I said no and I won't repeat myself!"

"No one likes a bully, Roronoa Auron." a voiced interpreted. The voice in question came from what appears to be a large rotund pig. Backing behind him, were two marine soldiers.

"I can see you're handling things, quite well." the pig sneered.

"Huh, another weirdo." Mickey said looking at the scene with Chicken Little.

"It looks like he's apart of the marines, too!" Chicken squealed as attention turned back to the large pig, as he turned to the little girl and steals one of her riceballs.

"Tasty!" he squealed.

"That wasn't for you!" the bunny girl retorted, but then the pig suddenly squealed again and regurgitated the riceball he ate on to the girl.

"Too sweet!" he shouted. "What kind of sicko uses SUGAR on RICEBALLS, you use SALT, you idiot SALT!" The pig screamed.

"But-but-I thought they were better sw-"

"GIVE ME THAT, DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH!" The pig said swiping the other riceball and stomping it on the ground. With hope practically draining away, the little bunny swelled up with tears and look at the remains of her stomped on riceballs.

"I-I-I worked so hard on them..." she stifled.

"Such a shame. Unfortunately, you seem to of failed on the notice posted all over the town " _Those who assist criminals in anyway possible, will be sent for execution in the highest extent, necessary. Signed The Sheriff of Nottingham: Marine Captain."_ Dear me, even little brats like you should know well enough to steer clear of my dad." the pig sneered.

"His dad?" Mickey asked looking at the scene...it sure escalated quickly.

"His dad is the Marine Captain?" Chicken Little said in shock.

Meanwhile with the group,

"Now then, you, throw her out." the pig called to one of the marine soldiers who looked at the pig in shock, which ended in the pig grabbing him by the shirt repeating his orders.

"DO I STUTTER? THROW THAT HARE OUT THE FENCE, NOW! Do it, or else my I'll tell my father." the pig growled.

"Ye-yes sir, right away Mr. Runt, Sir!" the marine yelled, as he turned to the little girl.

"Please understand, just curl up into a little ball." the marine whispered as he threw the girl out of the base, luckily she did as the Marine said and curled into a ball.

It was at that moment Mickey sprang into action and extended his arms, catching the little bunny. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she pleaded.

"Mickey! Are you two OK?" Chicken Little came running to the two. His attention then turned to the little girl. "What about you? Are you OK? Oh, it was awful what that PIG did to you." he growled.

Meanwhile back in the Marine base Auron was completely pissed at what that pig has done to the little girl, whereas the pig himself, only snickered.

"You're just so desperate to stay alive, aren't you?" the pig snickered.

"I'll make it through the month without any problems." Auron growled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Keep telling yourself that, 'Swordsman' HAHAHAHAHA!" the pig guffawed as he and the marines walked off out of the marine fields.

"10 days left." Auron shouted bluntly.

"Yeah yeah I get it, pitiful you still assume you can make it through those 10 days, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The pig challenged as he and the marines were completely out of sight, leaving the swordsman all by himself.

Back with Mickey, Chicken Little and the girl,

"How can anyone be so cruel? And he's part of the marines, isn't he?" Chicken Little wondered waiting for a reply from Mickey...but no reply. Instead...

"Mickey?" he was not around.

"W-WHAT?! MICKEY WHERE'D YOU RUN OFF TO, THIS TIME?!" Chicken Little yelled trying to find his rubber mouse friend. Sure enough, he went to the fence and spotted HIM TALKING TO THE SWORDSMAN!

"So uh, are you a bad guy?" Mickey asked as he is plainly right in front of him.

"You're still here? I told you, leave me alone." Auron growled.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see and you do nothing. Are you really as strong as they say?"

"That's none of your business, now leave!" the swordsman retorted as Mickey went closer to him.

"Ha! I wouldn't even make it three days without any food or anything." Mickey taunted.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have, mouse, all the more how I'll survive this ordeal, this I swear." the swordsman says with a smirk on his face, though you can't really tell because it was covering his jacket.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" Mickey says as he then walked away from the swordsman.

"Wait." Auron says, making the mouse stop dead on his tracks. "The riceball. Pick it up."

"You're really going to eat it? It kinda looks li-

"I don't care what it looks like, SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!" he barked. He didn't have to be told twice, so Mickey threw the muddy riceball into the swordsman's mouth. Though he tried to resist throwing it up, he forced it down his gullet and ate it, satisfied.

"Should've listened to me." the mouse said bluntly.

"No. It's good. I have that little girl to thank." Auron muttered.

"He..he liked it?" squealed the certain little girl as Mickey and Chicken sat down in the town, with her.

"Yep! He ate every last grain of rice!" Mickey said making the girl squeal with glee. Meanwhile Chicken Little pondered on that for a little bit.

"Maybe Auron isn't really the bloodthirsty monster everyone thinks he is." he muttered, loud enough for Mickey and the girl to hear.

"He isn't! He got himself punished...for us." the girl retorted, gaining the two's attention.

"It's that dumb pig, Runt. He's the son of that no good Sheriff of Nottingham."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Stand aside Stand aside, scum! Let me and my dear pet through!" a certain bratty voice said as he moved through the town, walking with a FREAKING WOLF by his side!_

 _"If you don't move aside, my father will have you executed, simple as that!" Runt said bringing his bloodthirsty wolf into the town's tavern. He was simply allowing the wolf to scarf down on the people's food, how horrible, indeed!_

 _"Stop! Leave them alone!" the little girl said hitting the wolf with a broom._

 _"Oh dear, little girl. Is there something wrong with how my pet wolf, wolfy is behaving?" Runt taunted._

 _"Sis, put it down! You'll get us in trouble!" her mother shouted._

 _"Oh dear me, little girl, you should know when to respect me and my father. Maybe my ravenous pet can teach you some manners. Wolfy?" Runt sneered as the wolf suddenly sprang just about to bite the little hare's face out, if not for the sudden impact by a stool. Runt gave out a small shriek in fear seeing what happened? It was Auron!_

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE Y-wait...you-you-you're that Pirate Hunter everyone's been talking about! You're Roronoa Auron!" Runt says looking at the sinister man. He couldn't tell what Auron was thinking, his eyes were shadowed out by the light in his glasses._

 _"And if I am?" Auron said bluntly, as Runt took out his sword in fear._ _"Then what's a Pirate Hunter doing HERE, finding Marines?!" Runt retorted but Auron only dismissed the large pig._

 _"Whatever. Let me finish my meal in peace." he said as he continued eating. Runt couldn't stand it, so still shivering to the bones, he raised his sword preparing to cut open the swordsman, only to be stopped by him in the process. Auron then took out one of his swords and raised it towards the pig, making him shriek._

 _"You're starting to irritate me. You and your precious 'wolfy' over there." he said threateningly. Runt was very close to the brink of pissing his pants, but he kept his cool and out with a laugh, he said to the swordsman,_

 _"You of course realize that if my dad finds out about this, he'll execute both the girl and her mother? How about a little deal: In place of their execution, you are to take their place. A-a-a good one month, you make it through the end of this month and I'll be so kind as to let you go, as well. What to you say, Roronoa Auron?"_

 _"...Fine. One month." Auron said reluctantly as he then dropped his sword._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Three weeks have gone by, since that day," Sis continued, "But Runt keeps kicking him, punching him, allot of hurtful and mean things to make sure he won't last the end of the month. I-I-I don't know how else I can help him!" swelling up in tears, Chicken Little then came to comfort the poor rabbit girl.

"There, there. At least he won't bother you or your town anymore," Chicken Little said...or so he thought. It was at that moment the spoiled and selfish pig in question came to the same tavern, and relaxed on the table, with two marine soldiers by his side.

"I'm hungry! Bring me something delectable and keep the check to yourself. And while you're at it, bring me one of your finest Moonshine or whatever crap you call it, CHOP-CHOP, lady I don't have all day!" the commanding pig ordered.

"I'm just here to pass the time, seeing that I'm bored out of my mind, here. What to do...what to do..." Runt said tauntingly, the next words he said started to tick a certain straw hatted mouse off.

"OOOOOH, I know, how about I execute Auron? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-"

His laughter was cut short by a gloved fist, when Mickey sprang into action and punched the living crap out of the pig. The punch was so powerful it was strong enough to bounce the pig into the wall. Runt then looked at the mouse in pure shock.

"You-you hit me!" he wailed

"MICKEY STOP! HE'S SON OF THE SHERIFF, YOU CAN'T HIT HIM!" Chicken Little protested trying to restrain the angry mouse.

"This pig is scum!" he yelled out.

"You ACTUALLY hit me! I'm son of the Sheriff of Nottingham, are you daft?!" Runt repeated in shock, once more."

"I REALLY don't care who you are!" Mickey retorted.

"YOU WILL ONCE HE EXECUTES YOU!"

"Why don't you be a man and fight me!"

"MICKEY JUST EASE UP ON HIM WHY GO ON THE MARINE'S BAD SIDE?!" Chicken Little protested.

"I've made up my mind." Mickey says determinedly. "Today, Auron is joining my crew."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Marine Base Headquarters_

"I am great." muttered a gruff deep voice.

"Yes sir! You truly are, sir!" a marine saluted.

"Just a damn shame those taxes we've collected don't add up to my degree of greatness." the voice said.

"Yes sir, I guess the citezen's wallets aren't very deep, these days." the marine agreed.

"The issue at hand here, is the decrease in respect for me, wouldn't you agree?" the figure spoke up.

"Yes sir, you're right si-

"DADDY!" Runt yelled barging in the door. "There's someone outside I want you to slaughter, and I want it done, now!"

* * *

 _Outside the Marine Base._

 ** _Auron's P.O.V_**

Three Weeks. It's been three weeks since I've made that deal with that spoiled, bastard and his damn father. But it will all be worth it, once I make it past this month, I'll be free...and I'll continue to fulfill my promise to...Tifa.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Even now I can still hear the clanking of the bamboo sticks as we draw our weapons and trained...trained like we never trained before. I always did my best, I showed determination and increased my skills everyday, but still she still upholds me...every time. I will beat her...That one memory that's been lodged in my brain ever since... I can even remember what she said._

 _"You're weak, Auron. Nothing ever changes and nothing will." said the young Tifa._

 _I made a promise to her and I can't afford to die in a place like this._

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Auron's flashback was halted abruptly when he snapped back into reality with a familiar straw hatted mouse in front of him, again.

"You again. Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?" he said irritated.

"Proposition my friend. I'll untie you, but only if you join my crew, sound fair?" Mickey said making Auron even more irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a pirate and I'm looking for the best crew there is."

"Then the answer is no." Auron said abruptly. "I would not dare stoop to becoming a pirate. Screw your offer, I'm not joining."

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're despicable, like I would ever join up with one."

"Oh come on, really? Everyone here in town knows that you're a bloodthirsty bounty hunter, don't they?" Mickey retorted.

"They could say what they want, but I haven't done a thing I regret." Auron said with a smirk. "I _WILL_ make it through this challenge, then I will accomplish my goal."

"Uhhh-huh...Sorry to tell ya but I already decided you'll join."

"ON WHAT GROUNDS ARE YOU TO DECIDE FOR ME?!" Auron yelled completely pissed at that idea.

"Well, you _ARE_ the best swordsman around."

"I am the best swordsman around! Until that idiot pig took my swords away."

"Then I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble if I go in and get it for ya huh?"

"What?"

"So...if ya want your swords back, you'll have to join my crew."

"MOUSE YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF, NOW!" the swordsman yelled, at that moment, Mickey went off to the distance leaving the puzzled swordsman. Not because he's going to get his swords alone but...

"Hey genius, the base is at the _OTHER_ direction."

"Huh? Oh right...I'll get there faster with... ** _GUM-GUM ROCKET!_** " the mouse yelled as he stretched his arms to the other side of the base and slingshot himself there, completely puzzling the swordsman to an extent.

" _W-w-what the hell is this guy?"_ he said baffled.

* * *

 _On the Marine Headquarter Roof_

"HEAVE!" Said a marine.

"HO!" cried out the other marines as they were all pulling the statue of an anthropomorphic and obese wolf wearing a marine coat and an ax posing as his left hand. Watching the whole thing was the wolf in question. The color of his attire were both red and purple. He was wearing a small red and gold stripped cap with a long purple plume on top of it, practically his apparel was all red except for his long puffy sleeves being a lavender color, and shining brown boots. Ironic that a pig was son of a wolf...right?

"That's it, stop right there!" the sheriff commanded, halting the marines holding his statue as tightly as possible. "Now, stand it up with one final pull."

"WELL DAD!? Are you going to get revenge on this guy or what?!" Runt said in complete paranoia. "Seriously, he just out right struct me in public! You never hit me before, why should he?!"

"Son, do you have any remount idea as to why I never hit you?" the sheriff growled confusing the pig.

"Because you think I'm great?"

"No...it's because..." the sheriff started...when out of the blue he actually gave his own son a great big punch in the face. Coming near him with his ax-hand atthe ready, he only sneered at the pig.

"It's because you're a weak fool who isn't even worth here. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." the Sheriff said nearing Runt who gave out a squeal in fear. It was at that moment the Sheriff picked Runt up with the tip of his ax.

"The only great one around here is the one who you call your father!" he growled dropping the pig.

"Which reminds me, I've been getting word of a rat or rather...rabbit sneaking into the crucifixion yard."

"R-right the little rabbit girl, i-i-it's OK I had her dealt with!" Runt said, but the Sheriff still wasn't having it.

"I hope for your own sake ya killed her."

"K-k-KILL?! Of course not, daddy I would never-!"

"You! Go into town, find the girl, and kill her." the sheriff commanded pointing at a random marine.

"But sir, you can't be serious! She's just a little girl!" the marine lieutenant retorted.

"I don't care if the hare's a child. She can be a damn baby for all I care, anyone who disobeys my order is a mark of treason and will be put to death, understand?!"

"I-I can't do it, sir!" the marine lieutenant complied.

"Big mistake." the sheriff suddenly raised his ax hand and slashed the marine down, with it, to which Runt and the other marines were forced to watch their captain kill off his own men...and for what?! Because a little girl disobeyed his order and should be put to death?

"Y-y-YOU KILLED HIM?!"

"My strength is the one thing I use to excel my way to the rank of captain." the sheriff growled. "Listen here ya sissies, in this world, only titles matter. Therefore, by bein' captain of this base and the highest ranking offer, I am the most superior person compared to all you worms! This means...everything I do is RIGHT! AM I CLEAR, MEN?!"

"Sir, you are clear, sir!" all the marine soldiers saluted in fear.

"Good, now then let's put killin' that girl onto hold. As of now, observe the greatest symbol of my unending authority." the sheriff boasted pointing to the statue of himself.

"It took years of creatin' but here it is. Now STAND IT UP! Display it for the whole world will see! So the whole world will fear the name, THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!" he yelled as the soldiers continued to heave and ho his statue up high.

Meanwhile down in the Marine Headquarters entrance.

"That's strange, nobody's here." Mickey said walking up to the metal doors. "I better find that crazy idiot's son and find those swords." the straw hat mouse then heard a noise coming from the rooftops, it was the marines pulling the Sheriff's statue.

"PULL HARDER MEN! I want my greatness to shine, and I want it NOW!" the Sheriff commanded inspecting the marine's work. Finally the statue was rising up, but was hit by the headquarter structure by one of the marines.

"You." the Sheriff said in a deadly tone to one of the marines."You bumped it."

"Sir I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT I WAS RECKLESS!" the marine begged and pleaded for forgiveness.

"I consider the smallest scratch on this...NOTHIN' LESS THAN A TRAITOROUS ACTIVITY, PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!" the enraged Marine captain barked.

Down in the Headquarter entrance...

"Guess I should check it out..." Mickey said as he stretched his arms up the rooftops. "Now _**Gum-Gum ROCKET!**_ " he said as he slingshot himself up to the roof.

Just in time to see the beheading of the reckless soldier, who will be dead by the Sheriff's hands...or paws. Unfortunately...

"Uh-oh! Too far!" Mickey screamed as he was now flying past the roof, gaining attention from the Sheriff as well as the other marines on top.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" one of them said.

"IT FLEW UP FROM THE GROUND!" another said.

Mickey was then suddenly hanging for dear life on the rope the marines use to pull up the Sheriff's statue. In a shocked state, the marines suddenly dropped the statue, and the upper half of it was breaking apart, to the Sheriff's distraught. Finally, the upper half of the statue was now hurdling down to the entrance, to everyone's fear.

"Sorry about that..." Mickey said meekly.

" ** _CEASE THAT MOUSE AND HOLD HIM SO I CAN KILL HIM, MYSELF!_** " The Sheriff bellowed in complete and udder rage.

"Sir yes sir!" the Marines shouted.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE MOUSE I TOLD YOU ABOUT! THE ONE WHO PUN-" Runt exclaimed till he was suddenly face to face with the mouse.

"There you are!"

"YAAAAAAAH!" the pig shrieked.

"I was looking for you, all day. You have something of my friend's and I need it back, so..let's go!" Mickey said as he suddenly took Runt by the collar and ran to the inside of the base.

"HELLLLLLP!"

"RUNT!" The Marines shouted.

" ** _CATCH HIM! DO NOT LET THAT MOUSE ESCAPE!_** " The Sheriff commanded in..again pure rage.

"Captain!" Another marine shouted pointing to the Crucifixion yard. "The Crucifixion Yard! Someone's there!"

"What?" the Sheriff said as he looked down. Sure enough it was Chicken Little running towards Auron.

"Traitors...traitors everywhere..." the Sheriff growled."

* * *

 _Inside the Marine Base Headquarters_

 ** _?'s P.O.V_**

Look's like I'm here...Now where is the treasure?

"After him!" shouted the sheriff.

"Don't let him get away!" another shouted as I watch them scattering the hallways like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Sounds like someone's rocking the boat..." I said, but who could it be?

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

 _Meanwhile with Mickey and Runt_

"HELLLLLLLP AHHHHHHH-HAAAA-AHHHHH!" A certain frighten pig said as Mickey was dragging him and Runt throughout the headquarter interior.

"K, so tell me where Auron's sword is." Mickey said completely ignoring the constant screaming and crying of his 'captive'

"I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING, JUST PLEEASE STOP DRAGGING ME ACROSS THE CARPET!" Runt pleaded, as Mickey abruptly stopped and dropped him.

"OK so where's Auron's sword?"

"In my room, we just past it, behind you on the left." Runt said completely in tears.

"Well why didn't ya say so sooner? Now we gotta go all the way b-"

"FREEZE!" said a marine as they were all surrounding Mickey and pointing their guns at him.

"Don't move, and let Runt go!" said another one.

"No way!" Mickey said as he suddenly picked Runt up and placed him, carefully, whist going behind him. " _NOW_ you can shoot me if ya want." Looks like Runt already knows what the crazy mouse is planning.

"NOOO DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT D-OUTTA THE WAYYYY!" Runt said as Mickey was charging at the Marines carrying him as if he was a human shield...or a pig shield.

* * *

 _At the Crucifixion Yard_

"Ya have to get out of here, Auron." Chicken Little said as he was trying to untie the knots on the sticks binding Auron.

"You do realize that maniac of a wolf is going to kill you for what you're doing, right now." Auron tried to warn the chicken, but he won't give in.

"I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore. A true Marine should be honorable" Chicken Little said in determination, but that won't cope with Auron.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but I have 10 days left, an-"

"Afraid not." Chicken Little said, gaining Auron's attention.

"What do you mean 'afraid not'" he said in concern.

"Runt was at the town tavern, today. Long story short: the Marines are going to execute you, tomorrow. That slimy pig never intended on keeping his word, he wants to execute you, since day 1!" Chicken Little said, completely catching Auron's attention.

"That slimy bastard!" Auron growled.

"Yeah...that made Mickey angry, and he punched the living snot out of him." Chicken Little said.

"He-he did?" the swordsman said in shock.

"Now, Runt wants vengeance. As we speak, the Marines are dead-set on catching Mickey. I know you won't want to be a pirate and all...but can ya help out? You have allot of strength to offer" the little chicken asked the swordsman, to which the swordsman looked in determination.

"Mickey's the only one who'll be able to save you from execution, and you, Auron, you're the only one who'll be able to save him from a similar fate. What do you say?"

 _"Never thought this would happen."_ Auron says in his thoughts. " _A pirate...risking his life...to save me?"_

"END OF THE LINE, SQUIRT!" Auron's thoughts were put to a halt when suddenly the Sheriff of Nottingham and a his marine army entered the Crucifixion Yard aiming their guns at Chicken Little and Auron.

"For the crime of treason against the Sheriff of Nottingham, I sentence you both to DEATH where you stand." the Sheriff growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"This looks like your place." Mickey said taking a look at a lavender pink cladding room. He looked around, while holding the unconscious Runt, and spotted three katanas hanging on the wall.

"Bingo!" Mickey said in a short time when suddenly he came to a realization of the swords. "Huh...three of them? Hey pig, which one's Aurons Sword?" Mickey said waiting for an answer from Runt, but soon realizes that he was unconscious.

"Guess he passed out." Mickey said bluntly as he turned to the window next to the swords, and saw a..not so pleasing sight.

"Oh no, Chicken Little!"

 _Crucifixion Yard_

The chicken in question was completely shivering and shaking in fear as well as bawling his eyes out, at the sight of several guns pointed directly at him, once more the Sheriff of Nottingham himself was among this army.

"You've really been pulling some interesting moves, out here, Chicken. What is this? Some sort of poorly executed coup you two planned with the Straw Hat?" the Sheriff barked for answers, Auron then spoke up.

"I've always fought alone like a real man does, not like a coward, hiding behind the walls of his expandable cronies." the swordsman said testing the Sheriff's anger.

"Roronoa Auron, you dare to estimate me? You may be a strong fighter, but throughout my authority, you're nothing more than a rat who needs to be thrown out of the trash. Not to mention, you've also fell into my rat-trap." the Sheriff said threateningly as he suddenly turned to his crew. "TAKE AIM!" he commanded as the Marines got into position.

" _NO. This can't end like this!"_ Auron said in his mind. " _I can't afford to die here!"_

 _"You're weak Auron, nothing ever changes" It keeps rewinding into my mind...I can't die, not yet, not like this!  
_

 _Runt's Room_

Mickey then placed the Swords behind his back, with the pouch, and stretched to the window.

" _ **Gum-Gum Rocket!**_ " Mickey yelled as he slingshot himself out of the window.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " The Sheriff commanded as all the Marines shot at unison, and just when Auron and Chicken Little were about to get shot...Mickey suddenly got in the way as all the bullets went to him.

"WHAT?!" Auron yelled

"MICKEY!" Chicken Little yelled

"STRAW HAT!" The Sheriff yelled

But to their shock, all the bullets went through him, but he didn't fall. In fact, all the bullets were ricochet into his chest, as if he was...rubber...oh right. The Marines, The Sheriff and Auron looked at the mouse in shock and disbelief seeing the bullets go through him. Mickey suddenly reflected all the bullets, making them go seperate ways. One of them even ALMOST hit the Sheriff.

"Ha-ha told ya I was strong! Bullets won't do ANYTHING on me!" Mickey taunted.

"W-w-what the hell is this guy?!" Auron said completely BAFFLED at what just happened. Mickey only turned to him in determination, and said the following words.

"The name's Mickey, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **BOY OH BOY Chapter 2! Didn't expect that, did ya? Just so we're clear, Auron is and another character we'll see soon is the only character that isn't from Disney. But don't worry we'll see some more characters soon in the works, in the next time, see ya real soon!**


	3. Mickey vs the Sheriff of Nottingham

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _" **FIRE!** " The Sheriff commanded as all the Marines shot at unison, and just when Auron and Chicken Little were about to get shot...Mickey suddenly got in the way as all the bullets went to him._

 _"WHAT?!" Auron yelled_

 _"MICKEY!" Chicken Little yelled_

 _"STRAW HAT!" The Sheriff yelled_

 _But to their shock, all the bullets went through him, but he didn't fall. In fact, all the bullets were ricochet into his chest, as if he was...rubber...oh right. The Marines, The Sheriff and Auron looked at the mouse in shock and disbelief seeing the bullets go through him. Mickey suddenly reflected all the bullets, making them go separate ways. One of them even ALMOST hit the Sheriff._

 _"Ha-ha told ya I was strong! Bullets won't do ANYTHING on me!" Mickey taunted._

 _"W-w-what the hell is this guy?!" Auron said completely BAFFLED at what just happened. Mickey only turned to him in determination, and said the following words._

 _"The name's Mickey, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"_

 _Mickey vs the Sheriff of Nottingham! Who's that Mysterious Pretty Girl?_

" _YOU?!_ You expect me to believe that you're going to become King of the Pirates? You really are out of your rubbery mind. Do you have _ANY_ idea what that would mean?" Auron said credulously as we start this story off with Mickey saving both him and Chicken Little from execution by the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates, seems like a no brainier to me." Mickey says smugly, really getting Auron annoyed.

"Coming from someone who seriously has no brain." Auron muttered

"That's what I said, too! But he's really serious. That's how he is, I suppose. He really does seem like the guy who actually has the intention of becoming King of the Pirates, and obtaining the One Piece, itself!" Chicken Little intervened, practically fan-boying all over the place, and Mickey only smirked.

"By the way, here's what I brought you. I couldn't tell which ones are yours, so I got all of them." Mickey said handing Auron all three swords.

"All of them are mine." Auron said bluntly. "I practice Santoryu: the Three-Sword Style."

"Huh, so uh...take em! Of course you realize that by helping me fight, you'll be a government defying villain, so it's either that route, or left to die by the Marines, execution style. " Mickey said handing the swordsman his swords...only one problem though.

"And what does that make you, the son of the Chernabog?" Auron said with a smirk. "It matters not. If I'm not by your side, I'll end up dead on these sticks, so let's do it."

"WHOO-HOO, YES! YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO JOIN MY CREW!" Mickey said as he suddenly danced to celebrate his happiness.

"QUIT CELEBRATING AND GET ME OUT OFF THESE ROPES!" Auron barked gaining the mouse's attention.

Meanwhile with the Marines,

"W-What the hell's with this guy?" one of the Marines said.

"The bullets just flew off of him, and he took it as if nothing happened." another one grimaced.

"I can see now, that that Straw Hat isn't like anyone else. He must of eaten one of them Devil Fruits we've heard all those rumors about." insinuated the Sheriff.

"Devil Fruits?" a Marine recruit questioned

"The hidden treasure of the sea." another marine said.

"The Devil Fruits. They say that those who has eaten them has been grated powerful, otherworldly abilities. The power to breath fire, the power to cause tsunamis, rumors persist that there are many types of these fruits, but next to nothing is known about em'. They say that the secrets of these Devil Fruits are deep within the Grand Line. There's no doubt about it, Straw Hat just showed us his devil powers." the Sheriff explained.

Meanwhile with Mickey, Auron and Chicken Little,

"HURRY, THE MARINES WILL SHOOT AT ANY SECOND!" Chicken Little said pacing Mickey, who is now untying the ropes binding Auron.

"These things are too tight!" Mickey said trying to untie it, but it's not really going well.

"Come on, quit screwing around and untie me!" Auron said hurrying the straining mouse.

Meanwhile The Sheriff still won't have any of this.

"It matters not if the kid's a Devil Fruit user, anyone who defies my order will be executed! If the guns won't work, _**WE CHOP!**_ " The Sheriff says raising his ax hand and commanding the Marines to charge at the three, raising their swords.

"Huh, that's weird, the knots got tighter instead of looser." Mickey insinuated.

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DAMN SWORDS NOW!" Auron barked at the mouse as the Marines were nearing them.

"MICKEY!" Chicken Little said warning Mickey about the Marines. the mouse pirate turned around spotting them. As they came closer, and closer, They were just about to slice Chicken Little in two, that is...until,

 _CLANG!_

Auron stopped ALL of their swords in time.

"Roronoa Auron..." the Sheriff mused, at his sudden block. He truly has quite the reflexes for a swordsman, that it's almost scary.

"WHOOOOA~" Both Mickey and Chicken Little cried out in unison, in awe and amazement, at what just transpired.

"Make one move, and you die." Auron said bluntly to the Marines, to which they started to weep in total terror at the man.

"This is the story of how today, I officially become a criminal, for crimes against the Marines. So I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you, But I want you to know one thing: While I'm with you, the only thing I'll dedicate myself to, is fulfilling my ambition." Auron explained turning to Mickey.

"Which is..." Mickey said question his ambition.

"To become nothing less than the world's greatest swordsman. If at some point I give that dream up, I want you to accept full responsibility, after which you get to apologize to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman, huh? Well, Auron the King of the Pirates will accept nothing more than the best on his crew." Mickey said.

"Big talker. From here on in, no matter what happens, I will spread the name Roronoa Auron throughout the world!"

" _ **DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KILL ALL THREE OF THEM NOW!**_ " The Sheriff ordered to his marines, but they were all practically shaking to their boots.

"Hey Auron...duck." Mickey said bluntly as he expanded his foot.

" _ **Gum-Gum WHIP!**_ " Mickey yelled as he used his foot as if it was a whip, and kicked the Marines to the sidelines, shocking even the Sheriff.

"Nice one, Mickey, you knocked them all out!" Chicken Little cheered.

"Can you please tell me just what the hell you are, anyway?" Auron said in curiosity.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell ya did I? Well I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, so I'm a rubber mouse!" Mickey explained.

"Gum-Gum Devil Fruit?" Auron said in confusion.

"A rubber mouse? This is unheard of!" shouted one of the Marines.

"Seems I was right, this mouse really does have Devil Fruit powers." the Sheriff muttered.

"If that's the case, Captain, we don't stand a chance against them!" complained one of the recruits.

"They're insane, captain!" shouted another

"We couldn't even take on Auron by himself, and he's just as dangerous as the rubber guy!" shouted another marine, but the Sheriff just isn't having this.

"This is a direct order. Those of you who just spouted weakness, just now, take your guns out and shoot yourselves." the Sheriff ordered. "I myself would rather DIE than dealing with weak soldiers like you!" everyone looked at the Sheriff in fear and stun, would he really order something like that?

"What babies." Auron said bluntly, as he put one of his blades in his mouth, but all of a sudden Mickey then charged up to the army dead on.

"Go Mickey! Kick those Marines straight to the ground!" Chicken Little cheered as Mickey ran actually past the Marines and to the Sheriff of Nottingham. the tried to deliver a punch in the stomach, but it was easily blocked off with the Sheriff's ax hand.

"You wretched Straw Hat SCUM! You have no right to deny my authority! _**I AM THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!**_ " he yelled back at Mickey as he took off his Marine vest.

"Back at ya, 'Sheriff of Nottingham' the name's Mickey, and I will beat ya." Mickey said determinedly as the Sheriff took a swing at him with his Ax hand, but Mickey easily leaped out of the way. Just when the Sheriff was about to chop Mickey in two, the mouse leaped out of the way, making the Sheriff miss and leaving a great big crack in the ground.

"Mickey, be careful!" Chicken Little said in concern, as he watched the fight along with Auron. For his next attack, Mickey jumped up high and completely thrust his feet at the Sheriff, completely landing a direct hit at the wolf sheriff.

"He's been hit!" one of the Marines shouted.

"You runt..." the Sheriff growled as he raised his ax once more as Mickey charged at him.

"Now... _ **DIE!**_ " He yelled swinging it down, completely missing again, almost landed a hit...but didn't get him. That swing caused another crack in the ground, and gave Mickey another opportunity to land another hit on the Sheriff.

"Sorry, that won't work!" Mickey said as he watched the Sheriff land hard on the ground after his last hit.

"The Sheriff's getting pummeled out there!" a Marine shouted as all of them watched the fight in stun.

"It really is embarrassing to watch..." another mumbled.

In anger, Mickey then grabbed the Marine captain's collar and punched him mercilessly. "You really call yourself a Marine? You just destroyed Chicken Little's dream!" he yelled landing a punch on him.

"STRAW HAT STOP! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" Shouted a familiar voice. But Mickey didn't listen, he only continued to clobber the Sheriff as Runt, awaken, has Chicken Little on gunpoint.

"WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! I HAVE A HOSTAGE LOOK, NOW!" Runt shouted.

"Mickey." Auron said, finally getting Mickey's attention.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE YOU WON'T MOVE A MUSCLE, DO YOU HEAR ME?! MAKE ONE WRONG MOVE AND THE CHICKEN GETS IT!" Runt said shaking holding a gun up to Chicken Little's temple...But you can see this guy was too scared to do it, he was seriously shaking the gun too much, it looks like he'll drop it at any second. Though Chicken Little was shivering at the thought that he's at gunpoint, Mickey only smirked at him.

"Mickey, listen up! No matter what happens to me, don't let it stop you, even if I die!" Chicken Little said in determination.

"Of course! Ya hear that, Runt? Looks like Chicken's ready to die." Mickey smirked as he was nearing Runt, making him even more scared.

"DON'T YOU MOVE! I SAID DON'T MOVE, OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT, I SWEAR!" Runt continued screaming.

"MICKEY NO!" Chicken Little said as Mickey got into position to bringing Runt into a world of hurt. Unbeknownst to him, the reason Chicken Little screamed...was because a certain ax handed wolf regained his composure and prepared to strike Mickey from behind.

" _ **Gum-Gum...**_ "

"Time's up, brat! You'll pay for making a fool out of me. THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!" the Sheriff barked preparing to strike down the mouse, it was at that moment, Auron prepared himself as well...but for what?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, DAD KILL HIM NOW!" Runt said...but it was too late for him.

" _ **PISTOL!"**_ Mickey shouted landing a direct hit on Runt's face, knocking him down. But Chicken Little looked a bit...uneasy, knowing that Mickey's death is to come...but why wasn't it coming? Chicken Little adjusted his glasses to see what happened. Ax hand wasn't even moving...as if he got...wounded?

"Nice one," Mickey piped up turning to Auron, who was behind the Sheriff all so suddenly. This could only mean one thing: Auron finished off the Sheriff.

"Auron." Mickey finished as the Sheriff fell down, completely losing consciousness along with his son.

"Just doing my job, Captain." Auron smirked. It was over, both Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham were unconscious, and Auron was free...Mickey won.

"The Sheriff's been beaten!" a Marine said.

"Unbelievable!" another said.

"Is this a dream?" yet another said.

"Anyone else dumb enough to fight us, step forward now." Auron antagonized, but the Marines did no such thing. In fact...they cheered?

"Weird...they're happy that their captain's been beaten?" Mickey said puzzled at the Marines' reactions.

"I guess it's because they were afraid of him along time, before we showed up!" Chicken Little insinuated in delight, but celebrations were suddenly at a halt, when the two suddenly heard a _THUD_ and saw Auron down on the ground.

"Auron, are you OK?! Chicken Little asked the swordsman in concern.

"Just...hungry." Auron muttered weakly.

* * *

 _ **?'s P.O.V**_

 _Meanwhile in the Marine Headquarters Interior_

"Love to stay and chat, you two, but you're gonna have to suck it up." I said as I finally tied up some loose ends with two Marines, an took a little tour inside the Headquarters. Inside the captain's room, I rummage around through all of the captain's useless junk, seriously how much can a wolf hog? Unfortunately, I can't find just the thing I'm looking for.

"Can't find it anywhere..." I muttered, looking throughout the room, there must be something I'm missing...wait...Bingo! I found the captain's safe right behind a couple of barrels of rum, geez I can already hear the captain now saying 'why is the map gone?!' that idiot. Now...is it the baby I'm looking for...?

"YES! The Maritime chart of the Grand Line, just what I need!" I said to myself, Just the thing I...need? wait...

"This isn't the map? What the hell even is this?" Wait...pink skull and crossbones with a clown nose and a crown? There's only one pirate in the East Blue I know with a stupid flag like that.

"King Candy..." I muttered "Also known in these seas, Candy the Immortal" I won't let that clown away with my treasure, I'm getting that clown, he's the only one in East Blue that has a power that no one in the East Blue understands, but that won't stop me. I'm getting that map back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Town_

"Oh freaking yes, that hit the spot!" said a familiar voice as the three are out of the Marine Headquarters and into the town's tavern to treat our dear swordsman, Auron some food to eat, else execution wouldn't be how he dies.

"I haven't eaten in three weeks, I was read to gnaw through my bootstraps!" Auron said in completely delight as he fills his belly up with food, where as Chicken Little and Sis watched him, and giggled at the sight.

"Full already? Geez talk about lightweight." Mickey says as he was eating up a storm as well.

"How the hell do you have a bigger appetite compared to someone who hasn't eaten in three weeks?" Auron question the randomly starving mouse.

"It just tastes too good, I guess, don't ya think, Chicken?" Mickey asked the chicken.

"Well, yeah it's great, thank you ma'am for fixing it for us!" Chicken Little said to the Little rabbit's mom, Mother Rabbit(seriously, that's her name I think...)

"My pleasure. After all, you all did save the town from that nasty Sheriff of Nottingham!" Mother Rabbit said.

"You're the most amazing mouse, I've ever met!" Sis says to Mickey.

"Aww, thanks, Sis, it was nothing! Just know, I'll be twice as amazing as I am now, once I become King of the Pirates and obtain the One Piece." Mickey says boastfully. "Not to mention the best crew on the seas."

"Which reminds me, where are my crewmates?" Auron asked as Mickey looked at him in confusion. "Well, you did say you were gathering a crew for your ship, so how many others did you get besides me? You do plan to be King of the Pirates, so I assume you have SOME waiting in the wing"

"...I don't." Mickey said bluntly.

"WHAT?! JUST...ME?!" Auron retorted.

"Yep." Mickey said calmly.

"So...you're really saying that you and I amount to an entire pirate crew?" Auron said in complete shock.

"Yep. But c'mon, we're a couple of strong guys, aren't we?" Mickey says, as Auron regained from his shock.

"Fine. But please tell me, we at least have a ship?" Auron says in hope.

"Yep, it's over there!" Mickey says as Auron looked in hope for a massive ship...only that it wasn't massive...or a ship...it is in fact a very small and hopeless dinghy, that even I doubt would go anywhere, anytime soon.

"Please tell me you're joking." Auron said bluntly.

"Nope, but we'll have an enormous one, soon, just you wait and see!" Mickey says in determination as Auron started to laugh, hysterically at the mouse who plans to be King of the Pirates.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And just how's that going to work out?" Auron taunted.

"With a great big pirate flag, on top!" Mickey says eating up a piece of meat.

"Pretty sure Mickey was born without that part of the brain that allows us to plan out what we have to do." Chicken Little giggled.

"Can't believe I've been suckered up to having HIM as my captain." Auron muttered.

"Don't you worry, Auron, we'll have tons of crewmates soon, and a bigger ship, too!" Mickey says fantasizing his thoughts. It was at that moment Sis went up to the mouse and asked a question she had in mind,

"So, where will you and your crew travel to from here?"

"I thought it would be obvious. Well, soon enough we're booking it to the Grand Line." Mickey says, completely putting Chicken Little in shock, that he hat to spit out his orange juice to contemplate Mickey's plan.

"THE GRAND LINE?! You never told me that! If that's the case, then you really HAVE lost it, didn't you?! Two crew members and a small boat won't be enough to take on the Grand Line, be serious here!" Chicken Little retorted.

"My momma always told me about it, but I never knew it was such an awful place." Sis says in honesty.

"It's worse than you think!" Chicken Little says as he began explaining about the Grand Line.

"OK, you know that there are two oceans right? There's an enormous land mast that cuts both of them. This is called the Red Line. Legend tells that there's even a town sitting at the dead center of the Red Line. The Grand Line is set to cut through this town at a right angel, and stretch all the way around the rest of the world! The stories goes on to say that Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates, had once obtained everything this world had to offer. Before he died, he said that he left the great One Piece at this location. Ever since, pirates have sailed to the Grand Line. Today, it's nothing but a battle field, and some even go far as to call it the Pirate Graveyard."

"I've heard stories about it from people passing through. Customers say that those who go through the Grand Line, never come back out, alive." Mother Rabbit continued.

"Quite a shame, really. But I know that the One Piece is there, and me and my crew will find it!" Mickey says in determination.

"I guess we have to live with it." Auron says in relax. But that didn't help Chicken Little's case.

"NO! YOU CAN'T AGREE!" he retorted.

"What do you care? You're not coming with us, are you?"

"No, but I still worry. IS IT WRONG TO CARE ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU?!" Chicken Little retorted. "Mickey and I haven't known each other for long, but still...I-I'm worried. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are! Though we will have to part ways, we're still good buddies!" Mickey said in care, this...made Chicken Little smile, knowing he has a friend...finally.

"When I was young, I never was all that popular. In fact everyone would just laugh at me, after one time, in my town I believed the sky was falling after an acorn dropped on my head. I never had friends, especially those who would fight beyond my behalf, so...I've always tried my hardest never to fight for anything. But now, I will fight, I'm gonna join the Marines!" Chicken Little said in determination, but was stopped by Auron.

"Then, shouldn't you be concerned about your current situation?" he said making the little chicken confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have been spending two years on Ursula's pirate ship, even though you were nothing but a cabin boy."

"Oh...you're right...I never thought of that before..."

"The Marine's information check is top notch. So it'll be a matter of time until they find out you were with Ursula, and you'll never be able to join." he said to the now depressed chicken. His dream...it could be in the brink of destruction thanks to Ursula. But suddenly...the unthinkable happened.

"You there, chicken." said someone as the marines came forward into the tavern in search of Chicken Little. The little cluck gave a little shriek...he could be in trouble. The marine lieutenant walked up to the group.

"We've heard that you were in fact a group of pirates, is that true?"

"Right, and I already added one person to the crew, so it's pretty official, now." Mickey said completely oblivious to the matter at hand...MARINES!

"We thank you for freeing us from that tyrant, Sheriff of Nottingham, who has been imprisoning us for so long. Unfortunately, as Marines, we cannot sit idly by as you gallivant about in your business. Therefore, you and your crew must leave this town immediately. But as of respect of what you have done for us, we will not report you to Headquarters."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" one of the customers retorted directly to the lieutenant.

"Before these crazy pirates came to the town, we were just as scared of the Sheriff as you were!" shouted another.

"Without them, we would still be under his reign! We owe them our lives!" shouted a female, as the entire tavern was in a frenzy at the lieutenant's order. Only Mickey, Chicken, Auron, Sis, and Mother Rabbit looked in concern.

"Right, then. Time to go!" Mickey says gaining everybody's attention. Thanks for all the food, lady."

"You're leaving already?" Sis says walking up to the straw-hat mouse.

"Yep!" Mickey says as he and Auron took their leave out of the tavern, leaving Chicken Little alone in his thoughts, to which they were already interrupted by the Marine lieutenant.

"Aren't you apart of the crew as well?" he asked him. Chicken Little only babbled once again in fear, just as Mickey looked back at him and left with a sack of food on his back.

"Hold it!" the lieutenant said halting the two. "Isn't he with you, too?"

"Well...what I can tell you is what he was doing at this point." Mickey says, as Chicken Little tried to motion him to stop, from behind the lieutenant.

"So uh..there was this really fat pirate lady by the name Ursula-" Mickey says.

"Please Mickey, don't!" Chicken Little whispered motioning him to stop talking, but he continued prattling on about what happened.

"Let me tell ya she was a really fat sea witch who holds a giant club with her, man oh man she was ugly U.G.L.Y" Mickey says walking up to Chicken Little. "For two whole years, this poor little chicken became her cabin boy."

" _I'M SCREWED!"_ Chicken Little yelled in his thoughts. There was only one thing in his mind he needed to do to stop him.

"STOP!" Chicken Little said completely landing a punch on Mickey making him fall to the ground. The customers only gasped at what the little chicken just did...but only Auron smirked, I think he knows what Mickey was planning.

"Cheap move, CHICKEN!" Mickey says as he delivered a punch back to him. It was at that moment that the two were completely put into a frenzy and fought in the tavern. They were completely shaking up the whole place, and everyone sat there and watched in both concern and anticipation.

"Stop this, now! You pirates better get out and that's an order! We don'n need you to cause any more damage than you already did!" the lieutenant ordered, but they still continued fighting.

"That's enough." Auron said breaking up the fight, taking his captain's hand. "Let the poor rooster fall to the ground." he sneered as Chicken Little did just that, in exhaustion.

"It's clear that he is not you crewmate, so stop badgering him and leave this town, immediately!" the lieutenant commanded, as Mickey smiled.

 _ **Chicken Little's P.O.V**_

" _That was on purpose?"_ I said lost in his thoughts. " _So...he didn't mean it, he did it to help me out!_ _He made me mad that I would hit him so it would look like as if I'm not on his side_. _Even at the end of the journey, I still end up relying on him, I couldn't do anything for myself...nothing's changed at all! I'm such an idiot!_

"Sir!" I saluted to the lieutenant, he then acknowledged me asking what I want...it's now or never.

"Please, sir, I want to join the Marines! I will do anything you ask, I'll scrub, I'll clean, ANYTHING just please let me join!" He's in thought...Maybe he'll say yes?

"Lieutenant, I can't say that I trust this kid." I was afraid of that... "I wouldn't be against the idea if there wasn't any clear cases of certain marines actually being pirate spies. I say, that we should conduct a background check, first."

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, IT WON'T STOP ME FROM FULFILLING MY DREAM TO BECOME A MARINE!" I shouted, completely taking the Marine having little to no faith in me, by surprise. The lieutenant hasn't spoken a word since...I can't say what the outcome of this will be.

"I can't tell you how many Marines have been dead by the hands of pirates. This is a big step you're taking." He s-wait what?!

"S-Sir?"

"Permission to join, granted!" he said. So...this is it...I-I-I'M A MARINE!

"SIR THANK YOU, SIR!" I saluted. This could be the start of a beautiful dream come true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the docks_

 ** _?'s P.O.V_**

Looks like I'm on my own to hunt for that clown king. No doubt he took the treasure thanks to his little I.O.U he left. I have a heading, I have a lead, it's time to head out and find him. If memory serves, Candy and his crew should be taking refuge in Orange Town...time I pay the pink loving clown a visit.

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

"That was quite an interesting act you've put up, back there. Of course you realize it'll be a matter of time until they pick up on it." Auron says as he and Mickey walked to the docks and to their boat.

"Chicken Little should handle the rest on his own. I have faith in the little guy." Mickey assured walking with his hands behind his back.

"I suppose it is a fitting way to leave this place, seeing as everyone here hates us, now. Very pirate like isn't it?"

"It sure is, haha!" Mickey said giggling when suddenly,

"MICKEY!" came a certain voice. The two turned around and saw Sis, her mother and Chicken Little himself. He saluted to the two and said the following:

"I CANNOT THANK YOU ENOUGH! YOU HAVE DONE MORE TO ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS!"

"Ironic. I don't think I've ever heard of a Marine thanking a pirate before." Auron said smirking. Mickey, as usual, has his share of giggles as well. It was at that moment, Mickey hoisted the sails and at that moment the boat went adrift far way from the island, with Mickey and Auron in it of course.

"Till next time, Chicken Little!" Mickey yelled waving his goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Mickey." Chicken Little whispered.

"I hope to see you again, someday!" Sis yelled.

"ALL HANDS SALUTE!" the lieutenant yelled as all the marines including Chicken Little got into position and saluted.

"SEE YA!" Mickey yelled until the boat was practically out of sight.

"That's a good friend you've got there, Chicken." the Marine said looking towards the chicken, smiling. He tried not to cry, I kid you not, but like a true man, he wiped the tears away and saluted to his newest friend, who his ship was now far away.

"MEN, seeing as this salute is a current violation to marine law, we will all go without food for three days! Do we all understand this?" the lieutenant commanded.

"YES SIR!"

 _"I know that we'll meet again someday, Mickey, I feel it deep inside more than anything. Even if we're divided as pirates and marines, I still look forward for that day!_

Out in the distance of the sea, the current was truly at full speed as the ship, and Mickey and Auron's pirate adventure is at a start.

"I get the feeling that some interesting adventures awaits us, don't they?" Auron said smirking.

"Yep, but in the end, I'll conquer them all and become King of the Pirates!"

"And I, the World's Greatest Swordsman."

* * *

 **And the island starting Story arc is at an end, and our crew heads off to whatever awaits in the world. But next chapter, some history between Mickey and his hat. Until then, See ya REAL soon!**


	4. Mickey's Past: Enter Grey-Haired Bugs

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 _Mickey's Past: Enter Grey-Hared Bugs_

After saving Auron from the hands of the Marines, and after completely defeating the Sheriff of Nottingham freeing the town, Mickey and Auron sailed throughout the current of the seas, awaiting for their next island, for the adventure to become King of the Pirates and World's Greatest Swordsman. However...the two happen to fall into a certain epidemic involving one thing: food.

"So Hungry..." the straw hat mouse moaned.

"Just when the hell are we going to reach land anyway? We've been sailing for hours." Auron moaned.

"Who knows. Just sailing on the winds and the waves, only it will take us to where we need to go. Who know's if we'll even reach land? Meh, we probably will someday." Mickey says casually completely agitating Auron.

"Don't you find it ridiculous for a mouse who plans to become the King of the Pirates but hasn't any navigational skills what so ever?!" he barked.

"Not really, I just drift around. But aren't you some famous bounty hunter off sailing the seas?" Mickey says causally, turning his answer into a question.

"I don't have any recollection of calling myself a bounty hunter." Auron said explaining his true goal. "I went out to see on the search for one man. Unfortunately I had no way of finding my way back to my village. So, I had no choice but hunt for pirate ships for a living."

"Oh...so you're lost?"

"HEY DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT!" Auron retorted practically rocking the boat, making Mickey drop, dropping his hat, to which now due to the thinness of the straw, it was flying away up the sail.

"My hat...No...Bugs' hat..." Mickey says looking at the hat drifting upwards, to which he was then reminiscing all that the hat has been through...and it's owner.

" _See this straw hat? It's been with me forever in so many fights. It means more to me than the world itself."_

 _"It's important to me, Mick, more than you would ever know. It's so precious that I couldn't even give it to you..."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a warm summer's day, and the party was just getting started in the tavern. All the finest pirates, brigands, bilge-rats and all others were here having a blast, drinking their booze and partying like there was no tomorrow. And who's leading this party you ask? The captain of these brigands, himself, the captain of the grey-hared pirates: Grey-hared Bugs, who was sitting right at the bartender's stand next to the one mouse who practically sees him as his hero, Mickey Mouse._

 _"Hey, can you PLEASE take me to your next adventure, Bugs? I wanna be a pirate just like you!" said the young Mickey, acknowledging the tall grey hare who he calls his idol, Bugs Bunny._

 _"Really, Mick? Really think You would ever be a pirate?" chuckled Bugs._

 _"Why couldn't I?" He asked._

 _"Listen, kid, you might be a good swimmer and all, but come on! That doesn't mean you'll be a pirate! It ain't pretty, believe me." explained a tall black duck, almost at the same height as Bugs._

 _"Of course I could be a great pirate! My punches are like pistols!" Mickey says shooting his fist around like a pistol would._

 _"Are they now?" Bugs mused, making Mickey angry._

 _"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" the young mouse yelled out in agitation._

 _"Egubugegeguege I think he means that you're just too weak, M-m-m-m-Mickey" a pig pirate said in stutter._

 _"Normally I would pin this on the other guy, but I'm afraid old Porks is right, here, and that's saying allot." the black duck said as he then turned to the readers at 'and that's saying allot.'_

 _"I'M NOT A KID! I'M A GROWN UP!" Mickey yelled completely pissed._

 _"Sure, sure, here, have some juice and calm down already." Bugs says passing the pissed off mouse some apple juice._

 _"Aww, thanks, Bugs." Mickey says drinking the juice, when suddenly..._

 _"HAHAHA I DON'T THINK I KNOW ANY PIRATES WHO WOULD DRINK JUICE!" Bugs cackled making the mouse mad again._

 _"HEY YOU TRICKED ME!" Mickey said in realization as the entire bar was at an uproar of cackles._

 _"STOP LAUGHING, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Mickey said in total embarrassment seeing all the pirates laugh at him._

 _It was at that moment the laughing was suddenly put to a halt, when suddenly someone completely kicked the door open, making one of them break down in front of the hare. Everyone was at completely silence and turned to see that in front of the door was allot of men, one of them...short as a leprechaun._

 _"Well, well, well," the shortest one spoke up. "So these are what pass up as pirates in these here parts, huh? A petty damn shame to me." the short one said as he walked right to the bartender table._

 _"Welcome, gentlemen, what can I do for you?" the bartender who appears to be a cream colored bunny said._

 _"We're mountain bandits. But this here ain't a setup. All we're here for is some booze for the road, 10 barrels would be mighty fine."_

 _"I'm sorry, but we're fresh out of booze as of now."_

 _"Is that right? Well it seems these other pirates here are drinkin' what? Ya got water in ya glasses?"_

 _"No, no, that happens to be the last of what I stocked up." the bunny continued gaining the grey one's attention._

 _"No hard feelings, huh doc? But it seems like me and my pals drank the whole place dry. But, how about mine? I didn't drink it yet," Bugs said apologetically as he handed the small red man the small bottle. The man was about to take it, but instead he clenched his fist and smashed the bottle, as some of it was soaked on Bugs._

 _"I hope ya realize for your own sake, RABBIT, that I'm a wanted man with a bounty of $8,000,000. One bottle ain't gonna satisfy someone like me, so don't insult me." the bandit growled._

 _"Great, just great. Look what ya did, ya wet the floor." Bugs said paying attention to the floor than the bandit. He then leaned down in an attempt to clean it. "So sorry about this, Lola, do ya have a rag I can borrow?"_

 _"It's fine, Bugs, I'll take care of it." Lola said getting a rag from the kitchen. Meanwhile the small cowboy suddenly pulled out a gun, and shot all the remaining glasses of booze on the table._

 _"Since ya happen to like cleanin' start from there. Men, let's go. A place with no booze is a place that ain't worth the time. See ya around, rabbit." the small cowboy said leading his posse out of the tavern. This was something that wasn't pleasing to a certain young mouse's eyes._

 _"Bugs are you OK?" Lola said cleaning Bugs up, to which he was completely drenched in booze._

 _"Not a problem in the world, Lola, not a problem in the world." Bugs muttered, when suddenly he smirked. All of a sudden, the bar reverted from quiet, into an uproar of laughter._

 _"That sucker really thought he had ya, didn't he Bugs?" Daffy said completely in tears. Thousands of giggles, chuckles, and guffaws were completely bellowing throughout the tavern, but there was one person in this entire bar, that didn't find the whole ordeal funny at all._

 _"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING?!" Cried the young mouse as the laughter once again abruptly stopped._

 _"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK, BUGS! NO MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOK, OR HOW MANY THERE ARE, YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK! SERIOUSLY! IF YOU COULDN'T THEN IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE A MAN, OR A PIRATE!"_

 _"Look, Mick, I know how ya feel. But gettin' a little booze on my fur? It ain't worth gettin' outta shape." Bugs assured the frustrated Mickey. It was clear he couldn't do anything, so he sulk there and sat back down. It was at that moment he noticed a peculiar purple fruit lying safely in an open chest. So he did what his gut told him to do, and ate it out of frustration._

 _"Now, now, Mick you shouldn't eat when your angry." Bugs said as Mickey only grunted back at him. That was when realization hit Bugs, just what was he eating?_

 _"Wait wait WAIT, what ARE you eating?" Bugs said raising his voice knowing Mickey made a big mistake. "No don't tell me. PLEASE don't tell me you ate that fruit in the box!" he then grabbed Mickey in an attempt to cough up the fruit, before it was too late.  
_

 _"Spit it out, Mick! I'm not playing, SPIT IT OUT!" He yelled when suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Bouncing the mouse up and down, Mickey's legs suddenly extended, as if his legs was a made out of rubber. Out of nowhere he suddenly stretched back to normal._

 _"Wh-what just happened?" Mickey asked a little concerned._

 _"Mickey, that was the Gum-Gum fruit you just ate, apart of the mysterious Devil Fruits! Eating even one of those will completely get rid of your ability to swim, but the one you ate completely turned your body into rubber!" Bugs explained._

 _"NO WAAAY! IT CAN'T!"_

 _"YOU DUMBASS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"_

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _It has only been two days since Mickey first ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, emptiness has filled the tavern for one thing, but trouble in the town the next. Lola was heading for the town square in search for help, it seems that a certain young mouse has been fighting a battle he shouldn't of interfered with in the first place. The poor poor mouse went to take on Yosamite Sam, the leader of the Mountain Bandits in an attempt to kick his ass for what he's done to Bugs, but instead he ended up getting his face pounded in at the town fountain._

 _"We were drinkin' an havin' a good time here, until a brat like you showed up." Sam said completely getting his men to pound Mickey into the fountain._

 _"Apologize to Bugs! No one messes with his crew!" Mickey retorted._

 _"Now listen, kid. I didn't think I offended you in any way possible." he sneered getting his men to pound Mickey in once more._

 _"Yeah? Well ya thought wrong!" he retorted back, staying strong._

 _Flashback_

 _This all happened so fast, it all happened yesterday, when the Mountain Bandits returned to the tavern, and drenched all of Bugs' crew, and sent them away. They were laughing up a storm, at what they have done. But the one thing that ticked Mickey off the most, was what Sam said about Bugs and his crew._

 _"It's like this, boys: pirates are nothin' but weak, spineless, cowards. All of them have no worth in the matter."_

 _"STOP IT!" Mickey growled gaining the Mountain Bandit's attention. "STOP MAKING FUN OF BUGS AND HIS CREW! JUST WAIT THEY'LL ALL KICK YOUR WORTHLESS ASSES!"_

 _"Mickey, stop!" Lola said trying to relieve him, but it won't be enough._

 _End Flashback in the flashback_

 _"You should've kept your mouth shut, mouse. No one who's ever made me angry would ever live to tell the horrifying tale." Sam sneered with his boots digging into Mickey's face._

 _"Stop this, hold on!" cried the mayor of the town. "I don't know what the boy has done and I have no intention of fighting over it, I would even pay you if it means stopping this, but please, let the poor poor boy go!" the mayor pleaded._

 _"While the oldest generation knows the way of the world better than us all, I ain't stoppin' this boy made me mad enough as it is. Nothin's gonna save him, now." Sam said as he took out his guns and prepared to shoot the mouse._

 _"You're the rotten one around here!" Mickey retorted._

 _"And you're just a lost cause. I'm sure you'll regret this in the next life." Sam said preparing to shoot._

 _"Mickey, no!" Lola yelled_

 _"Please you have to let him go!" the mayor pleaded_

 _"So THAT'S why the bar was empty on this fine day." Lola and the mayor turned around and saw Bugs and his crew standing right behind them. "I see the Mountain Bandits are up to no good, again."_

 _"Captain Bugs!" Lola sighed in relief._

 _"Bugs..." Mickey stifled._

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weakest pirates in town, I see now ya decide to show yer heads. Tell me rabbit, what were ya doing? Scrubbin' the village?" Sam sneered._

 _"So uh, Mick, didn't ya say yer punches were strong as pistols, earlier?" Bugs said calmly, although it didn't really help Mickey's position._

 _"Shut up, shut up!" Mickey whispered._

 _"Listen, rabbit, I don't know why ya came here, but we have some unfinished business with this mouse here, so it's best ya go on back to scrubbin' the village. You wouldn't want anythin' to happen to ya is that right? I have the man on the job for THAT." Sam said as a bald man sneaked up to Bugs and aimed a large musket near the rabbit's temple._

 _"Cawwy on Wabbit, ow ewse I'ww bwow youw head open, uh-hah-ha-ha-ha. But dat's up to you." the gunman said with a speech impediment. Everyone turned to Bugs to see what he would do. With the sun in his eyes and the straw hat completely shadowing his eyes out, he only said this._

 _"Would ya risk your life?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Now that you've drawn your musket, are ya willing to use it?"_

 _"Huh? What de heww awe you tawking about?"_

 _"I'm sayin' guns aren't meant for threats, they're for action. So why don't you put your money where your mouth is. Like so."_

 _BANG!_

 _A pistol cried out. However, it wasn't from the gunman's gun, it was from a pistol wielded by Porky. The pig shot the gunman, while distracted. Both Lola and the mayor looked at the gunman in shock at what happened to him. The gunman fell to the ground with a thud, catching everyone off guard, except of course Bugs and his crew._

 _"Suffering succotash!" a cat bandit cried out_

 _"YOU'RE SO A DEADMAN!" a coyote bandit cried out._

 _"These rapscallions, they play rough indeed!" a skunk bandit yelled out._

 _"Dirty? Us? I'm appalled." Daffy retorted._

 _"Just who, I say just who did you think you were up against, boys? We never, I say we NEVER, claimed to be no angels," a large rooster from Bugs' crew continued._

 _"You fellas are staring down at a crew of pirates." Bugs said calmly._

 _"That's enough out of all of you 'pirates!'" the coyote bandit yelled out in frustration. It was then that Bugs spoke up in a deathly tone, meant for death._

 _"Listen up, bandits: whether I'm doused in alcohol, or drenched in fear, even if I'm spit on, I can easily laugh it off and forget about it. But if ya hurt a friend of mine, you'll pay the price, no matter the reason." he said determinedly_ _._

 _"HA us pay?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA that's a good one! You pirates are nothin' but talk, and no do! KILL EM ALL, BOYS!" Sam cried out as the rest of his men charged at Bugs and his crew._

 _"I got this, captain, It ain't a big deal." the rooster said calmly as he took out his pistol. Right when the bandits were drawing near, he clobbered them all with the club of his gun. Soon enough they were all defeated, and nothing but a sword landed just near the leader of the bandit, who was shaking in shock._

 _"That's what ya get for being cocky. If ya really wanted to fight, then perhaps, I say perhaps, you should've went for somethin' more useful like a battleship." the chicken warned the shaking cowboy._

 _"N-n-now hold it! It was the kid who attacked US!" Sam intervened but Bugs didn't want to hear it._

 _"That's funny, you said yourself, you're a wanted man." Bugs said, assured that this battle was over. It was not. For one last trick up his sleeve, Sam threw a smoke bomb at the last minute and disappeared...with Mickey._

 _"NO! I let that guy take Mickey!" Bugs yelled out in realization. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"_

 _"Now, e_ _gubugegeguege calm down, Bugs, I guarantee we'll find him," Porky assured him._

 _At the Ocean_

 _"Now that's what I call a smooth getaway Those varmints can't think to look for a mountain bandit out here in the ocean," Sam says as we see him grabbing onto Mickey's shirt in an attempt to drown him in the middle of the sea._

 _"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO! You're the varmint here! I hope you'd just die already!" Mickey retorted trying to squirm free, but Sam's grip was too strong for him._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I know you'd like that, kid, but I hate to tell ya this, but you're the one dying today. Remember what I said about makin' me angry?" Sam sneered as he threw Mickey into the ocean. Knowing that he has Devil Fruit powers, now, it'll be futile for Mickey to swim, he'll just sink like an anchor._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, kid, but you ain't got any use for me, anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sam cackled assured that he has won. But his victory was suddenly cut short, when suddenly behind him, came two gigantic tentacles drawing near his boat. He turned around and saw the beast rising up from the waters, it was a monsterous giant squid growling at him._

 _"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" it bellowed, completely covering the bandit in the monster's slime. Shaking frequently, Sam did the only thing that could possibly help out in this whole ordeal._

 _"H-h-h-h-hello beastie..." he squeaked. It only resulted in the gigantic squid roaring once more, and slammed down on the bandit's ship. With a curdling scream, the squid preyed upon Sam and his boat in just one gulp. The squid then turned and noticed the drowning mouse. Doing as it's instincts tells it, the squid swam closer and closer to Mickey and roared at Mickey also covering the mouse in it's slime, completely seeing Mickey scream, the monster dived down to his dinner, but abruptly missed him, as if a force bounced it back. Mickey was alive and well, and it all thanks to one person, who saved the mouse._

 _"B-Bugs..." Mickey squealed in relief. The giant squid floated back with his newest prey in view, but suddenly..._

 _"Get out." Bugs said bluntly, with a stare completely deathly, that it was too much for the squid to handle. Couldn't take anymore of his grave stare, the squid saw away and fast, leaving Bugs in care of the small helpless mouse._

 _"I'm in your debt, Mick. Lola told us everything about how you stood up to us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line." Bugs said looking down at the mouse, to which he was crying, completely sniveling. "C'mon, Mick you can't cry. You're a man now,"_

 _"But Bugs! Y-y-y-YOUR ARM!" Mickey wailed, bursting into tears, as he turned to Bug's unattached right arm._

 _"Calm down, Mick. It's just an arm, I have another one don't I? What matters to me is that you're alright." Bugs said calmly, comforting the crying brave mouse._

* * *

 _Two Days Later_

 _Another two days have passed since the bandits raided the town and attacked Mickey. Unfortunately for the town, Bugs and his crew made preparations for departure, and stocked their ship: The Grey Force with booze, medicine, cloth and many more provisions needed. _

_"You're leaving?" Mickey says as he the young mouse turned to Bugs who only looked upon the horizon._

 _"Yeah, Mick. It was a nice and pleasurable vacation, but I'm afraid we'll have to part ways now. You're gonna miss me, right?" Bugs asked, and Mickey gave him a nod in agreement._

 _"This time, it's different. This time, I won't beg you to take me with you because I'm going to become a pirate on my own!" Mickey says in determination._

 _"Well...in all honesty I wouldn't really take you anyway. You'll never make it as a pirate." Bugs taunted, completely pissing Mickey off once more._

 ** _"NO! I WILL MAKE IT AS A PIRATE! SOMEDAY I'LL GATHER UP A CREW BETTER THAN YOURS AND I'LL FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD! SOON I'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"_** _Mickey screeched gaining everyone's attention._

 _"So, you're saying you'll surpass us?" Bugs said as Mickey continued growling at the rabbit._

 _"In that case, Mr. King of the Pirates," Bugs says as he took off his prized straw hat and placed it on top of Mickey's head. "I'll leave this hat to you. It's my greatest treasure, so make sure nothing happens to it, ya hear me?" This has taken Mickey by surprise so much, that he once again swelled up in tears as the straw hat shadowed his eyes in the sunlight._

 _At that moment, the Grey-Hared Pirates began to depart and left the shores while saying their goodbyes to the town. Bugs only stared at the distance the only mouse who cared so much about him._

 _"I want you to bring back my hat in one piece, Mick. But only when you become a great pirate. That's our promise, Mickey."_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

In the present time, Mickey stared gazing at his straw hat, only to remember the friend who gave it to him in the first place.

"Mickey," Auron said, gaining his attention. "Don't drop that Straw Hat. It's important, is it not?" Mickey than regained composure and placed the straw hat back on his head.

"Yep, it's really important, Auron." Mickey says as we continued onto the important matter they were first discussing,

"Dammit, I'm so hungry, when can we get some food, already?" Auron moaned, lusting for food. Mickey suddenly looked up, just at the sound of a pelican cry. I believe he's getting an idea.

"See that bird?" Mickey said as Auron looked up, spotting the pelican. He nodded his head yes, but he has no idea just what he's on a...wait I think he knows.

"Let's eat it!" Mickey said.

"A good idea, but just how are we going to catch it?" Auron asked.

"Leave that one to me! Now... _ **Gum-Gum ROCKET!**_ " Mickey yelled as he slingshot himself directly to the bird in hopes of catching it...unfortunately, the bird caught him. He desperately called to Auron for help in hope of rescuing him. In anger and grumbles, Auron rowed the boat furiously, coming to his captain's need. Suddenly...

"HEY HEY WAIT WAIT MAN OVERBOARD MAN OVERBOARD!" cried someone, as Auron looked ahead to spot three marooned pirates drifting at sea. Going fast, it's neigh impossible to stop at a time like this.

"I can't stop now, you're going to have to either get out of the way or get on board!" Auron yelled from afar. As the boat went at a fast pace, they held on to the boat's bow. ALMOST falling to the sea, the three climbed on board the boat.

"Interesting, I was almost so certain you weren't going to make it." Auron said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!?" Two of the marooned men cried out, when suddenly the third one raised a sword nearing Auron's nose.

"Stop the boat now." he growled as the other two's anger turned dark.

"We're members of the King Candy Pirates, surrender the boat now and get lost." the man yelled, completely enraging Auron.

Faintly bruising, the three pirates, they took to the oars and rowed to their captain, to Auron's command.

"S-s-sorry for your troubles, man, we didn't know you're the actual Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Auron." one of the 'King Candy' pirates pleaded.

"Well thanks to you clowns, I lost sight of my captain. So in return, you're rowing while I keep watch. He's bound to be here somewhere with that damn bird." Auron said keeping watch for the bird that capture Mickey.

"So now what? You guys realize Captain Candy's gonna be mad right?" one of the pirates said to his comrades.

"It'll be even worse when he finds out a GIRL stole our ship!" the other complained.

"Just who is this, Captain Candy anyway?" Auron asked in curiosity, as the pirates suddenly gave a gasp. This guy doesn't know who Captain Candy is?"

"Clown King Candy, that's his name. He's the most terrifying captain of the seas." the crewmen said in unison, while shaking in their boots.

"If he's just a mere clown, then what makes him terrifying?"

"Are you kidding?! The only thing that makes King Candy so terrifying to the East Blue is his horrifying powers! It's otherworldly I swear!"

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea..." the third one grimaced. Even now, they're prepared for a fate worse than death knowing that their captain is expecting them by now.

* * *

 _ **?'s P.O.V**_

 _Meanwhile in the nearby town ahead,_

I got it! I finally got it! I'm just hurrying down to the docks escaping the wrath of Candy's carnies...wow wrath and carnie in a sentence...I've seen it all haven't I?

"STOP, STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of them cried out catching up to me.

"GIVE THAT MAP BACK, WE STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" cried out the other, if they stole it, then it's not even theirs, pirates. Sometimes they steal what they want whenever they want, but hey, why am I complaining? I'm a pirate myself so there's no reason t-

 _BOOM!_

The hell was that? It looks like Candy's Sweet Seeker cannon I've been hearing about so much. Me and the boys behind me looked up and saw something flying the ground. At that moment...whatever came down to the sky crashed down in front of us. As the smoke cleared up it revealed...a straw hat wearing mouse?

"Man, finally out of that bird!" It said dusting off his shorts. "I don't know what hit me, but I have to say, that was awesome!"

Uh-u-I'm speechless here. Not that I'm in front of a talking mouse, but the fact that he survived the fall. No one would've been able to survive a fall like that, especially after a Sweet Seeker got to them.

Who the hell is this guy...?

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Done. We're really getting a roll on this story, aren't we? Unfortunately knowing the series, there will be MANY MANY MANY more to go, so be prepared. Now this backstory yes many of the characters were from Looney Tunes, but this was the only acceptation I'll make for a Disney/One Piece fanfic. There will be many more until this story unfolds, but for now I know what you're thinking? Just who is this girl talking? That question will be answered NEXT CHAPTER, until then keep on truckin' as the adventure continues!**


	5. The Terrifying Power: Clown King Candy

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _I got it! I finally got it! I'm just hurrying down to the docks escaping the wrath of Candy's carnies...wow wrath and carnie in a sentence...I've seen it all haven't I?_

 _"STOP, STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of them cried out catching up to me._

 _"GIVE THAT MAP BACK, WE STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" cried out the other, if they stole it, then it's not even theirs, pirates. Sometimes they steal what they want whenever they want, but hey, why am I complaining? I'm a pirate myself so there's no reason t-_

 _BOOM!_

 _The hell was that? It looks like Candy's Sweet Seeker cannon I've been hearing about so much. Me and the boys behind me looked up and saw something flying the ground. At that moment...whatever came down to the sky crashed down in front of us. As the smoke cleared up it revealed...a straw hat wearing mouse?_

 _"Man, finally out of that bird!" It said dusting off his shorts. "I don't know what hit me, but I have to say, that was awesome!"_

 _Uh-u-I'm speechless here. Not that I'm in front of a talking mouse, but the fact that he survived the fall. No one would've been able to survive a fall like that, especially after a Sweet Seeker got to them._

 _Who the hell is this guy...?_

 _A Terrifying and Mysterious Power: King Candy, the Clown Pirate_

So let me get this straight here...after trying to run away from the wrath of King Candy's men, a mouse just randomly came out of nowhere and fell on me from the sky...I can't say I had weirder days than this, but the fellow looks easily gullible. This gives me an idea...

"Thank goodness you came at my time of need, boss," I said and he only looked at me silly, this is going to be a breeze.

"They're all yours, boss, good luck!" I cried out, letting the mouse take care of Candy's lackeys. But hey, it's his life, better than mine.

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Looking back in confusion, Mickey than turned around to see three other guys just as confused as he was. But their confusion was then turned to anger when they suddenly turned to the mouse and raised their swords at him.

"The girl might of gotten away, now, but at least we got her boss, now." one said.

"You're in big trouble mouse. You should've let your crony fend for herself." another said, but Mickey only looked at them in confusion.

"Huh? Oh uh whatever do ya guys know a good place we can eat, around here?" Mickey said ignoring the pirates' threats.

"Food's the least of your worries, CHUMP!" the last one said punching Mickey's head. Unfortunately for them, the impact of the punch knocked away Mickey's straw hat off his head. This didn't please him. The mouse reacted with a stronger punch that made the buff man fly across the perimeter, knocking him unconscious.

"Hands off my hat." Mickey said coldly as he placed the hat back on his head, shadowing half his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" the other two pirates screamed as they charged up on Mickey, to which he reacted in extending both his arms back.

" _ **Gum-Gum Pistol!**_ " Mickey cried out as his arms extended to the charging pirates, completely knocking them down. Both of them, fell to the ground losing consciousness from the blow. Looks like that's all of them.

"You're really strong, kid!" cried a familiar voice. Mickey turned to see the red haired girl up on the rooftops. Looking into view, the girl has bright orchid eyes and lips as red as a rose. She was wearing a slick lavender dress and bright orange sandals."I didn't think someone like you could fight those chumps off bare handed." she said intrigued by the mouse

"You're that girl who set me up! Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing more than your average talented thief who steals strictly from pirates. Names Megara. My friends call me Meg, or at least they would if I had any friends. But in all honesty, I don't do friendship anyway, I do partnership. Speaking of which, why not we team up, interested?"

"Thanks for the offer, Meg, but I think I'll pass." Mickey says as he walked away from the girl.

"Huh? H-hold on for a minute, at least think about it!" Meg says as she climbed down the rooftops and to the mouse, who's stomach suddenly gave out a loud roar.

"I just remembered...I'm still so hungry!" Mickey moaned in realization.

"Well come with me and I'm sure I'll find you something to eat." Meg offered, completely making Mickey rise up back to his feet.

"HUH?! YOU MEAN IT?!" Mickey shouted in excitement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of town_

"So you're telling me, you still haven't found the thief?" A voice growled, looking upon his cowardly crew.

The captain himself was a small bald man with a orange colored pirate tricone with a skull and crossbones with a crown as it's symbol. He as well as grey hair turfs, eyebrows and a shining red clown nose. On his face is a crossbones shape mark from his forehead to his eyebrows. For his attire, he is wearing an orange vest matching his hat, a shining red candy wrapper shaped bow, a stripped shirt, pristine white gloves, and turquoise poofy pants with brown pointy boots with two red gumdrops sticking on the tip of the shoes.

"N-n-not yet, b-b-ut I'm sure they're in pursuit right now, captain!" a crew member said meekly.

"Huh. Then another question, if you may, how is that she even got the charts in the first place? Huh? What do ya say about that?" the crew's captain said coldly, growing agitated by his crew's nonsense.

"If we're preparing to go to the Grand Line, and go on a rampage, then WHY WASN'T THE CHART PROPERLY GUARDED?!" the captain screamed, making his crew shiver in fear.

"I-I swear I don't know, captain! The map was just sitting out as plain as the nose on your face." The crew member sa-oooooooh bad choice of words, as the captain glared at him in total anger, as he sulked in his throne.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I mean it was easy for her to take it!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?!" the captain once again roared outraged by the crewman's choice of words. "All right, buddy, please reiterate. Do ya really think my nose is funny? Does it-does it AMUSE you?"

"N-NO SIR, YOU MISUNDERSTOOD!" the crewman begged and pleaded.

"Heavens no, you were quite clear." the clown captain said as he prepared to do something diabolical to his crewman. Suddenly, the crewman out of nowhere gasped for air, as if something was grabbing on to his neck, choking him. The choking pirate then was levitated right in front of his captain.

"Who am I?" King Candy sneered.

"K-King Can-dy!" the crewman wheezed, trying to breath for air, but in the position that he's in...it's too difficult.

"And what happens to those who defy me?" Candy perused.

Flashy-d-d-death...a-waits...them..! For-give...me..your-majesty!" the crewman wheezed. Satisfied by his answer, King Candy relinquished, whatever torment he caused on his crewman away.

"Please, please, spare me you're groveling already, you're making me look as weak as you. Now then, I'll overlook your slip up for now, but you better get that chart back. This time, NO SCREW UPS!" the king commanded.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" the crew saluted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mickey and Meg_

Just as she promised, Meg indeed took Mickey out to a restaurant in the abandoned town. Mickey scarfed down a giant hamburger, heck I shouldn't say scarf down, I would say he ate the hamburger in one bite.

"Yum~" Mickey mused enhanced by the flavor. He then turned to Meg with a question peaking his mind. "So uh...Meg is it? How come you live in this house all alone?"

"It's not mine, I'm just staying here for the time being. Everyone else left because they were scared of Captain Candy." Meg replied back.

"So...you're just a petty thief?" Mickey asked bluntly.

"Rude much? I only steal from those who deserve it, y'know, pirates and all that. So don't compare me to some scumbag thief, got it?" she hissed back at him as the small mouse swallowed up his burger.

"As far as I'm concerned, a thief's a thief."

"Well unlike those bilge rats, I need it. I need a good 10,000,000 beri, no matter how hard it is and how long it takes." Meg says in determination.

"What do ya need them for?" Mickey asked.

"Not your concern, mouse, I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that now that I have the charts to the Grand Line, those beri are as good as mine." she said hiding the charts in her pockets.

"Charts? Huh. That makes you a navigator doesn't it?" Mickey asked hoping for a definite yes. Lucky for him, it was.

"Of course, I'm possibly the most skilled navigator you'll ever meet." It was at that moment, Mickey jumped up and asked a certain question he asked Auron all the same.

"That's perfect! Could ya PLEASE join my crew? We could use a skilled navigator!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! You could be our newest crew member!"

"No." she said bluntly, stopping Mickey from cheering. "And I suppose that means you're a pirate, huh?"

"Yep, it's a promise I made to a friend of mine, that I could form an awesome crew, and become the greatest pirate of all." Mickey said looking down at his hat once again. Unfortunate, that was enough to set Meg off as she slammed the table and glared at the small mouse.

"Listen, mouse. There's nothing, NOTHING I despise more than filthy, lying, cheating pirates! Money and tangerines are the only thing that interest me, not your crummy offer!"

"Aww come on, be our navigator."

"I said no!" Meg said as she walked off to the window to which Mickey continued on to eat the bred left on the table.

"Fine, your lost."

 _ **Meg's P.O.V**_

"Did ya find her or what?" one of the clowns from Candy's crew said. Looks like they're on the hunt for me again, I stood behind the window to make sure those bastards didn't spot me. What's it gonna take to keep them off my tracks?

"No, but we gotta find her or else our gooses are cooked! Search around the town again, she's gotta be here somewhere. No matter the cost, we gotta get those charts back before Candy gets angry!" the other one said as they both ran off looking for me.

"I've got to do something about those two." I muttered, but then I looked back at the mouse scarfing down the bread. This give me an idea...again.

"Alright, listen Mickey. I might consider joining your crew, but you're gonna have to accept some certain conditions." I said as Mickey continued eating, but gaining my attention.

"I'm listening..." he pestered.

"I want you to come with me to give Captain Candy a little visit, sound good?" I said as I took some rope from the drawer and tied Mickey up. This, plan is clearly gonna be a breeze, I mean come on this mouse is so gullible it's like a gift for me.

"Did ya have to tie me up?" he complained.

"The rope's just for appearances, it'll be fine." I said.

"Alright then. After all, I've been waiting for a chance to meet some other pirates, so let's go!" Mickey said...almost as if he's pulling me instead of me pulling him. For a mouse, he's freaking strong, I'll give you that.

"Hold still will ya?!" I grunted trying to grab a hold of this surprisingly strong mouse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Candy Pirates_

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME THAT THE THIEF GOT AWAY?!**_ " a certain clown captain roared at his meek little crew.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-PLEASE FORGIVE US, KING CANDY!" they all squealed

" _ **NEVER**_ ** _IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER SEEN A MORE PATHETIC GROUP THAN YOU THREE! TIME TO DIE!_** " Captain or 'King' Candy yelled as he prepared his mysterious Devil Fruit to attack the three cowering pirates, until...

"Your majesty, YOUR MAJESTY! I've brought great news!" a little black-haired clown pirate with a Jack'O'Latern resting on his head said, stopping the pirate captain dead on his tracks.

"What, what do you want, Gloyde?"

"The girl who stole the charts is back, this time she has a prisoner." he replied back.

"A prisoner?" he said in entice. Sure enough it was Meg, carrying Mickey as if he actually was a prisoner. He had him tied up with rope tied behind his back, completely unable to move them. Suddenly, he then dropped Mickey and smirked at him, coldly, to which she then walked to Candy.

"Your majesty, I believe this mouse is the thief you're looking for. And also, these are the charts you've been looking for." Meg said walking to Candy with the charts in her hand.

"Not that I appreciate it, but tell me: why the sudden change of heart, girl?" Candy sneered as Meg gave the charts back to him.

"I couldn't take it anymore with my boss, so I thought maybe I could join your crew, instead. What do you say, your majesty?" Meg said hoping for a yes, but instead Candy only glared and snorted at her. But the glaring, lightened up and...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fed up are ya? I like you kid, of course you can join my crew! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Candy cackled leaving mouse, the girl and even the crew speechless.

" _Got em. Seriously, pirates are so dumb, they're just too easily to manipulate._ " Meg sneered in thought. Her attention then turned into the metal cage, to which Mickey was suddenly placed into.

"So uh..what's with the cage?" Mickey said in confusion earning a few snickers from both Candy and the Candy Pirates.

"Hahahahaha, a good day to be a pirate, isn't it? So girl, what do you call yourself?" Candy said as he turned to Meg.

"The names Meg." she said.

"Well then, MEN LET'S HAVE A WELCOME PARTY TO OUR NEW FRIEND, Meg, LET'S CELEBRATE!" the said pirate captain said as the entire crew cheered and chuckled.

You could say this happened so fast, but already, the party is in full swing, from strongmen drinking up barrels and barrels of booze, to acrobats and clowns performing amazing tricks. Meanwhile at the captain's tent, Meg is practically dining with the captain, though she looked...pretty down.

"What's a matter, Meg? It's not everyday you get a party in your honor, so go nuts!" Candy said chugging his canteen of booze.

"It really is an honor, and I thank you, King Candy." Meg said in false, as she gave a little smirk. _"I'll just keep an eye on him for a little while, till the right time I take back the charts. Hell, I bet I can grab some of Candy's treasure too._ "

Meanwhile with the caged Mickey, he stretched his arms in an attempt to grab a piece of food on the table. He struggled and struggled to grab it, until his arm suddenly snapped back, without even a single bit a steak.

"Dammit..." he muttered.

Meanwhile back with Candy, he chuckled just looking at the party, it was truly in full swing. " _This really is a flashy party...but it's time to get flashier."_ Candy said as he suddenly called upon his men.

"LISTEN UP! I think it's time to get the Sweet Seekers in position!" he said as his men hollered and cheered. Suddenly what appears to be a giant cannon was placed into position, and one the Jack'O'Lantern wearing pirate struggled, but held on to a heavy pink ball with Candy's trademark Jolly Rodger.

"I see ya like pink, don't ya, clown." Meg said standing by the clown king's side, to which he was taken back by that comment.

"PINK?! Heavens no, i-it's salmon. Seriously it's salmon, it-it's pretty clear. SERIOUSLY THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'VE BEEN TOLD THIS, IT'S FREAKING SALMON Anyway, behold the powerful might, of the Sweet Seeker. Lite it, boys!" Candy commanded. The boys turned the cannon to the town for a test shot and lit the cannon. Soon when the cannon fired, the impact was so powerful enough, that the cannonball itself blew through an entire district of the town, destroying it completely.

 _"Oh no...if-if that thing fires at Mickey...dear lord what have I done?_ " Meg said through her thoughts in concern.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With the Sweet Seekers and my Devil Fruit powers, there's no doubt I'll conquer the Grand Line. Isn't that right, Meg?"

"O-of course, your majesty!" Meg said, suddenly Mickey outburst a big 'HUH?!' and all attention turned to him.

"B-but that' MY destiny to conquer the Grand Line! I'm gonna be the one who'll become King of the Pirates!" Mickey complained.

"You? King of the Pirates? Don't make me laugh. I can see now why you're so sick of him, Meg." Candy sneered as Meg snapped back into attention.

"I-I know right? Sometimes he just doesn't understand that life isn't all a game, you know? He never takes anything seriously, he's always acting like a little kid, pretty stupid, right?" Meg said giggling trying not to get on Candy's bad side.

"I see. In that case, how about I give you a Sweet Seeker to give to your old 'boss'" Candy said as Meg's giggle was stopped abruptly and she now looked at the poor mouse in concern.

"It'll be a great opportunity to prove your loyalty to me, your captain. Besides, you said it yourself that you're sick of him, so why not we blow away all your troubles? Men, ready the cannon." the captain sneered as his crew turned the cannon to Mickey's cage.

"I-I don't think it's all so necessary to finish him off just yet, how about we continue on the welcome party instead and have some fun?" Meg said quick thinking to prevent Mickey's demise. He's an idiot, but even he doesn't deserved to be blown to smithereens.

"This is my idea of having more fun..." Candy said coldly as he gave Meg a box of matches to lite the cannon. They all chanted 'fire' trying to get her to fire the cannon.

 _ **Meg's P.O.V**_

" _If I don't shoot, I'll die. If I DO shoot, he'll die, and I'll be no better than those nasty pirates."_ Meg thought trying to think of what to do.

"Now, now, dear don't be scared. He's your PATHETIC excuse for a boss. Why have any morality on such a fool like him? Ignite the cannon and launch the Sweet Seeker and all your troubles will disappear, completely. Do that and you are the clear life of the party. So get to it," Candy commanded. Unfortunately...my problems won't disappear so easily...if only he knows the half of it.

"Scared huh? I can see it in your hands." I heard Mickey said looking at me sternly. What is that idiot on about? "That's what happens when you mess with pirates with half-ass resolve."

"Resolve to do what? To kill someone like it isn't their own business? Are you telling me that _THAT'S_ a pirate's resolve?" I looked at the mouse incredulously, this can't be a pirate's resolve. They can't be that heartless.

"It isn't." attention snapped back to me as I looked back at Mickey. "You gotta be willing to risk your own live."

"Ohhhh boy." came a droopy voice. Mickey and I turned around to see a small green round ball looking at me. The ball then reacted and took the matches away and looked at me in great depression.

"Sorry. You were taking too long, but the party has to start sometime..." the droopy green ball said as he lit the match and prepared to fire the cannon. Looks like I have no choice. I took the three blocks of wood stashed in my sash and combined them into a long pole. I did what I had to do and WACKED the little coughdrop dead in the head. The coughdrop still looked at me in depression...or was it disappointment, but either way he then fell to the ground afterward, as the chanting finally stops. Looks like I'm gonna die here.

"What's the meaning of this, Meg!?" King Candy demanded,

"Nothing, it was nothing your majesty, I'm sorry, I just slipped." I said bowing to the king apologetically.

"For God's sake JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY!" Candy demanded getting impatient.

"So ya decided to save me?" Mickey asked...god this guy is an idiot.

"Of course not! I just don't want to stoop as low as these heartless filth! This has nothing to do with you, anyway!" I yelled out.

"Oh, well thanks anyway." Mickey replied back casually.

"Pirates taking the life of someone isn't my nature. I can't stand seeing it, OK?!"

"I see...uh..UHHHHH MEG THE FUSE!" Mickey suddenly screamed. I looked to see tha-HOLY CRAP SOMEONE LIT THE FUSE! But...w-

"Thought we're nothing but 'heartless filth' are we? I'll teach you a thing or two you dirty rat! GET HER!" King Candy cried out with the matches in his hand.

Suddenly three pirates were all of a sudden charged at me. I easily repelled them back with my pole, but that doesn't mean I won just yet. I raced to the fuse to stop it, but there was no water in sight, so there was only one thing I had to do: I had to grip on the fuse to get it to stop. All I can say was it was excruciating, I was forced to let out a cry of excruciating pain. I couldn't bare feeling the fire scorching through my grasp, but I had to stay strong and hold on to the fuse long enough to burn it out. Long enough, I can feel the fire burning through my palms less and less, until I couldn't feel it anymore. The fire was unlit and the cannon, defused.

"MEG LOOK OUT!" Mickey cried out. I turned around and saw the pirates leaping out in front of me, just about to cut me down with their swords and claws. I embraced myself for the upcoming pain...but it never came. I heard a great big thud, but I never felt any pain. I opened my eyes and looked to see a raven haired man, a great long robe covering half his face.

"It's not nice to gang up on a mere girl, now is it?" the man said in a deep silky voice. Now who's this guy?

"Auron, you made it!" Mickey cried out. Auron, huh?

"Are you hurt?" the man named 'Auron' said looking to me. I-I didn't know what to say... "I'm fine, thank you." I replied back.

"Good thing ya came, Auron. Now help me out of here." Mickey said getting anxious of his freedom. Auron only scoffed at the little mouse at the predicament he was in.

"Good grief, Mickey, how do you keep getting yourself mixed up in these situations. First you were caught by a bird and now you're trapped in a cage? It's just ridiculous to say the least." Auron muttered.

"Now, now, Auron, this time there's a logical explanation to this. In fact it's an interesting story," Mickey prattled on. Meanwhile the Candy Pirates looked at both the mouse and the robed man in shock.

"Did he just..." one of them said.

"Yep, he just called that man Auron...t-t-that means..." another said shivering.

" _That means...the crew the he mentioned earlier...was the pirate hunter, Roronoa Auron? W-what's going on here?"_ Meg stifled in her thoughts as she watched Auron step forward to Mickey.

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

"So...YOU'RE the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Auron...if you're here for my head then get in line. Why don't you go and hunt down someone actually in your league, huh?" King Candy taunted, but Auron only nodded his head no.

"I'm no Pirate Hunter, anymore, I gave it up. I'm here for my friend." Auron says.

"Oh, but _I'M_ interested, though. Think of how much of a threat I'll be to the Grand Line, once they hear that I killed the great Roronoa Auron." King Candy boasted. That...made Auron a little mad.

"Try so, and you die. Simple as that." Auron said bluntly.

"Is that so?" Candy said twirling his knives, in preparing for battle.

"Fine. You were warned." Auron sighed as he readied his three swords in battle. Soon enough the everyone cleared away for the upcoming battle of Auron and King Candy. All of the pirates cheered in the King's favor, where as Mickey cheered for Auron from inside his cage. Soon enough King Candy charged at the swordsman in an attempt to strike him with his daggers, but before Candy could react, Auron sliced him apart. Everyone looked at the Swordsman in shock and dismay, even Meg was grossed out.

"That wasn't much of a fight, now was it?" Auron growled looking at the remains of the sliced up King Candy.

"Wow, he really is a weak one. Way to go, Auron!" Mickey cheered.

"Wow..." Meg mused. Suddenly all of the Candy's crew suddenly chuckled menacingly at the three. It seems the battle wasn't over. Only Mickey, Auron and Meg were confused on why they were laughing.

"Uh...did I miss a punchline?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"They're captain's lying dead on the ground, and yet they're laughing?" Meg said in curiosity.

"Boys, how about you tell us what's so damn f-UHG!" Auron said when suddenly the unthinkable happened. He was suddenly met with a dagger jabbed in his torso. Next thing you know, blood was suddenly leaking to where the swordsman stand. His legs then gave out and wailed a curdling grunt.

"AURON!" Mickey yelled out in concern.

"C-c-c-c-Candy's still alive?!" Meg yelled out. Suddenly out of nowhere, the dagger attracted and floating up was a surprise to the three. It was an one of King Candy's arms levitating with the dagger at hand. The hand suddenly reattached back to King Candy, who was alive and well, hell he wasn't even wounded.

"That my oblivious Pirate Hunting friend is the ability of my Devil Fruit power, the Chop-Chop Fruit! I'm a Chop-Chop person and whatever you do, whatever you try, no matter how you try it, YOU COULD NEVER KILL ME WITH A SWORD BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Candy cackled.

"His limbs reattached?! I thought Devil Fruits were just myths that pirates would tell!" Meg stifled shocked.

"Soooo a Chop-Chop man. I gotta admit that is kinda freaky." Mickey said...completely unaware that his powers were kinda freaky itself?

"I didn't hit any vital organs, but that wound of yours is pretty serious. Sooooooo GENTLEMEN, it's clear who the winner is HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Candy cackled as his men once again chanted his name.

 _"Looks like the tables have turned. If we don't do anything soon, this psychotic clown's gonna kill all three of us."_ Meg muttered in her thoughts. Auron only covered his wounds and claimed it was a mistake and he let his guard down in silence. Mickey however...

"HEY, BIG NOSE! STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS A COWARDLY MOVE! YOU DIDN'T WIN ANYTHING!" Mickey yelled out, as the whole rooftop went silent from his yell. The king however was all of a sudden seething with rage, so much that everyone can see him turning red.

"What's that..you...saiiiid? WHO'S GOT A BIG NOSE?!" King Candy roared throwing his dagger wielder fist at Mickey. Unfortunately, it was a direct hit.

"Mickey!" Auron yelled in concern. Fortunately, Mickey caught the dagger in his teeth.

"Hey Candy! I'm SO gonna kick your ass once I get out of this cage!" Mickey retorted as he bit the tip of the dagger releasing Candy's grip, to which the king only cackled at Mickey's claim.

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You? You're gonna kick _MY_ ass? You've gotta lot of nerve, mouse. Nope by majority rules, I think it's safe to say you're all going to die here, today by my hand. So if you're planning any 'ass kicking' you better do it soon! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the clown king retorted.

 _"We're dead. We're as good as dead."_ Meg complained losing faith.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I refuse to die! AURON, get up!" Mickey called up.

"Mouse you _BETTER_ have a good plan in all this. What are you trying to do?" Meg called out. Auron was in shock at what Mickey said before...but then...it all came to him.

"I got it." Auron muttered with a grin.

 _"Nothing just doesn't make any sense, anymore! This is why I hate pirates!_ " Meg groaned completely about to faint from all this randomness. Suddenly the clown king then leaped out and attacked Auron, but luckily he blocked it.

"ALL RIGHT THEN, FOOL! TIME TO DIE!" Candy said, sending a barage of blades at Auron, but one by one, the robed swordsman was blocked every single one of the clown king's attacks. And once again, Auron pounced sliced Candy's torso. Only this time, he leaped through it and raced to Mickey's cage with out Candy noticing.

"What did I tell you, Swordsman? Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on me! I exceed you in many...where'd ya go? WHAT TH-LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M BOASTING AT YOU!" Candy complained realizing that Auron was making a break for it for the cannon.

With all of his brute force, Auron lifted the Sweet Seeker cannon with all of his might. With one great lift, Auron was able to flip the cannon the other side, pointing at Candy and his crew instead of Mickey's cage.

"GAHHHHH THE CANNON'S POINTING AT USSSS!" Candy yelled out as he and his crewmate flipped out at the cannon pointing at them.

"Light the cannon." Auron said straining.

"But-" Meg was about to object.

"No time, just do it!" Auron commanded.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! THE CANNON'S STILL LOADED WITH OUR SWEET SEEKER! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS! DONE IN BY MY OWN BALL, HAVE MERCY!" King Candy yelled out begging and pleading, then was angry at Meg for lighting it...then back to begging and pleading. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIT IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL! DON'T FIRE PLEASE NOOOOOO!"

 _BOOM!_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Completed. And now, I think it's high time I do some journalism to commemorate this victory. See every chapter I do I will make a little journal info on the main characters we've met in the series. I will of course copy and paste those we've already met, but I will also add in every new character we meet in every chapter, and of course there will be many. When it comes to it, the characters added and copied will be updated, for when we get some new info on them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energenic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Clown King Candy_**  
As everyone would refer to him as Candy the Immortal, King Candy is considered to be the scourge of the East Blue to which he and his crew has taken refuge in Orange Town, a small village that everyone has evacuated because of Candy's horrifying powers. King Candy is a pirate who has eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit causing him to manipulate his body parts in to sliced up pieces, making him completely immune to swords. Did he meet his demise? It is unknown...for now.  
 _First Appearance: Wreck-it Ralph, (2012)_


	6. Elephant Tamer Timothy vs Mickey

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _"Hey Candy! I'm SO gonna kick your ass once I get out of this cage!" Mickey retorted as he bit the tip of the dagger releasing Candy's grip, to which the king only cackled at Mickey's claim._

 _"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You? You're gonna kick MY ass? You've gotta lot of nerve, mouse. Nope by majority rules, I think it's safe to say you're all going to die here, today by my hand. So if you're planning any 'ass kicking' you better do it soon! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the clown king retorted._

 _"We're dead. We're as good as dead." Meg complained losing faith._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I refuse to die! AURON, get up!" Mickey called up._

 _"Mouse you BETTER have a good plan in all this. What are you trying to do?" Meg called out. Auron was in shock at what Mickey said before...but then...it all came to him._

 _"I got it." Auron muttered with a grin._

 _"Nothing just doesn't make any sense, anymore! This is why I hate pirates!" Meg groaned completely about to faint from all this randomness. Suddenly the clown king then leaped out and attacked Auron, but luckily he blocked it._

 _"ALL RIGHT THEN, FOOL! TIME TO DIE!" Candy said, sending a barage of blades at Auron, but one by one, the robed swordsman was blocked every single one of the clown king's attacks. And once again, Auron pounced sliced Candy's torso. Only this time, he leaped through it and raced to Mickey's cage with out Candy noticing._

 _"What did I tell you, Swordsman? Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on me! I exceed you in many...where'd ya go? WHAT TH-LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M BOASTING AT YOU!" Candy complained realizing that Auron was making a break for it for the cannon._

 _With all of his brute force, Auron lifted the Sweet Seeker cannon with all of his might. With one great lift, Auron was able to flip the cannon the other side, pointing at Candy and his crew instead of Mickey's cage._

 _"GAHHHHH THE CANNON'S POINTING AT USSSS!" Candy yelled out as he and his crewmate flipped out at the cannon pointing at them._

 _"Light the cannon." Auron said straining._

 _"But-" Meg was about to object._

 _"No time, just do it!" Auron commanded._

 _"WAIT WAIT WAIT! THE CANNON'S STILL LOADED WITH OUR SWEET SEEKER! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS! DONE IN BY MY OWN BALL, HAVE MERCY!" King Candy yelled out begging and pleading, then was angry at Meg for lighting it...then back to begging and pleading. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIT IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL! DON'T FIRE PLEASE NOOOOOO!"_

 _BOOM!_

That Sweet Seeker completely destroyed everything on the Rooftops. The circus tent, Candy's throne, the Candy Pirates' jolly roger, it was destroyed badly. But luckily the blinding rays completely took everyone by surprise and blinded everyone, enough for anyone to realize that Auron was making his escape with the caged Mickey. However, the wound King Candy left on him, isn't really going to do so much good for him.

"Are you alright, Auron? How bad are you injured?" Mickey asked in concern.

"Just shut up and don't worry about how I'm doing. I need to concentrate if I'm going to get us out of this." Auron says straining through his wounds as he made his escape after the boom of the Sweet Seeker. Unfortunately adding insult to injury, Auron will have to sneak out of the rooftops, carrying the caged Mickey. Soon enough Meg made it to the duo in one piece. She looked at Auron, baffled at the sight.

"Who is this guy?" she said to herself.

"Mickey, who is this, who's the girl anyway?" Auron panted carrying the cage with all his might.

"Oh, that's right, her name's Meg, she'll be our new navigator." Mickey said as Meg was taken aback by what he said. She looks at him baffled realizing what the mouse said, when in reality she didn't want to be his navigator.

"UGH!" Auron said as his legs gave out in small drops of blood.

"Uh-uh I'm still not intending on joining. Anyway, just who are you two?" Meg says still looking at the injured Auron.

"Not now, MOVE; YOU'RE IN THE WAY!" the injured swordsman groaned as he suddenly grunted and pulled himself together and lifted up the cage with all his might. With blood trailing behind him, he took off step by step and carried the cage back to the town.

"I guess even lowly pirates...can save their friends..." Meg muttered looking back to the swordsman in stun.

 _Desperate Situations! Elephant Tamer Timothy vs Mickey_

 _Meanwhile_

 _"Those damn pirates think they can make a fool out of me? To hell with that. I consider this act of aggression a declaration of war."_ an enraged King Candy muttered in thought pondering in what's left of his throne on how to deal with the three. Suddenly a loud trumpeting sound approached the enraged clown king. The sound came from a small flying pygmy elephant with a small yellow cap and large round ears, deducing that's the source of the elephant's flying.

"It's about time you came, Timothy." King Candy said as a figured appeared on top of the flying elephant. It was a small brown mouse wearing a uniform as if it was something a marching band master would wear.

"If you would mind, your majesty, perhaps me and Dumbo can take the head of the pirate hunter." the mouse said speaking for him and the elephant, who's name must be Dumbo.

"Be my guest, Timothy, be my guest." the evil clown king snickered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Meanwhile, back in the town, Auron was struggling and struggling down the stairway as he continuously carried the stone cage trapping his captain, back to the town. Soon enough, once he reached a building, that appears to be a pet shop, he dropped the cage in relief. Mickey was about to give his swordsman a hearty 'good job' Auron dropped to the floor in exhaustion. He would've easily went for a rest, if it wasn't for the dog standing and panting happily in front of the two.

"What's with the dog?" Auron asked oblivious. The dog was an obese Golden Retriever with an interesting collar on tied to his neck.

"Doggy!" Mickey says moving his cage anxiously, moving forward towards the Golden Retriever.

"Would you be careful with the dog? It could belong to someone. Although...I haven't seen anyone since I went looking for you. He must belong to someone right?" Auron said still facing down.

"Meg said everyone vacated the town ever since Candy arrived. I guess this dog didn't; I wonder if it knows tricks?" Mickey says leaning his cage closer to the panting happy dog.

"Sit!" Mickey says, and the dog obeyed him and sat down.

"Cool, he is! Now shake!" the dog once again obeyed.

"Speak!"

"Hi there!" the dog ob-wait what? The two abruptly stopped, and then slowly turned to the dog.

"D-did that dog just say 'hi there?'" Auron said stunned.

"Oh yes!" the dog said, though he's actually speaking through his collar, but even that startled Auron to the extent of pushing him back up after straining himself from an injury.

"My name is Dug and though I have just met you, I love you!" the dog says leaping on the injured swordsman. Auron however...isn't really faring with the dog, so well.

"My master made me this collar. He is a good and smart master and he made me this collar so that I may tal-SQUIRREL!" the dog abruptly yelled out looking to some other direction. There was a sudden pause between Mickey, Auron and Dug as the two only looked at the distracted dog.

"My master is good and smart." Dug continued regaining his train of thought. Auron only sighed and leaned back to the porch of the building.

"THIS TALKING DOG IS AMAZING!" Mickey says looking at the dog in awe.

"You know what, I honestly don't give a damn, he can chatter up a storm for all I care." Auron sighed suddenly he felt himself losing consciousness and leaned from the deck to the ground. "I don't feel so good..." he groaned.

"Hey mouse, you'll probably need this more than I do, you did get me out of a sticky situation an all," Meg said approaching Mickey and dropped a rusty key to the ground.

"Score, the key to the cage! Did you steal this one just for me?" Mickey says excitedly.

"I did it so we can get even, don't make it much of a big deal. I don't owe you anything, so we're square, OK?" Meg says to the mouse. Unfortunately, just when Mickey was about to grab the key...

"OH BOY A SNACK!" Dug says as he, unbeknownst to him, ate up the key to Mickey's freedom and swallowed it whole, thinking it was a snack. Auron and Meg looked at the dog at both shock and confusion, but Mickey looked at the dog in pure rage.

"You dammed dog..." Mickey snarled as he suddenly lunged at the talking dog and strangled him to no end in pure rage. This squabble went for a good 3 minutes until a man came to the three and glared specifically at the mouse strangling the dog.

"Hey! Quit picking on poor Dug you neanderthal!" yelled the man. Everybody turned and noticed the cubical shaped old man wearing glasses, and a brown suit walking to them with his walking crotch.

"And who might you be, old man?" Auron asked him.

"You have no right to call me old man! I'm the mayor of this town, Mayor Fredrickson and I demand to know why you're hurting Dug!" the mayor demanded, but not until he noticed Auron's servere wound.

"That's quite an injury you got there, sir. I take it you had a run in with King Candy. No matter, we need to get you to a hospital and fast." the old man said as he dragged Auron to the building behind them. After a good 5 minutes, the old man came out.

"How's Auron?" Mickey asked.

"I told him he needed to see a doctor, but he insisted that he would just sleep it off." Fredrickson said.

"Maybe sleep is his medicine. I like to sleep!" Dug said.

"Which reminds me, why are you just sitting there anyway, Dug? Are you a lazy dog or something?" Mickey asked the dog, to which he sighed to his response, as did Fredrickson.

"He's guarding the store." the mayor piped up.

"Guarding the store?" Meg asked. She then looked closely to the store behind Dug and noticed that it was a pet food shop.

"Oh, I see a pet food store." Meg said in realization.

"The man who run this store was a very important friend of mine. When he passed I assumed it was his responsibility of taking care of ol' Dug." Fredrickson said as he went and took a plate of doggy snacks for Dug and placed it in front of him. Dug then went and scarfed it down.

"The owner died?" Meg asked.

"Unfortunately. 3 months ago he was fighting his illness for a long time, the illness won." Fredrickson sighed as he went inside the dog food store.

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master all his time..." Meg said in depression.

"That seems to be the consensus." Fredrickson said closing and locking up the shop and sat down at the porch. "But I find that hard to believe. He may not look like it, but Dug's a smart dog; he's probably already aware that his master isn't coming back."

"But why does he stay here at there store if he already knows his master isn't coming back?"

"The way I see it, I guess because he has a connection to it. It's his treasure, he's been guarding it. His master left the shop to him, and that's why he's been protecting it ever since. I tried to bring him to my place so he won't be out of the elements, but he won't take so much of a step away from here."

"My master has made me the owner of this shop, I won't forgive myself if something happens to it. Responsibility is on my shoulders." Dug said as he returned the plate in front of the mayor. Suddenly, an elephant's roar suddenly bellowed the entire village. The mayor gasped knowing what that sound was.

"What an elephant's here?" Meg asked in confusion.

"It's Elephant Tamer Timothy! You all got to get out of here!" Fredrickson yelled as something peculiar came nearing the group. As Fredrickson ran off in fear and Meg followed him confused on what he means, Mickey on the other hand was looking to a peculiar sight. A pygmy elephant with ears as large as butterfly wings, and a mouse riding on top of it.

"Well, well, well...not so tough now, now that you've been deserted by your friends huh? And after you've just escaped, such a crying shame if you ask me." the mouse said.

"Who the heck are you?" Mickey said to the mouse much smaller than him.

"Timothy's the name. Elephant Tamer Timothy, and this is my partner Dumbo." Timothy said as the elephant blew his trunk in greetings. "We're both members of the Candy Pirates."

"What, are you in a marching band or something?" Mickey said.

"IT'S A UNIFORM, DIMWIT!" the small mouse barked.

"A uniform for what?" Mickey retorted.

"A...A...DOH WHATEVER! It doesn't matter, anyway. Bottom line you can't assume you're safe just because you're in that cage. In fact, it leaves you vulnerable for an attack because you can't even go anywhere! Perhaps you don't understand the terrifying skill I've been gifted, don't you? If I can tame and guide an elephant, than it's clear that there's no animal in this world that I can't bend to do my bidding!" the elephant tamer said as he jumped off of Dumbo and scampered to Doug.

"Shake." the mouse said hoping Doug would obey. In Mickey's thoughts it would more likely be _"Oh boy, a snack!" Doug said as he scarfed down on the band leader._ But that didn't really happen.

"Either way, nameless thief, I've no interest in killing you anyway. Just point me to the direction Roronoa Auron is, else I'll have to change my mind." the mouse pestered getting back on Dumbo's back.

"No!" Mickey retorted.

"Have it your way, mouse. Dumbo, my minds made up, pal. ATTACK!" Timothy commanded as Dumbo trumpeted and suddenly shot out a strong array of boiling water. Unfortunately missing the mouse, the boiling water however was enough to melt the cage down, freeing Mickey.

"WHOO! Finally out!" Mickey cheered when suddenly Dumbo sucked in air from his trunk, evidently sucking in Mickey. So much for being free.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you a hand...Dumbo, FIRE!" Timothy said as Dumbo shot his trunk out, watching as Mickey was suddenly shot out of his trunk as if he was in a cannon. Soon, Mickey met on impact with an abandoned building.

"Good boy, Dumbo. Now, let's get that Roronoa Auron and kill him and my reputation will strengthen. Aaaaaand of course some sweet, sweet peanuts for you, huh buddy?" Timothy said as Dumbo gave out a squeal in delight, as they both went to hunt for Auron...but not until Dumbo suddenly stopped completely.

"What's wrong?" Timothy sighed. Dumbo was too busy squealing at the thought of peanuts so much, that he couldn't wait for them.

"What's that? You want peanuts now? Alright, fine. You did do a good job getting rid of that caged mouse, anyway, so I suppose a reward is OK." Timothy said as Dumbo suddenly squealed even louder, but suddenly,

 _"_ No. _"_

"I beg your pardon?" Timothy said as he looked down at the glaring Dug.

"I said no. I will not let you take any food from my master's pet store!" Dug said glaring daggers at the mouse, to which he only scoffed at Dug.

"BAH! Don't tell me you actually think you can defend the shop," Timothy said as Dumbo is creepily flying to the front of the shop, also glaring at Dug, understanding what the angry dog is saying.

"I WARN YOU, STAY BACK! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON THIS SHOP!" Dug barked as the translator did the talking.

* * *

 ** _Mickey's P.O.V_**

Huh, looks like I'm OK, aside from the damaged rubble that used to be a house. "Well would ya look at that, I'm OK! Not only that, but I'm finally outta that cage, too!" I said as I rose up from the rubble.

"Alright, first things first: I'm gonna teach those Candy Pirates a lesson they'll never forget, then I'll encourage Meg to be my navigator!" Oh, speak of the devil, there she is with Mayor Fredrickson.

"H-how did you survive that attack!?" Meg asked in bewilderment.

"Wait, you're ALIVE?!" the Mayor yelled also in bewilderment.

"Just got lucky." I shrugged. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

"Surviving an attack like that ain't normal for a human being. I get that you're a mouse and all, but this is just unnatural!" Meg prattled as I swiped the dust from the house, off of my shorts.

"Not normal, huh?" I said casually, but then I looked at Mr. Fredrickson, to which he looked at me in suspicion, as if I'm bad news or something.

"Son, exactly _WHY_ did you come to this town in the first place, anyway? And how'd you get involved with those pirates?! There's something you're not tellin' me, and I wanna know WHAT!" he yelled.

"Oh, all I'm here for is finding charts to the Grand Line and searching for a Navigator for my pirate crew. Anyway, that small mouse said he's looking for Auron, so I better get going!" I said as I went off to the distance.

* * *

 ** _Dug's P.O.V_**

Meanwhile both Dug and Dumbo were glaring daggers at each other in a fight for the Pet Shop. Dug knows it's important to keep this property and he isn't going to let a pygmy elephant get in his way. What he wasn't prepared for was the sudden cannon fire from Dumbo, blasting both Dug and the Pet Shop sign away. And as Dumbo came nearing the Pet Shop, Dug ran to it, knowing he won't let them win...he can't let them win...it's a promise.

 _"For you, master!"_ Dug said in thought.

 _"Now Dug, just know this shop belongs to the two of us, now." Dug's master said as the smaller and younger Dug without his translation colar watched his master carry a heavy stack of pet food to the counter. So Dug then took part of the work and carried a bag of heavy pet food. It was at that moment his owner picked the poor dog up._

 _"Now now, Dug, that bag is way too big for you" his owner said in the poor dog's mind._ Reminiscing the memories he had with his master, with all his might, he bit Dumbo's leg, making the elephant give out a trumpeting sound of alarm.

 _In Dug's memories' he and his owner were now in a large hill out of town where he watches as his owner struggled to carry the wagon of treats. Dug, then noticed the wagon wasn't budging at all, so he then tried to pull the wagon. Soon once he got the wagon moving, the young dog was caught in the wheel and ended up spinning and spinning and spinning around_

 _"Hahahaha. Now, now, don't hurt yourself, Dug, leave this to me."_ the sound of his owner was completely ringing in the golden retriever's ears as Dug was suddenly shaken off by Dumbo.

 _"Bad Dug, didn't I tell you the inventory's for the customers?" his owner said as he then took out a plate of assorted meats and chickens._

 _"This is OUR food, Sooo...let'a dig in!" his owner said as he and the young pup was sharing the same meat._

"STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!" Dug barked letting his translator do the talking as the pygmy elephant was near and near the Pet Shop.

"For God's sake, GET OUT OF HERE!" Timothy said as Dumbo suddenly blew his trunk as if it was a trumpet, blowing Dug away from them.

 _"Here, Dug, take this." said Dug's owner as he gave Dug a new collar, one that lights up. "It's a translator, boy. It will translate what you're thinking. Go ahead, give it a try!" his owner said as he helped Dug put on his new collar._

 _"Go on, Dug, say something." his owner said in anxiety._

 _"I love you!" Dug's translator said, emanating Dug's thoughts. At that moment, he came up to his owner and licked him left to right as the owner couldn't help but giggle and chuckle._

Once again, Dug and Dumbo were facing each other eye to eye, glaring daggers at each other.

"Not giving up huh?" Timothy said as Dug only growled.

 _"Dug, listen, I'm getting on in years now, I have to see a doctor for a checkup. So, I'm leaving you in charge of the shop, while I'm gone. But don't worry, I'll be back. Guard the shop until I return, pal I'm counting on you." the owner requested._

 _"I will, master!" Dug said cheerfully._

 _"I'm counting on you, buddy. Hold down the fort."_

Dug has had enough of the bad mouse and the bad elephant, so he did what his instincts told him and leaped up, challenging the elephant and the mouse, but it only resulted in another cannon blast at him...this time...it was dead on. Unfortunately, the blast was so big that it not only hit Dug, but the shop as well.

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

Dug only watched the burning shop in sorrow. So much sorrow, that it even left him in tears. Suddenly, he then took a great big howl at the burning building.

 _"The man who run this store was a very important friend of mine. When he passed I assumed it was his responsibility of taking care of ol' Dug." Fredrickson said as he went and took a plate of doggy snacks for Dug and placed it in front of him. Dug then went and scarfed it down._

 _"The owner died?" Meg asked._

 _"Unfortunately. 3 months ago he was fighting his illness for a long time, the illness won." Fredrickson sighed as he went inside the dog food store._

 _"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master all his time..." Meg said in depression._

 _"That seems to be the consensus." Fredrickson said closing and locking up the shop and sat down at the porch. "But I find that hard to believe. He may not look like it, but Dug's a smart dog; he's probably already aware that his master isn't coming back."_

 _"But why does he stay here at there store if he already knows his master isn't coming back?"_

 _"The way I see it, I guess because he has a connection to it. It's his treasure, he's been guarding it. His master left the shop to him, and that's why he's been protecting it ever since. I tried to bring him to my place so he won't be out of the elements, but he won't take so much of a step away from here."_

"Master...I failed..." Dug said as tears finally escaped through the dog's eyes. Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. A certain mouse was watching the poor dog from afar.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Timothy and Dumbo_

"Dammit! Can't believe that annoying little dog bit me! I guess there are just some animals I can't tame." Timothy sighed as he fed the treats he has taken from the shop, to Dumbo. It was at that moment a certain enraged straw hatted mouse came in front of the smaller mouse and the elephant.

"Wait...WHAT?! There's no way you could survive from that blow! How are you still alive?!" Timothy yelled as the mouse only glared at him.

"You can't kill me that easily." he said.

"Is that so? All right then, THEN TO THE GROUND WITH YOU, MOUSE!" Timothy yelled as Dumbo blew his trunk wildly. Soon Timothy jumped off of Dumbo as the enraged elephant charged towards the straw-hat boy.

"HA! There's no way I'm going to be beaten by an elephant!" Mickey says as he stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of Dumbo, twisted. Soon he took a jump out to the other side and...

" _ **Gum-Gum Hammer!**_ " Mickey yelled as the elephant was flying down as if he was a drill, and was suddenly slammed to the ground. Timothy looked at the other mouse in fear and shock.

"DUMBO! W-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Timothy yelled.

"Nothing much. Just ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit." Mickey said calmly as his hat shadowed his head.

"S-s-s-so that means...you have Devil Fruit powers the same as Captain Candy, but this one will turn your entire body to rubber?!" Timothy asked in bewilderment. Mickey then stood up and only glared at him.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I swear! I didn't mean to cause any trouble just please let me go!"

"There's no reason to apologize to me. It's because of you, poor Dug will never get his treasure back.

 _"Master...I failed..." Dug said as tears finally escaped through the dog's eyes._

"Now...I'm going to kick your ass." Mickey said as he suddenly walked up to the small mouse...and raised his left foot.

"NO NO PLEASE!" Timothy cried out when...

 _SPLAT!_

* * *

 ** _Meg's P.O.V_**

Look at that. As I finally made my way back to the town square, I spotted Dug with tears in his eyes looking up at a shop completely destroyed pet shop. His pet shop. There's only one thing in mind, that I just had to let out for myself.

"Pirates. They're all the same. Nothing more than heartless, cruel bastards. They destroy everything people would hold dear, without giving it a second thought." It was at that moment I saw the mouse going up to poor Dug. That dammed pirate.

"So, you're alive, pirate? I was certain that elephant was going to blow you to smithereens, and end it all. And you know, I wish he did! At least there would be one less pirate left in the world! Or maybe... I can just finish the job before you gather a crew AND DESTROY SOMETHING ELSE!" I rush towards the brat to end it all, but the mayor blocked my way.

"Stop, Meg, that's enough. There's no reason for violence." Fredrickson said holding me back.

"As if you could kill me." Mickey said.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SEE!"

"I said that's enough! What's wrong with you people?!" Fredrickson commanded. At that moment I saw that brat walking up to the poor pup and...gave him a bag of dog treats?

"F-f-for me?" the dog asked.

"For you." Mickey replied as he then sat down with Dug. "Sorry, Dug, but that's all I could save for you. That damned elephant ate the rest." I-I don't understand. He fought the lion...to get the dog's food?

"I didn't defend the store and all, but for what it's worth, I think ya fought really well. By the looks of those bruises, I can tell you gave it your all." Mickey continued. At that moment Dug took the dog treats and left off with it. But not before stopping to say one last thing.

"Thank you, Mickey. It is the best thing you could ever give me. I don't have much to give, except, good luck. Give King Candy a run, for me and my master." Dug said thankfully.

"Thanks, Dug." Mickey sighed.

 _"I guess...this pirate ain't all that bad, after all." I said in thought._

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Meanwhile in the ruins of the rooftop, King Candy sits on his throne in outrage, after it being made back up again, as he looked at the bruised mouse.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU WERE DEFEATED?! HOW?!" King Candy demanded.

"I-I-I apologize for failing you, your majesty." Timothy bowed.

"Such a shame. How could you be defeated by Auron? He was wounded, no less! Then again, it must of been a pretty epic fight if it took you that long to return," King Candy said as Timothy looked at his king in confusion, he really thinks Auron defeated him?

"You don't understand, your majesty! It wasn't Auron who defeated me, it was that Straw Hat mouse!" Timothy explained.

"WHAT?! Now that's shameful, there's no way that skinny little mouse got the better of, YOU of all people!" King Candy said in shock.

"He-he-he-he's eaten the G-uuuuuuuh" Timothy moaned as he finally fainted to the ground. At that moment the king looked boiling mad, on par.

"OK, yep, now I'm pissed. Alright then, men, prepare all the remaining Sweet Seekers out here. This time, we're going to blow this damn island into smithereens." King Candy commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the town,

"Listen, mouse. I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Meg said apologetically.

"Hey, it's cool, you've been under allot of stress lately anyway. But hey, it's OK" Mickey said in understanding.

"I'm pathetic, really pathetic. If Dug fought with all of his might for his pet shop, then what could I do? I'm the mayor and yet I've done nothing but sitting back and watching our town be obliterated by that DAMN KING CANDY and his despicable crew!" Mayor Fredrickson yelled in anger as Mickey and Meg tried to ease his anger.

"Calm down, Mayor," Meg said.

"It was 40 years ago this whole area was nothing but barren, rugged land. We all worked together to make fields for our crops, we built stores, diners, we built everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens! Now, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M NOT GOING TO LET KING CANDY AND HIS CREW TERRORIZE US ANYMORE!" Fredrickson explained as if he was preparing for battle.

Meanwhile,

"Fire a special Sweet Seeker. Blow this town to the ground!" King Candy commanded. Soon the crew did as he commanded, and fired a Sweet Seeker dead on on a stray building making the Mayor fearful as ever.

"He's gonna destroy it all..." Fredrickson sighed. Suddenly Mickey yelled in realization.

"OH NO! AURON WAS IN THAT BUILDING!" Mickey yelled looking to the pile of rubble that was once a store.

"Sorry, kid, if anything he's probably dead, now." Fridrickson mourned.

"Auron! Auron, are you in there?!" Mickey yelled hoping for an answer, to his luck he heard a annoyed grumble from inside the rubble.

"Well...that was one hell of a way to wake someone up," Auron said as Mickey sighed in relief. He's OK. "Would've used some more zzz's..."

"But...how did you survive that blast?" Meg said curiously.

"YES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mickey squealed. Suddenly Meg, Mickey and Auron turned to the growling Fredrickson, who was shaking in anger.

"I refuse to let that 'KING' get away with this. I won't let this man destroy all that we've worked for, for the last 40 years. I am MAYOR of this town, I WILL PROTECT IT AND ITS INHABITANT, I SWEAR TO MY DYING BREATH!" The Mayor yelled charging, but was immediately stopped by Meg.

"Stop, Mayor, STOP, You know you can't defeat King Candy!" Meg retorted.

"That's true, I can't. But there are just some fights a man can't run from, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" Fridrickson yelled.

"That's right, old man." Mickey agreed.

"Don't egg him on, Mickey, it's dangerous for him to fight Candy!" Meg retorted.

"I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS!" The Mayor seethed as tears were dripping from his glasses. At that moment as soon as Meg stopped in shock, Mayor Fredrickson charged to the location of where Candy was. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, CLOWN KING CANDY!"

"Th-the mayor...was crying?" Meg said in thought.

"Was he? I really didn't notice." Mickey quipped.

"I guess the fun is really beginning, isn't it?" Auron piped up.

"Guys, this really isn't the time for laughter." Meg warned.

"Don't worry, I've grown fond of the old man, anyway. There's no way I would let the man die." Mickey said walking, trailing behind Mayor Fredrickson, as Auron followed his lead.

"Well in that case, we should hurry, right?" Auron said casually.

"Guys, wait! I can understand Mickey, but you too? You're wounded!" Meg retorted.

"And why should that stop me? The injury to my reputation is more grueling than the injury in my guy" Auron said determinedly.

"Alright then, without further adieu, we can't go to the Grand Line without those charts. So what do ya say? Will you join my crew, please? C'mon, it'll be fun!" Mickey said holding his hand out, in hope for an answer. But Meg simply rejected his offer, once again and slapped his hand out of the way.

"Sorry, mouse, but there's no way I would stoop so low as to becoming a pirate...but...I suppose we could team up so we could achieve both of our goals." Meg said with a smirk.

* * *

"The second cannon is ready to go, your majesty!" one of the crewmen said as King Candy and his crew continued to fire at the town.

"Right then, fire at my c-" King Candy said before he was suddenly so rudely interrupted by a certain someone.

"KING CANDY, COME ON OUT!" It was the Mayor, he was just standing before the building King Candy has captured, determination was so high for him, but hope was all still low as he shakily raised his spear pointing it to King Candy up above.

"I MADE A PROMISE TO KEEP THIS TOWN SAFE, AND BY GOD I WILL KEEP IT SAFE! THIS TOWN IS MY TREASURE, AND I WON'T HAVE YOU TERRORIZE MY PEOPLE ANY LONGER, SO COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Fredrickson hollered from below.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't be serious, you old coot. This town ain't treasure, we're talking about treasures like silver, gold, jewelry. This town ain't nothing and you know it, so cut the crap, old man and beat it, before I kill you, myself." King Candy boasted.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!" Fredrickson yelled when suddenly he was grabbed by the floating hand of King Candy. The mayor was suddenly hoisted up from the ground.

"BWAHAHAHA! Soon I'm gonna conquer the Grand Line, and flashily obtain all the world's riches. And there isn't anything you or anyone could do to stop me. All the world shall belong to me, but since you love this town so much, then perhaps I should just kill you first, so you won't be there to see how I destroy your 'precious' village!" King Candy said threateningly.

"SHUT UP...AND..F...FIGHT ME ALREADY!" Fredrickson strained as he was being choked by King Candy's hand.

"Don't get cocky." Candy said threateningly.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU DESTROY THIS TOWN...EVEN...IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Fredrickson said determinedly.

"Fine then." King Candy sneered, when suddenly he felt a tingle in the hand he was strangling Fredrickson with. It was Mickey! He grabbed a hold of Candy's hand and saved Fredrickson, who was passed out.

"YOU AGAIN?!" King Candy yelled.

"I'm here to kick your ass, King Candy, just like I promised you." Mickey said determinedly.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Sorry that took longer than I thought, I had some college stuff I needed to get out of my way, and now...well they're out of the way. I hope you enjoyed the story, and here are the characters.**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Dug  
_** A small rotund golden retriever with a collar that translate his every thoughts. Back when he was a pup, Dug was living happily with his owner, an inventor and proprietor of the village Pet Shop. However, before Dug's owner died, the small pup was put in charge of the Pet Shop. It's been years since his owner never returned, Dug could assume the worse, but it does not mean he could abandon his post. He would stay and defend the pet shop from King Candy's minions...but failed.  
 _First Appearance: Up, (2009)_

 ** _Mayor Fredrickson  
_** The mayor of the abandoned town. Though his towns people left the village, the Mayor did not, instead he stayed by along with Dug to show that they're not afraid of King Candy and his minions. They both have treasures that they don't want to abandon so easily, in the Mayor's case, the village itself is his treasure, and he doesn't want to leave it, no matter the cost, even if it means dying by King Candy's hand.  
 _First Appearance: Up, (2009)_

 ** _Clown King Candy_**  
As everyone would refer to him as Candy the Immortal, King Candy is considered to be the scourge of the East Blue to which he and his crew has taken refuge in Orange Town, a small village that everyone has evacuated because of Candy's horrifying powers. King Candy is a pirate who has eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit causing him to manipulate his body parts in to sliced up pieces, making him completely immune to swords. Did he meet his demise? It is unknown...for now.  
 _First Appearance: Wreck-it Ralph, (2012)_

 ** _Elephant Tamer Timothy & Dumbo  
_**Whereas Dumbo is the elephant, Timothy is the elephant TAMER. Timothy and Dumbo are both members of the Candy Pirates and were sent by King Candy to exterminate Auron. Before they go out and stop Auron, they had a little encounter with Dug and Mickey. After Mickey was freed from his cage and after Dug's Pet Shop was destroyed, they were both defeated by Mickey's hand.  
 _First Appearances: Dumbo, (1941)_


	7. Fight of Swordsmen: Auron vs Honest John

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _"It's Elephant Tamer Timothy! You all got to get out of here!" Fredrickson yelled as something peculiar came nearing the group. As Fredrickson ran off in fear and Meg followed him confused on what he means, Mickey on the other hand was looking to a peculiar sight. A pygmy elephant with ears as large as butterfly wings, and a mouse riding on top of it._

 _"Well, well, well...not so tough now, now that you've been deserted by your friends huh? And after you've just escaped, such a crying shame if you ask me." the mouse said._

 _"Who the heck are you?" Mickey said to the mouse much smaller than him._

 _"Timothy's the name. Elephant Tamer Timothy, and this is my partner Dumbo." Timothy said as the elephant blew his trunk in greetings. "We're both members of the Candy Pirates."_

 _"What, are you in a marching band or something?" Mickey said._

 _"IT'S A UNIFORM, DIMWIT!" the small mouse barked._

 _"Have it your way, mouse. Dumbo, my minds made up, pal. ATTACK!" Timothy commanded as Dumbo trumpeted and suddenly shot out a strong array of boiling water. Unfortunately missing the mouse, the boiling water however was enough to melt the cage down, freeing Mickey._

 _"WHOO! Finally out!" Mickey cheered when suddenly Dumbo sucked in air from his trunk, evidently sucking in Mickey. So much for being free._

 _"Don't worry, I'll lend you a hand...Dumbo, FIRE!" Timothy said as Dumbo shot his trunk out, watching as Mickey was suddenly shot out of his trunk as if he was in a cannon. Soon, Mickey met on impact with an abandoned building._

 ** _0000000000000_**

 _Dug only watched the burning shop in sorrow. So much sorrow, that it even left him in tears. Suddenly, he then took a great big howl at the burning building._

 _"Master...I failed..." Dug said as tears finally escaped through the dog's eyes. Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. A certain mouse was watching the poor dog from afar._

 ** _0000000000000_**

 _"Is that so? All right then, THEN TO THE GROUND WITH YOU, MOUSE!" Timothy yelled as Dumbo blew his trunk wildly. Soon Timothy jumped off of Dumbo as the enraged elephant charged towards the straw-hat boy._

 _"HA! There's no way I'm going to be beaten by an elephant!" Mickey says as he stretched his arms and grabbed a hold of Dumbo, twisted. Soon he took a jump out to the other side and..._

 _" **Gum-Gum Hammer!** " Mickey yelled as the elephant was flying down as if he was a drill, and was suddenly slammed to the ground. Timothy looked at the other mouse in fear and shock._

 _"DUMBO! W-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU?!" Timothy yelled._

 _"Nothing much. Just ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit." Mickey said calmly as his hat shadowed his head._

 _"S-s-s-so that means...you have Devil Fruit powers the same as Captain Candy, but this one will turn your entire body to rubber?!" Timothy asked in bewilderment. Mickey then stood up and only glared at him._

 _"Look man, I'm sorry, I swear! I didn't mean to cause any trouble just please let me go!"_

 _"There's no reason to apologize to me. It's because of you, poor Dug will never get his treasure back._

 _"Master...I failed..." Dug said as tears finally escaped through the dog's eyes._

 _"Now...I'm going to kick your ass." Mickey said as he suddenly walked up to the small mouse...and raised his left foot._

 _"NO NO PLEASE!" Timothy cried out when..._

 _SPLAT!_

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _"I guess the fun is really beginning, isn't it?" Auron piped up._

 _"Guys, this really isn't the time for laughter." Meg warned._

 _"Don't worry, I've grown fond of the old man, anyway. There's no way I would let the man die." Mickey said walking, trailing behind Mayor Fredrickson, as Auron followed his lead._

 _"Well in that case, we should hurry, right?" Auron said casually._

 _"Guys, wait! I can understand Mickey, but you too? You're wounded!" Meg retorted._

 _"And why should that stop me? The injury to my reputation is more grueling than the injury in my guy" Auron said determinedly._

 _"Alright then, without further adieu, we can't go to the Grand Line without those charts. So what do ya say? Will you join my crew, please? C'mon, it'll be fun!" Mickey said holding his hand out, in hope for an answer. But Meg simply rejected his offer, once again and slapped his hand out of the way._

 _"Sorry, mouse, but there's no way I would stoop so low as to becoming a pirate...but...I suppose we could team up so we could achieve both of our goals." Meg said with a smirk._

 ** _000000000000000000_**

 _"BWAHAHAHA! Soon I'm gonna conquer the Grand Line, and flashily obtain all the world's riches. And there isn't anything you or anyone could do to stop me. All the world shall belong to me, but since you love this town so much, then perhaps I should just kill you first, so you won't be there to see how I destroy your 'precious' village!" King Candy said threateningly._

 _"SHUT UP...AND..F...FIGHT ME ALREADY!" Fredrickson strained as he was being choked by King Candy's hand._

 _"Don't get cocky." Candy said threateningly._

 _"I'LL NEVER LET YOU DESTROY THIS TOWN...EVEN...IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Fredrickson said determinedly._

 _"Fine then." King Candy sneered, when suddenly he felt a tingle in the hand he was strangling Fredrickson with. It was Mickey! He grabbed a hold of Candy's hand and saved Fredrickson, who was passed out._

 _"YOU AGAIN?!" King Candy yelled._

 _"I'm here to kick your ass, King Candy, just like I promised you." Mickey said determinedly._

 _Epic Showdown! Auron the Swordsman vs Honest John the Acrobat!_

We now continue our story with our dear friend, Straw Hat Mickey, who is grabbing a hold of the disembodied hand of the Chop-Chop man, King Candy, while also carrying the passed out mayor of Orange Town, Mayor Fredrickson.

"DAMMIT GET OFF ME!" Candy bantered as Mickey finally decided to let go of his hand, to which it reattached back to its owner. "Damn you, Straw Hat!" King Candy hissed. Soon Mickey let got of Fredrickson and the mayor dropped to the ground, catching his breath.

"How dare you..." Candy seethed. "You can't expect to walk up to MY roof, and grab a hold of my own hand and expect to walk out alive! I'M THE KING HERE; AND I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!"

"Alright, listen up you two, I'm only here for the charts and the treasure, and that's what I'm leaving here with, got it?" Meg ordered.

"Understood." Auron said casually.

"Go...away...all of you..." Fredrickson said in breaths. "W-Why'd ya follow me..? You're all outsiders...I'll handle this myself. This is my town, and this is my fight. So whether you like it or not, I'm fighting Candy, and I'm fighting him alone. UNDERSTOOD?! CANDY IS MY FIGHT AND MY FIGHT ONLY! I WANT NONE OF YOU INVOLV-" as he the rose up and got in his battle position, Mickey suddenly slammed him to a nearby building, knocking him unconscious.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHY'D YOU KNOCK OUT THE MAYOR?!" Meg yelled, shocked at Mickey's actions.

"Because..." Mickey said casually.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. If the old man continued to fight, then he would've died. It's for the best, if anything." Auron intervened.

"OK I GET THAT, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO SLAM HIM TO A DAMN WALL! THERE COULD'VE BEEN A MUCH BETTER COMPROMISE THAN HURTING THE POOR MAN!" Meg retorted.

"After all...Candy's just a..." Mickey started before inhaling deeply until his thoughts enhanced in sound. " _ **BIG NOSED PINK WEARING FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKKKKKKKKKK!**_ "

Damn...

"AND SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS GONNA MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE FOR US!" Meg screamed, dumbfounded, as King Candy's dumbfounded look turned into one of great rage.

"Dammit, boy, how many times do I have to say it...It's SALMON _**SALMON!**_ " King Candy seethed. " _ **TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE SWEET SEEKERS NOOOOOOOOW!"**_ scared of their captain, the Candy Pirates readied the cannon and placed another Sweet Seeker in.

"You had to say THAT, didn't you." Meg said sarcastically running to take cover.

"Let's go Mickey!" Auron said.

"Don't worry, you go ahead. Leave this to me." Mickey said in determination.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Candy ordered as the Sweet Seeker blasted out of the cannon directly hurdling towards Mickey.

"Now... _ **Gum-Gum Balloon!**_ " Mickey yelled as his stomach suddenly inflated as if it was a large balloon. The Sweet Seeker was suddenly caught by by the inflated stomach shocking everyone, even Meg.

"H-huh?" Meg said baffled.

"WHAT IS HE?!" one of the Candy Pirates shouted.

"He caught the Sweet Seeker?!" King Candy yelled baffled. Suddenly just as resulted, the Sweet Seeker was suddenly reflected back towards King Candy and his pirates and...

 _BOOM!_

"That'll take care of them!" Mickey said deflating back into his diminutive size.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL KINDA MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Meg yelled.

"I think you freaked her out." Auron said bluntly.

Soon the entire building King Candy and his crew took refuge in was nothing more than soot and ash. The building was completely destroyed by the Sweet Seeker, and all of the Candy Pirates were unconscious from the blast...all except one.

"I knew there was something seriously wrong with you, ever since you survived that attack from that damn elephant! I want to know right now, just what the hell are you, and fast!" Meg commanded. Suddenly, rising up from the dirt came the injured band leader, Timothy. As he then looked up at the mouse wearing a straw hat, he came to one realization.

"GUH, YOUR MAJESTY, THIS MOUSE IS NOT ALL THAT HE SEEMS TO BE! HE HAS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS, JUST LIKE YOU, ONLY HE ATE THE GUM-GUM FRUIT! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Timothy explained in panic.

"Is that so?" King Candy mused.

"Gum-Gum Fruit? You're a Rubber man?" Meg asked.

"That's right!" Mickey said stretching his cheeks as an example, to which Meg gave out a startled yelp.

"So, that mouse has Devil Fruit powers too, huh? That would explain how he managed to bounce the Sweet Seeker back." Candy said. Suddenly another being rose up from the rubble, it was a fox carrying a cane holding Dumbo. The fox was wearing a greet top hat and a blue cape with the Candy Pirate insignia. He was wearing a green sweater and green trousers and pristine white gloves just like Mickey.

"Devil Fruit powers huh? And how are you to respond to this insult, eh, your majesty?" the fox said.

"Oh Honest John, my friend, I'm afraid I'm far too angry to give a thought." Candy said slyly

"Dammit put him down, John! What the hell did you do to poor Dumbo?!" Timothy exclaimed.

"Huh? This elephant's yours? Sorry I used him to shield myself so my clothes don't get dirty. An honest gent like myself needs to keep his style, am I right?" Honest John said dropping Dumbo abruptly.

"DUMBO! Oh, dearest Dumbo, please say something, buddy! Anything!" Timothy said scurrying to his unconscious friend. Soon as Dumbo awakens, the first sight he sees is Honest John's darken glare. The elephant then cowered behind his tamer in fear.

"Dumbo! Yo-you-YOU BASTARD!" Timothy exclaimed as he charged at John, to which he coolly got out of the way, and he sent the poor mouse flying with his cane. Soon the mouse was then flying towards the straw-hat mouse.

"GAAAAAAAH! OUT OF MY WAY!" Timothy screamed.

"How about...out of MY way!" Mickey said kicking the mouse to the wall of another building, practically making small cracks on it. Now the band leader was unconscious.

"Your majesty," Honest John said coldly.

"Yeah, John?" Candy answered.

"If it pleases you, your majesty, allow me to repay their disrespect." Honest John said glaring at the mouse and the girl.

"Well, it's alright with me, but only if you make it a good show!" Candy said.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't disappoint." Honest John said as he unsheathed his cane revealing a sword. Soon the fox took off his cape and leaped up in the air and landed on a unicycle and charged straight at the girl and the mouse.

"You may refer to me as Honest John: Master of the Acrobatics and King Candy's Chief of Staff! You will pay for your insolence!" John said as he charged straight towards the awed mouse and the concerned girl. Soon the fox's sword was caught by another's...Auron's.

"Not so fast, fox. I'll clash swords with you." Auron said determinedly.

"It would be an honor, Roronoa Auron. As as swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you." Honest John sneered.\

"Auron, I appreciate what you're doing an all, but uh, maybe it's best I could handle this guy. You're hurt pretty badly, you ne-" Mickey intervened but was immediately blocked back by Auron.

"Just stay put, I'll handle him." Auron said with a ferocious glare locked to Honest John.

" _Well, well...isn't that the wound King Candy inflict on him? The fool, this is just too easy,"_ Honest John said in thought, when suddenly he called out his first move. " _ **Arsonist Technique!**_ " the fox yelled as he suddenly inflicted Auron with a breath of fire, followed by a ferocious kick into Auron's flesh wound.

"GAHHHHH!" Auron screamed as his legs then gave out as he glared at the fox, who only chuckled coldly.

"What's the matter? I didn't kick you that hard, now did I?" the fox taunted.

"Cheap shot! He kicked him right in his wound!" protested Meg.

" _ **Acrobat Technique: Murder at the Steambath!**_ " John called out as he suddenly twirled and twirled and twirled until Auron was surrounded by the smoke of the unicycle tires.

"Acrobat my ass. You call that an attack, I call that a dust cloud," Auron muttered, but was completely caught off guard by John's sword approaching him, but he easily caught it with his three swords. What Auron didn't catch was another kick in his wound. The kick was so powerful it sent Auron flying a few feet.

"That cheating bastard did it again!" exclaimed Meg.

"Really? I'd expect better of you, Roronoa Auron. It's such a disgraceful sight to see a grown man moaning, much less someone as 'strong' as you. I suppose now you've learned what it means to mess with the Candy Pirates," Honest John taunted.

"He-he can't keep doing this! I mean, to keep fighting with a wound so bad, he can't even get up. Mouse, do something! He's gonna get himself killed, y'know!" Meg protested.

"Roronoa Auron...IS FINISHED!" Honest John said charging at the injured man, who immediately stood up.

"Foxes, always the tricky little bastards. You are no same as many others. Well then...if you really wish to dig into my wound...THEN GO AHEAD!" Auron yelled as he was pierced by John's sword taking the fox, Meg and even Mickey by surprise.

" _He...let me pierce him?"_ Honest John muttered in thought.

"Why didn't you dodge his attack?" Meg asked.

"So, fox, is that enough of a handicap for you?" Auron growled showing a cold smirk in his shrouded face. "Then allow me to show you how superior my skills are to yours." Auron sneered, shocking the fox.

"That's the spirit, Auron! GO GET HIM!" Mickey cheered.

"You, sir, have made a vast error in your judgement. I won't be mocked!" Honest John protested.

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest. I refuse to lose to anyone who would dare call themselves a swordsman." Auron pledged.

"I see, a strong resolve is what keeps you going, eh? But don't worry, wounds as bad as yours is a good enough excuse...to losing to me!" Honest John said raising his sword.

"To hell with that!" Auron sneered. "If I lose to a clown fox such as yourself even with these minimal injuries, then I don't have a bright future ahead of me, now do I?" Auron pledged clenching his third sword in his teeth.

"WHOO-HOO! GO AURON! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Mickey cheered.

"I've seen enough of this," Meg said abruptly as Mickey turned to her in confusion. "You pirates can do what you want and kill each other till the end of time for all I care. I mean it doesn't matter to me one bit if you win or lose or not. I'm off to get their treasure and high-tail it outta here. Until then, good luck with the fight, mouse!" the woman then darted off leaving Mickey to watch.

"Alright, see ya!" Mickey waved back.

"Alright, Mr. Swordsman, here's a taste of my next move," John said taking out three spinning tops. Suddenly the three tops turned into several more, as they were all spinning towards Auron at rapid speed. " _ **Acrobat Technique: The Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!**_ " Honest John called out.

* * *

 _ **Meg's P.O.V**_

Finally, away from those psychos! Both of them are crazy, both Auron and Mickey! If I actually join up with them, it'll be nothing but trouble. Sneaking past King Candy who was too interested in the fight, I made it into the storage area, this is no doubt where King Candy's keeping the charts.

"Good, now I gotta just get the treasure and the charts and I can finally get the hell outta here." I muttered.

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

Meanwhile back in the fight, thousands of spinning tops were making their way to Auron, but one by one he simply cut them in half. Soon, knowing that he needed to think of something else, Honest John called up his next technique.

 **"Acrobat** _ **Technique: A Hike in the Mountains!**_ " the fox yelled as he suddenly pedal himself to the side of the buildings and finally he was just directly above Auron in mid air.

" ** _Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze!_** " Honest John yelled making Mickey look at him in awe. He was so high up in the air, " ** _Sting of the Unicycle!_** " the fox called out.

"Now, hold that thought, John, **_Chop-Chop Cannon!_** Finish him off now,John, I'll hold him!" King Candy commanded as he shot his arm as if it was a cannon. Soon it was nearing and nearing the Swordsman.

"You've got it, your majesty!" Honest John replied back.

"Damn it!" Auron seethed. But just as the hand was about to grab Auron, Mickey intervened and caught it with his foot.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" King Candy screamed in pain, giving Auron the perfect chance to roll out of the way of Honest John's attack.

"Thank you, Mickey." Auron sighed.

"GAAAH! YOU BASTARD!" Candy seethed.

"You should know better then to intervene with a fight that isn't yours. This is Auron's fight and don't forget it. If it's a fight you want, 'your majesty' then your fight's with me!" Mickey said in determination.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Meg**_

 _Clink, Clink, Clink..._ I think I got a spark. I used that spark for the lantern to explore this room covered in darkness. Looking around, I finally found...a dream come true. The motherload of treasure to say the least! Almost any bit of gold, crowns, and jewels there are...happy birthday to me!

"Just look at this dinero! The gold, the jewels, the plated treasures! And every last bit of them is mine!" That's what I originally thought, before I suddenly felt a something cold on my shoulder. A blade, definitely a blade. I turned around and saw the guard...well I'm screwed.

"What do ya think you're doin' here with our treasure?" the guardsman asked. "By order of..uhhh King Candy...anyone who's touched the royal treas...ure will uhhhh huh? Th-there should be more in there..." moaned the guard. The dumbass is drunk as hell...Now this is a perfect opportunity if I've ever seen one.

"Oh, it hurts!" I squealed dramatically getting the guard's attention.

"Huh? You OK? the drunkard moans.

"My-my chest, It's starting to hurt badly!" I said.

"C-chest?" Look at him, googling over my breasts, pirates are the same, every last one of them. As the stupid guard ogles at my breasts I took the opportunity to take out my staff and gave the bastard a blunt hit in the head, knocking him unconscious. I said it once and I'll say it again, pirates, gullible every one of them.

Hello, what's this? Seems the guard has a key to that chest over there. I swiped the key from his neck and opened up the chest revealing...exactly the second thing I needed! The charts!

"And bingo was his name oh!" I mused.

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Meanwhile back in town, King Candy only looked at Mickey in seething rage, while Auron sitting down, tired of the Fox's dirty tricks as the fox in question stood triumphantly in front of the injured swordsman.

"I assure you, Roronoa Auron, that I don't need my king's help to finish you off." Honest John snickered.

"Enough, I grow tired of this." Auron sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's this? You've finally given up, have you? I must admit that I'm surprised you've made it this far with such serious injuries. But I'm also disappointed that the most famed bounty hunter is giving up! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Honest John cackled.

"You've misunderstood. I've grown tired of watching your boring little side shows!" Auron growled.

"Well, then I must apologize for disappointing you. If you've grown bored of it, then how about we spice up the act...BY SHOWING YOU MY _REAL_ SWORDSMAN SKILLS!" Honest John yelled as he prepared him self, and charged straight for the wounded swordsman.

"Now this is where the entertainment begins..." King Candy chuckled menacingly.

"NOW, DIE AURON!" Honest John yelled charging at him. Unfortunately, Auron's next attack surprised the acrobat...surprised him indeed.

" _ **Oni...GIRI!**_ " Auron yelled. Almost as if he didn't cut him, Honest John went right past the robed man just as he said his attack. Soon blood spurted in the fox's chest, with three lashes left on his chest.

"HONEST JOHN!" Candy exclaimed taken by surprise.

"I can't believe...the Candy Pirates...defeated by petty thieves!" Honest John stifled as he suddenly fell to the ground, slowly lost consciousness.

"We aren't petty thieves..." Auron said as he also fell to the ground. "We're...pirates!" Auron stifled, losing consciousness as well. "You're turn...Mickey. I'm going to sleep." Auron muttered.

"Good! Cause I'm looking forward to this!" Mickey said in determination.

 _ **Meg's P.O.V**_

After getting rid of that drunkard bum of a guard, I managed to sneak off with all the gold in Candy's storage. It's a heavy haul, but it'll all be worth it once I set sail outta here. Still...I can't stop thinking about that fight maybe I should...nah, they're fine. Then again...Auron has that bad wound, he'll never make it past that fox...maybe a quick check. I took one last look into town to see...quite the sight, the mayor's unconscious, the elephant tamer's unconscious...even that ruthless acrobat's unconscious. I can here Auron's snoring, so it looks like he's just sleeping it off. Soon I looked to see Mickey confronting King Candy himself.

"So, you guys are pirates?" King Candy asked.

"yep, we're searching for the Grand Line." Mickey replied.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Get real, kid! The Grand Line isn't an easy voyage, and I doubt the two of you halfwits could handle it; And if you actually make it to the Grand Line, which I doubt, what will you do there? Go on a sight-seeing tour or something? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Candy taunted.

"No. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates," Mickey said in determination, to which King Candy looked at the mouse, completely flabbergasted at his response.

"YOU?! KING OF THE PIRATE?! Then by all account that makes me GOD! There's only room one King of the Pirates and I'm gonna be the one to take that title and achieve all the world's riches, got that kid?!" King Candy pledged.

"You're annoying. How about we settle this already?" Mickey said as he got into position. He's serious...he's really going to fight King Candy...then again that Gum-Gum ability could keep the kid alive for a long while. Soon enough King Candy revealed from his hands 10 throwing knives in total and prepared for battle.

"Alright fine. Besides, that damn straw hat on your head is giving me memories of THAT bastard and it's REALLY getting on my nerves, so bring it on, ya wannabe pirate! You remind me too much of that DAMN GREY RABBIT!"

"g-gr-Grey rabbit? Wait...you mean you've actually met my old pal, Bugs?"

"That's right, I knew Bugs..."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I don't know, Straw Hat, but I guess that depends...maybe I do and maybe I don't..."

"What do you mean? Did ya forget?" Is this mouse for real?

"NO I DIDN'T FORGET, YA MORON!" King Candy said as he raised his throwing knives. "I meant you can't expect me to tell you where Bugs, from the goodness of my heart."

"Fine, I'll make you tell me!" Mickey said cracking his knuckles.

"HAHAHAHA! You can give it all you've got, but the chances of defeating me, are oh so slim!" King Candy said as a small dagger appeared in the heel of his pointed shoes. "Now then, I doubt rubber can bounce back a blade, now can it?" Candy sneered. Looks like it's time for some action.

" _ **Chop-Chop RICE CRACKER!**_ " King Candy called out he jumped in midair. Suddenly his lower half of his body split in half making his lower half of his boy twirl and twirl almost as if it was a buzzsaw. Mickey was able to jump out of the way before the blade hit.

"Can't move in midair, can you? That's a darn SHAME HAHAHAHA!" King Candy said while Mickey was in midair, giving him the chance to sling all of his throwing knives.

"Wrong," Mickey said bluntly as he extended his hand to a nearby pole and grappled it, dodging the throwing knives at ease. Soon all of Candy's body parts re-attracted back to him, including the throwing knives.

"Now, that's pretty impressive." King Candy mused.

"I can say the same thing about you, but here comes my _**Gum-Gum PISTOL!**_ " Mickey said extending his fist and flung it towards King Candy, to which he went out of the way in time.

"Neat abilities, I'll give ya that...only thing is, they leave you wide open." King Candy said threateningly as he readied his throwing knives. Soon Mickey's stretched out hand grabbed the tree behind Candy and he slingshot himself towards Candy.

" _ **Gum-G-**_ " Mickey called out but was interrupted by King Candy, who called out his next move.

"I don't think so! _**Chop-Chop Quick Escape!**_ " He called out as his head popped off making Mickey go right through his neck and sent him flying to the tree.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Not good enough 'Rubber Man'" King Candy taunted. Regaining composure, Mickey got up with nothing more than a great big throbbing pain in the head.

"Your moves are so annoying..." Mickey moaned. Y'know...it still surprises me that they're still going at it, really.

"Did...did ya see that?" I heard one of the Candy Pirates moaned...the hell? They're still alive?

"Just pretend you're still down...if ya get caught in a fight like this, then you can't possibly make it outta there alive." Another one groaned.

" ** _Chop-Chop Cannon!_** " King Candy called out as his fist re-attatched and floated towards Mickey. What makes it even worse for the mouse is the throwing knives still at Candy's hand. Without warning, the mouse grabbed the hand quickly, only feeling the tip of a knife touching his nose.

" _ **Separate...**_ " Candy sneered. Soon the hand flung straight through the mouse, to which he dodged it in time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Give up yet?" King Candy boasted. I also noticed the mouse wasn't really doing anything at that point, in fact he glared at King Candy, with his Straw Hat resting on his hand.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mickey growled.

"Aww, was that too much for you? Well, I'm sorry but a scratch in the face isn't gonna s-"

"That's not what I meant, bastard...no one...NO ONE DAMAGES MY LUCKY HAT AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!" Mickey scowled. no one has ever seen him so angry..."THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE, YA HEAR ME?!

"Is that so?" King Candy sneered as his severed hand threw a throwing knife behind Mickey, almost slicing the straw hat through. "If that's the case...PROTECT IT WELL!" His hand darted right behind Mickey catching him off guard...stabbing the Straw Hat. Mickey looked at shock as he watches the throwing knives through the hat. Considering it was made out of straw it was easy to cut.

"No..." Mickey whispered as memories of his past resurfaced again.

 _"I'm in your debt, Mick. Lola told us everything about how you stood up to us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line." Bugs said looking down at the mouse, to which he was crying, completely sniveling. "C'mon, Mick you can't cry. You're a man now,"_

 _"But Bugs! Y-y-y-YOUR ARM!" Mickey wailed, bursting into tears, as he turned to Bug's unattached right arm._

"The hat...Bugs..." Mickey whispered.

 _"In that case, Mr. King of the Pirates," Bugs says as he took off his prized straw hat and placed it on top of Mickey's head. "I'll leave this hat to you. It's my greatest treasure, so make sure nothing happens to it, ya hear me?" This has taken Mickey by surprise so much, that he once again swelled up in tears as the straw hat shadowed his eyes in the sunlight._

 _At that moment, the Grey-Hared Pirates began to depart and left the shores while saying their goodbyes to the town. Bugs only stared at the distance the only mouse who cared so much about him._

 _"I want you to bring back my hat in one piece, Mick. But only when you become a great pirate. That's our promise, Mickey."_

Just at the sight of King Candy's hand attaching back to the spoiled king, Mickey finally dropped to the ground as the Straw Hat was now in Candy's possession.

"How is this old hand-me-down tattered straw hat a treasure, anyway?" King Candy said perplexed at the straw hat. "HAHAHAHAHA! The only treasure in the world are the gold and jewels that bedazzle the scenes, and those things alone reflect their owners grandeur. You SERIOUSLY call this worthless straw hat 'treasure?' Boy oh boy you've got some growing up to do, mouse! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONLY FOOLS BELIEVE WORTHLESS JUNK LIKE THIS IS A TREASURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Shut the hell up! I MADE A PROMISE TO BUGS WHEN HE GAVE ME THAT HAT!" Mickey scowled.

"Huh?' King Candy muttered looking at the hat once more. "So, this is Bugs' hat isn't it? GAH! No wonder it looked so familiar! He always wore that dumb hat back on board." Candy said throwing the hat to the ground. Soon Mickey looked at the 'king' in realization.

"So you and Bugs were on the same pirate crew?" Mickey pestered.

"Back when we were pirates in training, yes. We were 'Conrads'" Candy hissed soon raising his foot up against the straw hat. "GOD, I HATE THAT DAMN RABBIT!" he scowled stomping on the straw hat increasing Mickey's anger.

"Bugs was a better man than you would ever be! You have the GALL to call him a Conrad! _**AND DON'T YOU EVER BAD MOUTH HIM AGAIN!**_ " Mickey growled charging up to Candy.

"Already forgot my attack, boy!? _**CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE!**_ ' King Candy called out as his head snapped off hoping Mickey would jump through again. Only Mickey punched him dead on in the stomach, instead.

"I don't ever want you mentioning the name Bugs again you two-bit clown bastard!" Mickey scowled.

"I can talk whatever the hell I want about Bugs...!" Candy choked as Mickey started to pull his cheeks.

"TELL ME! What happened between you and Bugs. And where is he, now?" Mickey questioned anxiously.

"You want to know, so badly?" Candy hissed. "I loathed that hare, the one and only person I loathed. I'll spit on him for the rest of my life! As long as I'm breathing, Bugs, I will NEVER, EVER forgive you!"

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **One chapter before the three day weekend. enjoy, and remember, I OWN NO ONE!**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Mayor Fredrickson  
_** The mayor of the abandoned town. Though his towns people left the village, the Mayor did not, instead he stayed by along with Dug to show that they're not afraid of King Candy and his minions. They both have treasures that they don't want to abandon so easily, in the Mayor's case, the village itself is his treasure, and he doesn't want to leave it, no matter the cost, even if it means dying by King Candy's hand.  
 _First Appearance: Up, (2009)_

 ** _Clown King Candy_**  
As everyone would refer to him as Candy the Immortal, King Candy is considered to be the scourge of the East Blue to which he and his crew has taken refuge in Orange Town, a small village that everyone has evacuated because of Candy's horrifying powers. King Candy is a pirate who has eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit causing him to manipulate his body parts in to sliced up pieces, making him completely immune to swords. Newly revealed, King Candy was known to be on the same ship as Grey-Hared Bugs, but it seems there was some heated conflict between them. What happened between them is unknown.  
 _First Appearance: Wreck-it Ralph, (2012)_

 ** _Elephant Tamer Timothy & Dumbo  
_**Whereas Dumbo is the elephant, Timothy is the elephant TAMER. Timothy and Dumbo are both members of the Candy Pirates and were sent by King Candy to exterminate Auron. Before they go out and stop Auron, they had a little encounter with Dug and Mickey. After Mickey was freed from his cage and after Dug's Pet Shop was destroyed, they were both defeated by Mickey's hand.  
 _First Appearances: Dumbo, (1941)_

 ** _Honest John the Acrobat  
_** Acrobat of the Candy Pirates, and King Candy's Chief of Staff. He is a ruthless swordsman who uses dirty tricks to get past his enemies. Recently, he clashed swords with the wounded Auron and he was defeated by one last move: one move that we have never seen Auron use, until now.  
 _First Appearance: Pinocchio, (1940)_


	8. Who's the Victor? Devil Fruit Showdown

_**Wealth ,**_ _ **Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Disney's One Piece**_

 _"NOW, DIE AURON!" Honest John yelled charging at him. Unfortunately, Auron's next attack surprised the acrobat...surprised him indeed._

 _" **Oni...GIRI!** " Auron yelled. Almost as if he didn't cut him, Honest John went right past the robed man just as he said his attack. Soon blood spurted in the fox's chest, with three lashes left on his chest._

 _"HONEST JOHN!" Candy exclaimed taken by surprise._

 _"I can't believe...the Candy Pirates...defeated by petty thieves!" Honest John stifled as he suddenly fell to the ground, slowly lost consciousness._

 _"We aren't petty thieves..." Auron said as he also fell to the ground. "We're...pirates!" Auron stifled, losing consciousness as well. "You're turn...Mickey. I'm going to sleep." Auron muttered._

 _"Good! Cause I'm looking forward to this!" Mickey said in determination._

 ** _0000000000000000_**

 _Hello, what's this? Seems the guard has a key to that chest over there. I swiped the key from his neck and opened up the chest revealing...exactly the second thing I needed! The charts!_

 _"And bingo was his name oh!" I mused._

 ** _00000000000000000_**

 _"Bugs was a better man than you would ever be! You have the GALL to call him a Conrad! **AND DON'T YOU EVER BAD MOUTH HIM AGAIN!** " Mickey growled charging up to Candy._

 _"Already forgot my attack, boy!? **CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE!** ' King Candy called out as his head snapped off hoping Mickey would jump through again. Only Mickey punched him dead on in the stomach, instead._

 _"I don't ever want you mentioning the name Bugs again you two-bit clown bastard!" Mickey scowled._

 _"I can talk whatever the hell I want about Bugs...!" Candy choked as Mickey started to pull his cheeks._

 _"TELL ME! What happened between you and Bugs. And where is he, now?" Mickey questioned anxiously._

 _"You want to know, so badly?" Candy hissed. "I loathed that hare, the one and only person I loathed. I'll spit on him for the rest of my life! As long as I'm breathing, Bugs, I will NEVER, EVER forgive you!"_

 _Who's the Victor? Devil Fruit Power Showdown!_

Looking back at the battle between Mickey and Candy, it certainly heated up. All help from both sides were unconscious: Mayor Fredrickson, Elephant Tamer Timothy, Honest John the Acrobat, and Auron who needed a good rest after his fight with Honest John. Soon it was only Mickey and King Candy left in the field, and there was some great tension between both competitors, especially King Candy. But he wasn't heated at Mickey, no he was heated at someone else.

"In all my life, I have never, EVER been mad at someone like that rodent! That bastard stole countless riches from me! I don't know how you two are connected, but I can say WHATEVER I WANT TO HIM! I DESERVE THAT!" King Candy scowled. At that moment...a single memory was slipping in the king's mind.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"THE NORTH POLE!" Candy scowled._

 _"SOUTH POLE!" Bugs retorted._

 _"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!"_

 _"RIGHT AND I'M GONNA KEEP ON SAYING IT, BECAUSE I'M RIGHT, CLOWN!" Bugs retorted back._

 _"YOU'VE GOT BALLS, BUGS! I'M GONNA SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Candy yelled getting ready to fight._

 _"YEAH? BRING IT ON!" Bugs retorted._

 _"ALRIGHT, BASTARD, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP, FLASHILY!" Candy roared._

 _"COUNTER ATTACK!" Basically these two clowns were fighting on board the ship on which is much colder, the North Pole or the South Pole. The argument was so intense that it has gotten the other crew's attention. At that moment there was one person who intervened, and bonked the two in the head._

 _"That's enough, the both of you," the quartermaster intervened. "If you two are so concerned on which is colder, then why don't you two go there for yourselves?" the quartermaster taunted as the ship up roared with laughter._

 _"Ship! Enemy ship at two o'clock! North-Northeast!" the lookout cried out._

 _"Right then, time to give those pirates a run for their money!"_

 _"Yes sir!" the crew bellowed._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Plundering, a pirates' fondest dream!" Candy cackled._

 _"You seem awfully cheery all of a sudden, doc." Bugs said taking a bite out of a carrot in his pocket.  
_

 _"Obviously! Enemy ships are just like big floating treasure chests. It's only natural to raid them, am I right?" Candy explained._

 _"I don't know, doc. There's some truth to it," Bugs sighed._

 _"PAH! You and the others on this ship are just too weak. You all don't have the natural plundering and pillaging desire for treasure. You obviously don't know what it means to be a true pirate!" Candy scoffed._

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG! The raid has begun. All the pirates were either blasting the ship away with their cannons, or their would take it broadside and fight the opposing pirates face to face. Just like King Candy did. He fended off one pirate easily. At that moment he noticed something in the pirate's vest._

 _"Could it be...?" Candy mused in thought. He took out the paper and uncontrolled it revealing._

 _"A TREASURE MAP?! Hmmm...is this map leading to the bottom of the ocean? Hehehehehe! Looks like my purpose has been made perfectly clear." Candy sneered as he looked at the treasure charts._

 _At that night, everyone on the ship was having a blast, and feasting till dawn in celebration of their successful raid. King Candy however, sneakily stayed up on deck inspecting the treasure map he grabbed from one of the pirates._

 _"Heya Doc!" Bugs drunkenly called out, startling Candy. "Aren't ya gonna have some fun too? We've found a whole lotta neat stuff!"_

 _"I GOT NO MAP! IT'S NOT MINE, GO AWAY!" Candy retorted hastily._

 _"Huh? What are ya talking about?" Bugs said oblivious to what the clown means._

 _"Nothing, nothing!" Candy replied quickly. Soon Candy and Bugs only looked up at the gleaming night skies, resting for a day of piracy. Soon a question arose in Candy's thoughts._

 _"Say, Bugs, you said you were going to leave the ship, someday. When that day comes, just what are you going to do?" Candy asked gaining the rabbit's attention._

 _"Simple, I'm gonna get my own ship and gather a reliable crew, then I'm gonna go out and see the world. I'm gonna take my time...well as a pirate of course, hehe." Bugs said determinedly, to which Candy only chuckled._

 _"Geez, what a bunch of sentimental hooey," Candy scoffed._

 _"Excuse me?" Bugs retorted._

 _"But, I do admire your fighting style, though. If you weren't as soft as your fur, I would easily hire you as my underling." Candy boasted._

 _"Underling? I don't think so, Candy." Bugs said making the clown pirate look at him in confusion while he takes a jug from his bottle. "We have completely different outlooks on life, so I for one think we should follow our own paths. That's what a pirate does, doc."_

 _"BAH! You think you're such an expert on pirates? Well, of course we realize if you and I cross paths again, it'll be a fight to the death." Candy reminded._

 _"I know, I know. Pirates do that too." Bugs agreed._

 _"You never make sense, rabbit. Anyway, didn't you say something about finding some beautiful loot, right?" Candy asked. At first the rabbit didn't know what he meant, but soon realization hit him._

 _"Oh right! We found a Devil Fruit during the attack." Bugs said in realization._

 _"A Devil Fruit?" Candy asked._

 _"As far as I heard, these fruits are considered to be the incarnations of the Sea Devils. Supposedly if you eat them, you gain devil powers, but the sea itself will curse you and take away your ability to swim." Bugs explained._

 _"Well in that case, you would have to be some kinda loony to eat something that could take away your swimming abilities." Candy retorted thinking in his mind one thing: there's no way he would eat a Devil Fruit. It'll jeopardize his chances of getting the treasure on the ocean floor._

 _"Still, those Devil Fruits are rare to find. I be you can sell one of them for $100,000,000." Bugs said._

 _"Yeah...HOLD UP WHAT?!" Candy yelled out in realization._

 _The Next Morning...this happened._

 _"Gentlemen, step right up! Today is a momentous day, indeed. Because starting today, you shall see the great pirate apprentice, King Candy eat this Devil Fruit, right here, right now!" King Candy announced to the whole crew holding high an orange Devil Fruit. It only made the crew laugh._

 _HAHAHAHAHA! gotta love this kid! Always thinking about what lies ahead, never thinking about the consequences." one pirate said. Soon Candy consumed the fruit in one bite...although nothing happened._

 _"Well Candy? Feel any different?" one pirate said._

 _"No...I don't..." Candy said in disappointment. Soon the whole crew groaned in disappointment as well._

 _"Figures, it must of been a fake. I've never seen any real Devil Fruits before." another pirate said. Unknown to the whole crew, Candy let out a sinister grin._

 _That night_

 _"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those fools actually fell for it! Those guys are all too gullible. Now to jump ship before the find out the truth." King Candy said alone on deck. It appears the Devil Fruit he ate that morning, was a fake, and he was holding on to both the treasure map, and the REAL Devil Fruit._

 _"With the money I get from selling the Devil Fruit, and gold I get from finding the sunken treasure, I'll easily form a whole crew of my own." Candy snickered._

 _"You said something doc?" Bugs said appearing out of NOWHERE startling Candy enough to jab the real fruit in his mouth._

 _"No. I said nothing, Bugs." Candy mumbled._

 _"Oh, alright. And, quit stealin' all the food, already. The chef's gonna get angry." Bugs said walking away. Looks like Candy was in the clear for now, so it's high time he makes his m-_

 _"By the way, the captain tol-" is what Candy would do until Bugs interrupted his thoughts, once again. This time, Candy was caught off guard enough to swallow the fruit he jabbed in his mouth a moment ago. Silence caught the two. On one hand Bugs thought confusion. On another hand, rage was seeping inside Candy.  
_

 _" **YOU FREAKING BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!**_ " _Candy cried out grabbing Bug's chest in rage._

 _"What do you mean? W-what are you talking about? And what's with that paper?" Bugs asked. Soon Candy turned and to his dismay he watched as his treasure map was floating aimlessly off the ship. Without a second thought, Candy leaped to the ocean to get it._

 _"CANDY WAIT!" Bugs exclaimed. Just as Candy touched the ocean, he froze up all of a sudden._

 _"W-what the hell is this? I can't move! Are the rumors really true? Have I SERIOUSLY LOST MY ABILITY TO SWIM?!" Candy said in thought, knowing he can't breathe underwater._

 _"Candy? Why aren't you swimming up? I know you're a good swimmer!" Bugs said as his confusion turned into concern._

 _"Is this...the end?" Candy stifled._

 _"I'M COMING FOR YOU, DOC!" Bugs cried out as he leaped to the waters to rescue his friend._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"While I'm thankful to him for saving my life, I will never forgive him for what he did. I had two chances of obtaining riches beyond compare and it was all jepordized thanks to that...BASTARD!" Candy seethed.

"So...what I'm understanding is...Bugs saved your life?" Mickey asked.

"FAR FROM THE POINT, DUMBASS! It's because of what he did to me I ate that damn Chop-Chop Fruit, disabling my ability to swim, jepordizing my chances of getting that sunken treasure!" Candy retorted as he floated up with the upper half of his body.

"Now, if I can't grab the treasure sunken down in the sea, then I'll just have to pillage for it on dry land, using my magnificent Chop-Chop powers. And should anyone be stupid enough to grab my treasure, well...like I always say: HAVE SOME 'CANDY!' BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"OOOOOOOO YOU HAVE CANDY?!" Mickey urged with a glimmer of a child's.

"DAMMIT NO! It means DEATH TO ALL WHO DARES TO PILLAGE MY HARD-EARNED TREASURE!" Candy said as something suddenly caught his eyes. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take my treasure. Starting. With. YOU!" Candy yelled out as he zoomed past Mickey and to Meg who tried to sneak past the two.

"Crap he saw me!" Meg exclaimed as Candy was just inches away with his daggers at hand.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH MY TREASURE AND EXPECTS TO LIVE! I'M GONNA FLASHILY CHOP YOU UP BAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Candy hollared out. Just when he was inches away from Meg, he abruptly stopped with a pained look on his face.

It was Mickey! As the lower half of Candy's body was just resting there, it gave Mickey the oppertunity to...kick his...uhhhh unmentionables.

"D'OWWWWWWWW Right...in...the jawbreakers!" Candy squealed as he flopped to the ground.

"Don't you run off yet, Candy, cause I'm not done with you." Mickey said determinedly.

* * *

Meanwhile out of town, there was a tent filled with many people enough to make a small town. Perhaps these are the same people that resided in the town before King Candy's rule.

"What's going on over there? The mayor didn't mention he would take THIS long. I hope he's OK" a man said.

"I can only assume there's a battle going on in tow. There are more cannon fires than usual." a woman hypothosized.

"How about I go into town to check it out. You guys stay here." another man who looks like a barber said preparing to go into town.

"I'm going with you." another man volunteered.

"You're crazy, it's too dangerous." the barber objected.

"All the more reason you'll need our help. It's wrong to leave the mayor while we sit idly by waiting for him. We have to know what's happening." another man suggested.

"We can, and we will help out." the second man said.

"Fine. We'll all go together." the barber sighed as the whole town agreed and cheered as they ran to the gates of Orange Town, preparing for the battle to begun. But little did they know, the battle is soon to be over.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the town, Mickey walked to Meg and the fallen King Candy.

"Meg, you gotta drop the treasure and go. I can take it from here." Mickey said looking to the girl in concern. Only she didn't do as the mouse said, rather she objected to it.

"Drop the treasure and go? You're out of your mind, mouse, if you think I'm gonna leave this place without my treasure. There's no way in HELL will I part without it." Meg retorted.

"Did I hear that? Tell me I didn't hear that!" King Candy muffled as he suddenly rose back up, regaining composure after Mickey kicked him square in the 'jawbreakers.' You have some gall, Meg to call this haul YOUR treasure." the clown king seethed.

"Dammit he's back up." Meg sighed. "Anyway, yeah I claim this to be MY treasure. It's my job to steal from pirates, and this the haul of probably the most annoying pirate I've ever met, making it my treasure!" she explained.

"Ohhhh that makes sense!" Mickey piped up in realization.

"HELL NO IT DOESN'T! THIS IS MY TREASURE! JUST BECAUSE YOU CLAIM DOESN'T MAKE IT YOUR OWN, YOU SNEAKY DIRTY THIEF! Just what the hell did your parents teach you?!" Candy bantered.

"Oh, THAT'S new: a criminal lecturing that I'm a criminal? Get real." Meg scoffed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Candy retorted.

"The day I take morality lessons from a pirate like you, is the day I end my time as a thief" Meg scoffed sticking her tounge out. Enraged by the auburn haired girl, King Candy prepared one last trick up his clowny sleeves.

"So...is that how you're gonna play it? Fine, you've ask for this...both of you did. I hope you're ready because here's my ultimate technique! HERE COMES... **C _HOP-CHOP...FESTIVAL!_** " King Candy called out as suddenly all of his body parts sprang out in chopped pieces flying EVERYWHERE! "Try to save your friend now, Gum-Gum Boy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Candy cackled.

"Crap! He cut himself into smaller pieces!" Mickey acknowleged. Soon he noticed Candy's chopped legs running frantically to its master, giving the mouse the oppertunity to claim it.

"Now then...GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Candy cried out as he and chopped particles began chasing Meg. Unknown to him, Mickey took off the clown's dismembered shoes and began tickling, pulling, and stomping on it making the clown king cackle, seeth and wail, all the more making Meg more and more frightful at the process.

"DAMMIT MOUSE KNOCK IT OFF!" Candy yelled from afar.

"NO, YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Meg yelled swinging the sack at Candy. But it also gave Candy's severed hands to grab the bag.

"I'll be taking my treasure back, thank you." Candy boasted.

"LET GO!" Meg retorted.

"NO YOU LET GO!" Candy rebuttled.

"I STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE!" Meg retorted.

"IT'S MY DAMN TREASURE HANDS OFF!" Candy retorted.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MY TREASURE!" Meg yelled

"MY TREASURE!" Candy yelled

"MY TREASURE!" Meg yelled

"MY TREASURE!" Candy yelled

"MY TREASURE!" Meg yelled.

"MY TREASURE!" Candy yelled.

"YOUR TREASURE!" Meg yelled.

"YOUR TREASURE!" Candy yelled.

"YOUR TREASURE" Meg yelled.

"YOUR TREASURE!" Candy yelled.

"IT'S YOUR TREASURE TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Meg retorted.

"THIS IS YOUR TREASURE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Candy retorted handing the bag to Meg as she smirked in satisfaction that her plan worked like a charm.

"Have it your your patronage." Meg said slyly walking away with the treasure as Candy looked at her in a smug like expression. That expression suddenly disappeared as Candy stared in realization of what he did.

"Nice one, Meg, HAHAHA!" Mickey laughed witnessing the whole thing.

"Wait...what happened? D'OHHHHHHH THAT'S IT! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU MEG!" Candy cried out in outrage as Meg tried to sneak away but turned to see Candy and his severed hands speeding to her with throwing knives at hand.

"DIE!" Candy roared. Suddenly Mickey got on his feet and raced to the clown king.

"Not so fast, Candy! Don't forget this fight's between YOU AND ME!" Mickey cried out as he charged at King Candy and punched him straight in the jaw. The punch was so powerful it was able rip the bag clean out revealing Candy's hoard of treasure, sending it and Candy to a building.

"Consider that punch my regard to Mayor Fredrickson." Mickey said. Soon Meg looked at the mouse in both shock and relief. Looks like Candy won't be coming into for a while.

"Mouse...Thank you. I owe you one." Meg said still in shock.

"Sure!" Mickey replied happily. Oh, an remember when I said Candy won't be coming into for a while? I was wrong. Both Mickey and Meg turned to see the enraged severed head and cape of King Candy floating in front of them.

"I'm not finished with you yet, GUM-GUM!" Candy scowled.

"He's still alive!" Mickey exclaimed.

"How dare you flashily make a fool out of me! I won't let you do this to me, YOU WILL PAY!" Candy yelled out completely outraged. " _ **Assemble Chop-Chop Parts!**_ " Candy called out as all of his body parts attatched back to him...well most of his parts.

"Uh..." Mickey started.

"Don't say it! I know. Now where are they?" Candy said in embarass.

"Looking for these, Candy?" Meg called out revealing she has most of Candy's body parts tied up in rope.

"NO! MY PARTS!" Candy exclaimed.

"Nice one, Meg! I'll handle things from here!" Mickey called as he stretched his arms from afar to finish him off just as the mouse did with Ursula.

"See ya Candy. _**NOW GUM-GUM...**_ " Mickey started.

"NO NONONONONONONONONO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Candy cried out in fear.

" _ **BAZOOKA!**_ " Mickey called out as he threw both his arms hurling it towards Candy. Just like Ursula's blow, this one was a direct hit sending Candy flying far far away from the town. Mickey was the victor Devil Fruit user.

"HAHA, I WIN!" Mickey cheered.

"I...I can't believe this...he sent the king flying." one of the Candy Pirates watching the fight stifled.

"So...what now?" another said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping." another said as he sat back down in the carnage. Meanwhile Mickey went to pick up his hat, the hat with the damage caused by King Candy.

"Sorry about your hat, Mickey." Meg apologized.

"Hey, it's nothing. At least it's still wearable, that's all that matters. Besides I got rid of Candy in the end, that's what matters too." Mickey explained. But even now, Meg can feel the hatred in Mickey's eyes from before.

 _"YOU BASTARD!" Mickey growled._

 _"Aww, was that too much for you? Well, I'm sorry but a scratch in the face isn't gonna s-"_

 _"That's not what I meant, bastard...no one...NO ONE DAMAGES MY LUCKY HAT AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!" Mickey scowled. no one has ever seen him so angry..."THIS HAT IS MY TREASURE, YA HEAR ME?!_

"Hey Mickey?" Meg started gaining the mouse's attention. "If you want, I have some spare time. I think I can fix it" Meg proposed as Mickey looked at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Really? You can?" Mickey urged.

"Probably will, we'll talk the details later. In the meantime, help me carry this loot will ya?" Meg said smugly as she held out the treasure.

"Oh, sure thing. It does look pretty heavy."

"Yeah. One thing's for sure clown king really knew quality treasure when he saw it. Now it's all mine. No doubt this much gold is worth at least $10,000,000 beri!" Meg boasted. After looking to the straw-hat mouse, Meg considered one crucial thing: all this time he pulled through for her and she never even gave him anything in return.

"Mick, I want you to have this." Meg said reaching her pocket giving the mouse something very crusial for his journey.

"The chart of the Grand Line! You're giving it to me?" Mickey said grabbing the charts.

"It's the least I could do. I mean, you saved my life." Meg replied.

"Golly, thanks Meg! I can't believe I finally have it! WHOO-HOO GRAND LINE HERE I COME!" Mickey cheered as something came to the mouse in realization and hope. "Does that mean you'll finally join my crew?"

"Not gonna happen, mouse. I already said I won't join any lowlife crew." Meg retorted. "But...that doesn't mean I won't sail with you. I'll hang around with you, mouse, but just know it's only in my intrest." she proposed.

"Sure, sure." Mickey said dismissively as he then walked back to the building ruins where the unconscious swordsman and Mayor Fredrickson was left in.

"Hey, hey Auron. Are you there?" Mickey said as Auron moaned groggily, starting to regain consciousness and sat up.

"Did you beat him?" Auron asked groggily.

"Yep, Candy's taken care of. Best of all, we got ourselves a Navigator and the chart of the Grand Line. So, time to go!" Mickey explained. Soon Auron turned to Meg.

"I'm not so sure about this. But dear God I feel light-headed." Auron groaned.

"Of course you are. Honestly, it's always something with the two of you." Meg sighed.

"Huh? What did I do?" Mickey asked completely unaware.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, MOUSE YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL! Anyway, let's just help the Mayor." Meg yelled out as she then walked to the unconscious mayor.

"Oh, right, I forgot about him! Guess it's time to wake the old man up," Mickey said in realization. Soon, Auron then caught wind of approaching footsteps. A mob of some sorts approached the trio.

"Hey, who are you three? You're not from the village aren't you?" the barber asked.

"There were allot more cannon fire than usual, so we assumed there was a battle going on here. If you have any information on what happened here, please tell us" a man presumed.

"Oh, good. These must be the towns people who lived here. For a moment, I thought they're more pirates." Meg said in relief.

"OH NO, MR. FREDRICKSON!" The towns people soon noticed Fredrickson lying unconsciously on the ground, making the townspeople crowd him in concern.

"What happened to him? Is he OK? the barkeep asked.

"Pirates definitely did something to him." the barber answered.

"But who would dare do something to the poor man?" a woman asked in concern. Meg, Mickey, and Auron were sure in hot water now. Perhaps now is a good oppertunity to leave before they find out it was t-

"I did it!" Mickey replied gaining EVERYONE'S attention.

"DAMMIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Meg whispered angrily.

"But I did it, who am I to lie to them?" Mickey whispered back.

"Try explaining it FIRST before telling everyone you did it! They'll easily take it the wrong way!" Meg growled back. Such a shame it was too late because everyone DID take it the wrong way as pitchforks and torches were now directed towards the mouse and the woman.

"What business did you have here, anyway?" the barber said threatningly.

"Why exactly did you knock our mayor out, leaving him to die?" the barkeep asked.

"Explain yourself, now!" the engineer badgered.

" _They're getting real bloodthirsty, here. We can't tell them! They can't know we're all pirates!"_ Meg said in thought fearfully, hoping the towns people won't know that they're actually pi-

"We're pirates." DAMMIT MICKEY!

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT!" The towns people exclaimed as Auron chuckled in amusement.

"DUMBASS!" Meg cried out.

"What, it's the truth?" Mickey retaliated.

"Damn you pirates for ravenging our beloved town! I swear to you, we won't give you an inch!" the barber cried out raising his pitchfork as the town cheered and raise theirs as well.

"So much for talking it out. Now what can we do?" Auron asked. With a smirk Mickey came up with a plan.

"RUN!" The mouse called out, and without a second thought, Mickey grabbed both Meg and Auron and darted off while the towns people charged after them.

"Dammit do you really have to put us in a tight spot like that?!" Meg cried out as Mickey let go and she ran on her own.

"Y'know Meg, this is a good town," Mickey said to Meg's confusion. "The towns people are at an uproar, trying to get us, all because of Fredrickson. If ya ask me, you can see how much they care for him." Mickey explained as he soon saw an alley up ahead.

"Too bad they won't want to hear our side of the story." Auron piped up.

"Turn over here!" Mickey said making a left turn to the alley with Meg tracing from behind. From afar, Mickey can see the docks straight ahead, but there was something in Mickey's was forcing him and Meg to jump, a familiar character look back past them.

"Dug?" Meg & Mickey asked. Even though his translator was on, Dug blocked the mob's path and barked up a storm.

"Dug?" a woman asked.

"What's he doing?! He's smarter than this, he should know they're the enemies not us!" the barkeep complained, but it didn't stop Dug 's constant barking. At first our mouse friend didn't understand what he's doing...but now he gets it.

 _"F-f-for me?" the dog asked._

 _"For you." Mickey replied as he then sat down with Dug. "Sorry, Dug, but that's all I could save for you. That damned elephant ate the rest." I-I don't understand. He fought the lion...to get the dog's food?_

 _"I didn't defend the store and all, but for what it's worth, I think ya fought really well. By the looks of those bruises, I can tell you gave it your all." Mickey continued. At that moment Dug took the dog treats and left off with it. But not before stopping to say one last thing._

 _"Thank you, Mickey. It is the best thing you could ever give me. I don't have much to give, except, good luck. Give King Candy a run, for me and my master." Dug said thankfully._

 _"Thanks, Dug." Mickey sighed._

"Dug..." Mickey smiled.

" _Thank you, Mickey. No one has ever shared the same kindness my master has, but you. I wish you safe journeys, friend._ " Dug said in thought as he continued barking at the townsfolk, as he also gave out a smirk for Mickey.

"CYA DUG!" Mickey called out.

* * *

Finally Mickey, Meg, and Auron reached the shoreline, and none of the enraged townfolk were able to catch them thanks to Dug's stalling. Finally they were able to relax.

"Thank goodness we made it, and it was only because of Dug that we made it. Why do we have to put up with this?" Meg panted, exhausted from all the running.

"Doesn't really matter anyway, because we're done here." Mickey said as he was suddenly put in awe at a boat much greater than his own boat. "OOOOOOOOH, is this your boat?" Mickey asked.

"Oh you mean this? Yeah, it's nothing special. I took it from two rookie Candy pirates, a few days back." Meg gloated as suddenly three familiar faces of hers appeared from behind the boat.

"Who's the rooky here?" one of the pirates said. It were indeed the pirates she stole the boat from.

"We've been waiting for you, ya little thief!" the first pirate said.

"Thought you'd never see us again, huh?" the second said, making the auburn haired girl chuckle nervously.

"You know these guys?" Mickey asked.

"Uhhhhhh...sorta..." Meg chuckled nervously.

"I wouldn't say sorta, we're more bound together as if it was fate. And I take it these two are your friends huh? Don't worry, they'll get the same payback as well. You'll all learn from stealing from us!" taunted one of the pirates as he then turned to Auron who is still sleeping. "Hey, hey budy, that means you two! Wake your ass up!" the pirate said patting Auron's head down to get his attention.

"Huh?" Auron growled as he woke up, with probably a fearful face to the Candy pirates. Auron's glare as fearful enough it sent the Candy Pirates leaping to the sea, as they frantically doggy-pattled to the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile in down, Mayor Fredrickson was finally starting to regain consciouness as everybody watched him awaken from his unwanted slumber.

"Mayor, you're awake!" the barber exclaimed.

"Guhh, what happened?" Fredrickson grumbled as he finally sat back up, looking to the rubble of what was left of the town.

"I know, I know. It was like this when we first arrived. We saw most of the pirates on our way here, but they ran off. Perhaps you can tell us what happened, mayor?" the barber asked.

"Wait! Where are the young ones?" Fredrickson asked in realization.

"Oh, You mean those kids?" the librarian asked.

"So they're still alive? Bastards. I can't believe they would do this to an elder such as myself." Fredrickson sulked still remembering Mickey knocking him unconscious.

 _"Go...away...all of you..." Fredrickson said in breaths. "W-Why'd ya follow me..? You're all outsiders...I'll handle this myself. This is my town, and this is my fight. So whether you like it or not, I'm fighting Candy, and I'm fighting him alone. UNDERSTOOD?! CANDY IS MY FIGHT AND MY FIGHT ONLY! I WANT NONE OF YOU INVOLV-" as he the rose up and got in his battle position, Mickey suddenly slammed him to a nearby building, knocking him unconscious._

"We chased them out of town, mayor. You won't have to worry about them anymore." the barber assured.

"It's not enough, though. We need to make them pay for what they've done here." the library challenged.

"Agreed, they deserve to suffer for ruining the perfect tow we've worked so hard to build." a woman said in agreement.

"We have the capture and arrest them! If we hurry we c-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, ALL OF YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THOSE KIDS, YOU HEAR ME?!" Fredrickson commanded gaining everyone's attention.

"But, Mayor, why are you protecting them?" the banker asked.

"Because they have the gall to disappear JUST LIKE THAT! Now, which way did they go?" Mayor Fredrickson retorted as he finally stood up and took off all of his protective gear.

"We saw them racing to the port," the librarian said. Angrily, Fredrickson striped himself of his protective gear and raced to the docks.

"Damn kids, thinking they could disappear without me knowing. I WON'T ALLOW IT! I HAVE SOME THINGS I GOTTA SAY TO THOSE DAMN YOUNG'NS!" The mayor cried out.

* * *

Back with Mickey and his friends, with the remaining three Candy Pirates gone, Mickey and his three friends sailed off with the ship Meg 'borrowed' from them alongside his own raft.

"Right then, let's go!" Mickey exclaimed as the wind caught the sails and both ships were sailing off. Auron meanwhile noticed something about Meg's boat.

"If you don't mind me asking. Isn't that Candy's symbol on your sail?" Auron asked Meg.

"Oh, it's one of his boats. I stole it anyway. Think I should replace it?" She replied.

"HEYYYYY WAIT, YOUNG ONES!" Mayor Fredrickson called out from the docks, gaining the three's attention.

"It's the Mayor!" Mickey was the first to notice. It was quiet on their end for a few seconds as they noticed the Mayor's heavy panting. But on the Mayor's end, he was in deep thought.

" _I was ready to die. I was ready to die filled with despair. But it's because of them...that I'm still here..._ THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU, FOR YOUR HELP!" Fredrickson called out to the group.

"NO PROBLEM, MAYOR! TAKE IT EASY!" Mickey called out from afar. At least he know, there's at least two people in town who understands. It was prideful of Mickey to help out. It was also prideful that Mickey left a little something behind.

" _Damn you, young ones...Damn you, young ones...Damn you, young ones..._ I have no words..." Fredrickson said completely swelled up in tears. Finally he noticed the something Mickey left behind...the treasure sack.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TREASURE!? MICKEY, DID YOU SERIOUSLY LEAVE IT BEHIND?!" Meg called out finally noticing that the sack in gone.

"Sure did." he replied happily.

"OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE CRAP YOU'VE DONE SINCE YOU FIRST ARRIVED HERE, THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST YOU'VE DONE! WHAT SELFISH REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR LEAVING MY TREASURE BEHIND?! THAT WAS $100,000,000 BERI, BUSTER!" Meg yelled.

"The mayor needs it more than us. He needs to repair the town somehow." Mickey replied back casually.

"BUT IT WAS MY TREASURE DAMMIT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO STEAL IT?!" Meg cried out. Enraged, she grabbed Mickey's head and slammed it to the water in an attempt to drown him. Mickey gurgled and yelled in protest, but Meg isn't having any of it.

"STOPSTOPSTOP I CAN'T SWIM REMEMBER?!" Mickey cried out.

"EXACTLY!" Meg retorted. The only one who saw amusement in all of this is Auron, who chuckled through the whole thing.

"It's never a dull day with Mickey, isn't it?" Auron chuckled to himself. "Either way, it makes me a little doubtless on going to the Grand Line, now that we have ourselves a Navigator." he chuckled as Meg completely ignored him in rage towards Mickey. As the journey continues!

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Now that summer vacation hits, and now that school's over for me...WHOO GRADUATE! I have some time to do more of these on my tablet...with a few spelling errors I apologize. Next chapter Mickey finds himself another potential crewmate. Now then, here's the entries.**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Mayor Fredrickson  
_** The mayor of the abandoned town. Though his towns people left the village, the Mayor did not, instead he stayed by along with Dug to show that they're not afraid of King Candy and his minions. They both have treasures that they don't want to abandon so easily, in the Mayor's case, the village itself is his treasure, and he doesn't want to leave it, no matter the cost, even if it means dying by King Candy's hand.  
 _First Appearance: Up, (2009)_

 ** _Dug  
_** A small rotund golden retriever with a collar that translate his every thoughts. Back when he was a pup, Dug was living happily with his owner, an inventor and proprietor of the village Pet Shop. However, before Dug's owner died, the small pup was put in charge of the Pet Shop. It's been years since his owner never returned, Dug could assume the worse, but it does not mean he could abandon his post. He would stay and defend the pet shop from King Candy's minions...but failed.  
 _First Appearance: Up, (2009)_

 ** _Clown King Candy  
_** As everyone would refer to him as Candy the Immortal, King Candy is considered to be the scourge of the East Blue to which he and his crew has taken refuge in Orange Town, a small village that everyone has evacuated because of Candy's horrifying powers. King Candy is a pirate who has eaten the Chop-Chop Fruit causing him to manipulate his body parts in to sliced up pieces, making him completely immune to swords. Newly revealed, King Candy was known to be on the same ship as Grey-Hared Bugs, but it seems there was some heated conflict between them involving his aquired Chop-Chop powers, and a map leading to sunken treasure  
 _First Appearance: Wreck-it Ralph, (2012)_


	9. The Honorable Liar Captain Donald

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

Ahhhh...another peaceful morning. Our story continues in a beautiful Sunday morning in a quiet suburban village far out in the sea. The sun arising, the birds singing their melodious songs, the waves on the beach splashing blissfully on the sand. Such a peaceful morning indeed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Well...almost peaceful. Frantically running through the village is a pristine white duck wearing a navy green bandana and green overalls.

"THEY'RE COMING! EVERYONE RUNNNN! PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" The duck cried out in a garbled speech impudent as he frantically ran screaming the coming of pirates through the village. Introducing:

 _The Honorable Liar Captain Donald_

Meanwhile out on the seas are two familiar boats sailing in the distance. It's the boats of Mickey, Auron and their new aquaintance, Meg who only looked to the sea in dismay at their current sailing position.

"Listen boys, there's no way we'll survive the Grand Line in this condition." Meg said getting the two's attention.

"Right, I undserstand completely...we need more meat right?" Mickey said blissfully.

"And while we're at it, we could use more booze." Auron said dismissively earning an apple hitting his head by Meg.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! The Grand Line is a dangerous place, don't you get it? We're gonna need more then meat to survive it! And not only that, but there are also pirates out there trying to obtain the One Piece as well and they have ships, even GALLEONS stronger than this!" Meg explained.

"Yeah and to top it off, we don't even have a crew." Mickey piped up.

"We don't have a crew, we don't have the proper equipment, we don't even have the proper ship for that matter! We won't even survive one island in the Grand Line in this condition!" Meg explained.

"I see what you mean...that being said we need a Cook and a Musician. I'm sure we'll be set from there." Mickey piped up.

"A musician? pfffffHAHAHAHAHA!" Auron laughed.

"There's no hope for these two...no hope at all..." Meg mumbled as she looked at the charts. "Alright so it looks like the next island is a village full of settlers. And it looks like we'll be able to find the right ship there!

"YAAAAAAY!" Mickey cheered.

"Hopefully some booze there as well." Auron piped up.

"DAMMIT IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?! GOOD LORD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!" Meg retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the small suburban village,

"PIRATES! PIRATES, THE PIRATES ARE COMING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE KILLERS ARE PRACTICALLY ON THE SHORE!" The frantic duck yelled to the heavens until he stopped to catch his breath. But the pirates the duck predicted...

"NOT HAHAHAHAHA!" The duck cackled in his garbled speech. That's right, it was all a lie. Unfortunately the duck's moment of 'triumph' was abruptly put to a halt when suddenly a blunt object hit his head.

"OW! THAT HURT!" The duck yelled noticing the blunt object was a small cooking pot.

"WHY YA NO GOOD LIAR!" one of the villagers yelled out.

"This time, you won't get away with this!" Another cried carrying a baseball bat. Soon all the villagers came out of their houses with most defensive equipment such as bats and brooms and such.

"GET HIM!" The townspeople cried out as they darted off at the duck.

"Wait...wait...NOW RUN!" the duck yelled as he darted away from the crowd as they pursued him even further and further until they met with a forest clearing. Soon the duck was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone!" A villager said.

"Damn. He got away again," The town barber replied.

"DAMN THAT DUCK! He's nothing but trouble!" The enraged townfolk cried out.

"Well don't worry, we'll get him the next time he acts up." The chief of the said as he led the mob back to the village. Unbeknownst to them, the duck was hidden up on the tree tops. With a garbled chuckle, the duck rested on the tree tops.

"Another job well done to me. It is my sole duty to send a wind of excitement to this quiet little village" the duck sighed.

"AHOY!" a voice called out. The duck looked down and noticedtwo little ducks from below. One wearing a red bandana and a red sweater, and the second wearing the same but the color blue.

"Hey boys! What's going on?" the duck on the tree asked.

"We bid you good morning, Captain Donald!" the duck in red greeted.

"Fear not, captain, your faithful crew of the Donald Pirates have arrived!" the duck in blue greeted as the duck named Donald suddenly jumped down to greet the two ducks.

"Wak? Huey, Dewey, It's only you two today? Where's Louie, have you two seen him around, today?" Donald ask the two ducklings. Suddenly the three turned their attentions two a yell coming from behind.

"WAAAAAAK HELP SOMEBODY HELLLP! THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE! HELP US THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!"

"Isn't that Louie?" Dewey asked.

"I wonder what's up." Huey wondered.

"PIRATES! PIRATES, THE PIRATES ARE COMING EVERYBODY RUN!" Soon the three finally saw in the distance a duck the same age as Huey and Dewey. He's wearing the same thing as the two ducklings, only his bandana and shirt are green.

"You know the joke's up, right?" Donald said skeptically.

"I'm...not...playing!" Louie panted.

"WAK?! So...there are really pirates coming?!" Donald said in total right as of now.

"YEAH THEY'RE COMING, CAPTAIN! WE NEED TO SOUND THE ALARM!" Louie said frantically.

"WAAK! Um...uhhhh... IGOTTAGO! I gotta...get a snack!" Donald said as he frantically ran away from the three ducklings.

"ARE YOU A DUCK OR A CHICKEN?!" The three ducklings cried out.

"NONO, IT'S THE TRUTH! I'm sick, boys! I got the case of I'll-die-if-i-don't-get-my-snackiosis!" Donald cried out from afar.

"YOU LIAR!" the three ducklings retorted.

"YOU TOLD US YOU'RE GOING TO BE A REAL PIRATE, SOMEDAY! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" Dewey cried out. Suddenly the duck abruptly stopped and sighed bashfully.

"That's right! What sorta pirate's afraid of pirates anyway?! To make matters worse, last I recall it was Clown King Candy's mark! A pirate like that I'm sure you can take care of!" Louie encouraged. Unfortunately it only made the duck quake in his flippers, even more.

"C-c-c-c-c-Ca-Candy's mark?!" Donald thought outloud. Suddenly he raised his left foot in an attempt to sprint off. "I-I think I should go..." Donald shook.

"C'mon there were only two tiny boats, and only three people on board them." Louie reassured. Soon fear was now leaving the duck, as he then turned to his crewmates.

"THEN IT'S GO TIME, BOYS! LET'S MAKE HASTE AND GET THOSE PIRATES!" Donald cried out as he sprinted to the shore, leaving his confused comrades. Regaining composure, the three ducklings smiled and saluted.

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" the three ducklings cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of the island came our three heroes in question. They have finally arrived.

"So, Meg, you said there's a village around here, right?" Mickey asked.

"It seems like it. Although it looks like it's a small one." Meg replied. At that moment Mickey was reminded by something...something that was enough to make his mouse dribble.

"That must mean there's meat! There has to be meat! There's bound to be a shop with mean somewhere around here!" Mickey said crazily.

"It's always meat with you, isn't it?" Meg grumbled. Suddenly Auron picked up a rustle from the bushes. Rising up from the ground, he unsheathed his sword in defense.

"Careful. We're being watched." Auron said.

"Huh? By who? Where are they? Do they have meat?" Mickey said looking for meat.

"LOOK OUT!" Auron yelled when suddenly Mickey dodged something that almost sniped his feet. Then another came at him, and another, and another! Now it's practically a dance to dodge these snipe shots. Soon it stopped.

"It stopped." Just said that, Mickey. Soon pirate flags were seen in the bushes...almost all of them. Meg only looked in a unimpressed tone.

"THAT'S SOOO COOL!" Mickey yelled looking at all the pirate flags.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Meg mumbled. Soon our pristine white duck friend appeared from behind the bushes in a determined tone.

"That's far enough, pirates! I am Donald leader of the invincible nation of pirates in this very shore! You stand before the most revered legendary pirate who has ever walked the face of the earth! I am the great Captain Donald!" he announced. "Surely you must know that the moment you stepped foot on this island is certain death to all who plans an attack! My 80 billion army of men has superhuman strength and they will crush you all like BUGS!" He announced gaining Mickey's full inticement.

"AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Mickey yelled in complete amaze. Auron and Meg however...were not amused.

"As if we'll fall for such an obvious lie." Meg scoffed.

"WAK! SHE KNOWS?!" Donald cried out shivering.

"Well, now I do." she said smugly.

"GAAH HOWCOULDSHEKNOWIMADESUREOFEVERYTHING!" Donald said frantically shivering in two, as everyone looked at the duck in confusion.

"Wait...HE WAS LYING?!" Mickey asked not understanding.

"CURSE YOU, YOU VILE TACTITIAN! Hmm...80 million does seem like an exaggeration, but I _DO_ havean army of many waiting to CRUSH YOU!" Donald said as the flags waved by themselves. Little did the crew know, it was Huey, Duey, and Louie manning the flags. Examining the flags closer, Meg immediately knows what's going on.

"Many huh? How about three?" Meg said smugly.

"WAAAAK! SHE KNOW!" The three ducklings cried out in fear. As fear clearly striken the three, they scampered off...without their captain...to his dismay.

"WAK?! WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING?! COME BAAAAACK!" Donald yelled. Finally Meg looked down and noticed the small pellets on the sand. This must be what Donald was fireing at Mickey before.

"Well, now I've seen it all." Meg said smugly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mickey laughed amused at the 'show'

"SHUP UP, MOUSE! I'M A PROUD DUCK AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" Donald yelled as he prepared his slingshot with another pellet towards Mickey. "This is your last chance! I'm gonna put you to your place! Then everyone will see me as proud Donald. Not pushover Donald. Are we clear?" Donald threatened as Mickey only put his hat over his eyes.

"Scary." the mouse only said as the sun shadowed his eyes. "The question is...now that you've drawn out your musket, are ya willing to use it?" At this point, Donald was looking at the mouse in total fear.

"I'm saying, guns aren't meant for threats, they're for action. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Mickey said dangerously. Following his captain's lead, Auron gave out a smirk and clinked his sheath opened.

"I assure you, we indeed are pirates. Consider your next move wisely." Auron said. The entire island was in blissful and deadly silence as Mickey and Auron glared at the duck. The only sound heard was the teeth chattering of the shivering Donald. But the two only calmly looked at him as the sun was completely shadowing the two. Soon it was all over. Donald dropped the pellet and fell to the floor in defeat.

"I give up. Real pirates actually have a real punch on their words because they can back it up. So cool." the poor duck sighed. Soon Mickey and Auron's harden glares have become much softer...then it escalated into laughter.

"HAHAAHAHA!" The two laughed playfully.

"I only stole those words HAHA!" Mickey laughed.

"Wha?" Donald said baffled.

"I never said those exact words, those words came from Grey-Haired Bugs. He's a pirate I know." Mickey explained.

"WHA?! Y-YOU KNOW **THE** GREY-HAIRED BUGS?! If what you're saying is true, then you really ARE pirates! WAIT! You hafta be bluffing! Do you really know him?!" the duck said completely shocked.

"Yep! And I know your dad, too! Daffy right?" Mickey asked.

"WAAAAAAAAAK?!" Donald screamed as his eyes LITERALLY popped out of his sockets. He was so off guard, he lost his balance and fell down the cliff barreling down to the group.

"Yeah...that's my old man's name: Daffy. But how in the hey do you know him?" Donald asked as he finally met with the mouse and his crew face to face.

* * *

 _Minutes Later_

Donald decided to take the group out for food as an apology for the 'ambush' on them. As always since Mickey was made out of rubber, he ate, and ate, and ATE all the meat he could eat...which is everything. As Mickey was scarfing down on the food, Donald needed more information in regards of his father's relationship with Bugs.

"So let me get this straight, Daffy really knows Bugs?" Donald asked.

"That's right. I've met the two back when I was a young mouse. And if anything, they were on the same crew together, so I would say they're pretty good friends!" Mickey explained.

"I can't believe it! My old man actually sailing the seas with one of the most famous pirates!" Donald said happily.

"I haven't heard from them, but I'm sure they're still sailing together. And lemme tell ya, he was one heck of a sharpshooter. With a skilled marksman like him, I would've recruited him in my crew in a heartbeat." Mickey said looking at an apple.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _On the dead of noon, a lone black duck aimed his pistol at a lone apple resting on a barrel. Concentration...concentration was the only thing the duck was thinking about as Mickey looked at him intently. Suddenly..._

 _BANG!_

 _He shot the apple._

 _"AMAZING!" Mickey shouted._

 _"Peshaw! That's nothing, shorty. I can shoot ants between the eyes across town." Daffy boasted._

 _Meanwhile back in the town pub, everyone was completely having a blast, drinking their cares away...especially Daffy, he was drinking up a storm until all but hiccups came to his mouth and nothing more._

 _"Y-y know something, Mickey, did I ever tell you about my boy, Donald? He's just about the same size as you." Daffy said groggily as he simply took Mickey by the arms groggily like the drunken sailor he is._

 _"Yeah, yeah, you already told me about him, maybe even 100 times!" Mickey retorted._

 _"A hundred huh?" Daffy said in thought. Suddenly he slammed his cup on top of Mickey, completely making the kid unable to get the cup off of his head. "Well too bad, cause I'm tellin' ya again!" Daffy said groggily. Suddenly he slammed his flippered foot on the table and rose up._

 _"It was hard for me to leave, but I had to go. You see Mickey, WHEN A PIRATE FLAG BECKONS YOU MUST HEED ITS CALL!" Daffy shouted as all of Bugs' crew hollered out in cheers and laughers...Maybe even this time, it was too much for the trapped Mickey to bare._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"He went on and on about his son, I think well enough for my ears to bleed. And lemme tell ya, he was one heck of a pirate!" Mickey said as Donald listened intently.

"He really is? Aww. I really am proud of my old man, he lived the life of adventure in the high seas...and to think, he actually has the stories to tell." Donald sighed blissfully as he looked to the portrait of the sea on the wall.

"Maybe you can help us, Donald." Meg piped up. "I was wondering if you know someone in the village who can hook us up with a decent ship, or better yet, someone who can sail it would work out just as well." Meg asked.

"Welllll...It is a pretty small village, I don't think we can really help you. Sorry." Donald said smugly.

"What about that mansion?" Auron piped up making Donald let out a yelp in worry. "There was a tower just up on the hill. Perhaps someone there can help us?" Auron explained.

"Oooh, do you know them, Donald? With all that money, I'm sure they can get us a boat!" Meg suggested. Donald only stifled and then gave out a garbled...quacky growl.

"STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" Donald yelled gaining everyone's attention...suddenly regretting it. "AWWWWWW...I just remembered! There's something in particular I gotta do! Everyone here knows me so well...soooo everything's on me! GOTTA GO!" Donald said quickly as he barreled out the door.

"What the hey was all that about?" Meg said as Mickey simply took a bite out of an apple.

* * *

Meanwhile just on the top of the hill of the mansion, protected by two guards, we soon cut to a bedroom occupied by a pristine white duck, much like Donald, only female to which she is on bedrest. She is bright purple eyeshadow drooping down in worry, a pristine blue dress, and a big blue bow resting on the top of her head. Another figure in the room was a large bulging rat in a black suit pouring water for the female duck. But he only looked at her in disapproval.

"You wish to see Donald don't you?" the rat spoke up. "With all do respect, we do not need such childish games again." the rat sighed.

"But please, let me see him, I like talking to him!" the female said to her rat butler.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. The boy is nothing more than a chronic liar. With someone in your weakened state, his lies will only grow larger and larger until their too much to handle." the rat explained.

"But-" she retorted.

"Mistress, your late parents entrusted me to protect you with the fullest of my abilities. Why, it would be against their wishes to see such riffraff like him. Am I right, Miss Daisy?" the rat interjected. "Now then, I placed your medicine on the table, be sure to get it." he said as he exited the room.

"Killjoy." but not before hearing THAT.

"Call me a killjoy if you'd like, Miss Daisy, but it shall be the name I bare if it means to protect you." the rat says as he exited the room.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Donald hid himself behind the pillar of the gates to avoid being caught by the guards. Knowing the cost is clear, he sprinted to the confines of the castle gate, and took out a piece of hedge the size of a block, providing a clear entrance to the mansion courtyard.

"Pardon the intrusion." Donald said to himself as he crept into the passage...but not before tripping and falling. Soon he grabbed a few pebbles and climbed up the tree. He then took the pebbles and threw it at the window immediately gaining Daisy's attention. She turned and noticed him as her look of dismay soften and beamed into happiness.

"Donald, you came!" Daisy said in happiness.

"Of course I did. How are ya today? You seem kind of down." Donald greeted.

"Oh Donald, I'm tired of talking like this, I want to invite you like a proper guest. But there's no way Dean Padriac would allow it, he just won't. I know he's a good guy and all, but oh he's just too protective of me!" Daisy explained.

"Don't sweat it, I'm a proud warrior of the seas, now aren't I? I'm a brave warrior who likes the endless seas and opened skies. Houses aren't made for rouges like me, I'd probably feel cramped in there, anyway." Donald retorted.

"So what adventure are you going to tell me about today?" Daisy asked.

"Hmmmm what adventure should I tell you today? OH I know! How about the adventure when I fought a giant goldfish at the South Pole? Back when I was only 5 years old!" Donald said.

"A goldfish?" Daisy said in disbelief.

"A giant goldfish, mind you! What first astounded me was the immense size of his poop! It was so big that when I first landed on it, I thought it was solid ground! IT LOOKED LIKE AND ISLAND!" Donald exaggerated as he and Daisy completely laughed at this peculiar but adventurous story.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village, three familiar ducklings tiptoed quickly to the Meshi restaurant in search of their fearless captain. They all readied their swords determinedly and stood at the back of the place.

"Are you sure this is the place they took the captain hostage?" Huey asked.

"Yep, those terrible pirates dragged him and took him hostage, and it's up to us to save him!" Louie said determinedly.

"But guys, those are actual pirates we're up against! What if they've already eaten him?" Dewey asked nervously.

"You idiot! Those are crazy witches you're talking about, not pirates!" Huey retorted. Soon the three took out their weapons and crouched to the doors. They peeked opened and noticed Mickey having a drink.

"Alright, guys, this time it's for real." Huey said as he and the others gulped as they raised their wooden swords. "This is gonna be the most brutal and epic battle of all time! We will never show mercy, because they ain't gonna show it to us!" he pledged. Soon the three barged in the restaurant in determination.

"THE DONALD PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!" The three ducklings yelled in unison. The cashier looked at them...but decided to look away and back into his newspaper.

"Who are they?" Meg asked. The three duckings stopped their tracks realizing that Donald was nowhere to be found.

"C-captain Donald isn't in here..." Dewey shivered.

"But t-that means..." Louie shivered fearing the worst.

"FESS UP, YOU CROOKS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR CAPTAIN?! TELL US NOW!" Huey yelled at the three as the other two joined along. "YEAH TELL US!" Dewey and Louie added in unison as they grimaced at Mickey's filled up belly.

"That meat sure was good." Mickey sighed. The three ducklings can only assume the worst from there, only making Meg giggle in amusement.

"W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR CAPTAIN?!" Louie asked as he Dewey and Huey shivered in complete fear. Suddenly Auron only glared at them in a twisted smirk.

"I thought it would be obvious. Why...we had some roasted duck for out lunch." Auron said dangerously.

"WAAAAAAAAK CANIBALS!" The ducklings shouted in total fear.

"THE HECK ARE YOU PUNKS STARING AT ME FOR?!" Meg yelled noticing the three ducklings were all looking at her. Soon the three ducklings dropped to the ground in exhaustion as Mickey and Auron laughed it up, as Meg looked at them in disapproval.

"You just HAD to say something stupid, didn't you?" Meg retorted as Mickey and Auron only laughed it up.

* * *

After all the yucks, Mickey simply explained the understanding and how their encounter with the captain of the Donald Pirates REALLY went on. He left no detail as Huey, Dewey, and Louie showed the three to the castle gates where Donald most likely is.

"Phew, you guys really had us going there." Huey sighed as everyone was now facing the large castle.

"WOOOOOOOW this place is HUGE!" Mickey said looking.

"That's right. And if the captain ran off at this hour, then this I the place he's most likely going to pop up in." Louie explained.

"What would Donald come here for?" Mickey asked.

"Pretty much to lie." Dewey confessed.

"To lie?! That's terrible!" Meg retorted.

"Our captain, nuh-uh. He's a great guy isn't he?" Huey said as his brothers nodded their heads in approval.

"Yeah he's awesome!" Louie piped up.

"Might I ask why would a liar be 'awesome?'" Auron asked the kids.

"Well...Daisy Duck the mistress of the house has been under complete depression that's kept her weak and in bed ever since her parents died of a sickness a year ago. She's probably the wealthiest duck in the village, but not the money in the world could help her recover from her sadness." Huey explained.

"So our captain tells her some special made up stories to help cheer her up. Captain Donald is the best at telling lies!" Dewey explained.

"Wow...that really is kinda nice of him, isn't it?" Mickey asked.

"YEP!" The Donald Pirates said in unison.

"The best part about him is his mischievous side. He's always up to something." Dewey said.

"I like him because he's not afraid to be silly!" Huey piped up.

"And I'm always on board with his lies!" Louie finished.

"So let me get this straight, all of his lies...they make Daisy fell better?" Meg asked the three.

'yep!" The three yelled in unison.

"AWESOME! That means we can ask her for a ship, after all!" Mickey said excitedly.

"We're not the ones who will make her feel better, Donald is." Auron sighed. Soon everyone turned to the guards blocking the gate. "Donald has his way of getting in, but as for us, it's way too impossible to get inside without getting caught." Louie sighed.

"I'll asked Daisy for a ship!" Mickey said as he was...CLIMBING THE GATE?!"

"HUH?!" Everyone cried out in surprise at the mouse's brash action.

" _ **Gum-Gum...**_ " Mickey called out as he stretched his arms and legs surprising the Donald Pirates.

"WAAAAAAAAAAK?!" Huey screamed.

"HIS ARMS ARE ALL STRETCHY!" Dewey screamed.

"IS HE SOME SORT OF MONSTER?!" Louie screamed.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Mickey said.

"Nononononononoooooo!" Auron cried out trying to hold the mouse, but it was too late. Not only Mickey, but everyone was slingshot to the sky.

" _ **ROCKET!**_ " Mickey cried out as everyone was now sent flying.

* * *

 _Back with Donald & Daisy_

"So after that terrifying and traumatic incident, we escaped into the sky riding on a giant slingshot ball!" Donald lied telling another one of his tall tales to Daisy. Unbeknownst to him, a certain giant sling shot ball was immediately falling from the sky. Coincidentally just like his story.

"What's that?" Daisy said seeing something falling from the sky. No doubt about it, it was Mickey.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Mickey cheered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed as Mickey and everyone else was slammed to the ground of the courtyard. At least they made it in...

"That went well." Mickey said.

"REAL WELL." Meg hissed.

"Goodness, are you all alright?" Daisy asked as Donald shook nervously.

"AWWW Pay no attention to them, Daisy, this happens to me all the time! It's just one of the perks to becoming a legendary pirate...th-these guys are all recruits who wish to join my mighty ranks!" Donald said quickly.

"Not me, I only asked for a favor." Mickey said patting the dust off his fest as Daisy looked at him in confusion.

"A favor? What would that be?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help us on finding a b-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Soon everyone came and saw Padriac coming up to the crew. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he sneered.

"Dean Padriac..." Daisy mumbled.

"Get out. I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." Padriac said ignoring Daisy as he simply glared at the trespassers.

"Who's he?" Mickey simply asked. But believe it or not, he was simply one unfamiliar face...for you see another one will show as plain as day...this one a mysterious bat with a peg leg, and one broken wing. He was also wielding a pocket watch...just who was he, and what's so important about this pocket watch?

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but I won't have you wait anymore...well you will for a new chapter of course, but I'm back on patrol now that I got my new laptop. It'll be much MUCH easier to write this now. So, here are the characters of the chapter.**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Donald Duck  
_** Captain of the Donald Pirates and a world renown liar. He is a proud marksman skilled with a slingshot just like his father Daffy is at skilled with a musket. Donald plays his part of the small village as the adventurer, who would either use his lies to anger the town and attack him, or use his lies to entice and amuse the depressed Daisy Duck. Though Padriac thinks likely of him, Donald will do what he can to entice Daisy with his stories  
 _First Appearance: The Little Wise Hen, (1934)_

 ** _Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
_**The mighty followers of the Donald Pirates. With Donald leading them, they have the courage to go wherever he goes no matter the danger. Even without their captain, the three ducklings persevere and try to defend the village from pirates no matter the cost, no mercy. They are loyal brothers who will stick together from thick and thin, though they share their cowardice from their captain.  
 _First Appearances: Donald's Nephews, (1938)_

 ** _Daisy Duck  
_** The mistress of the mansion towering the village. 4 years ago the poor soul lost her mother and father from a sickness between them. Since then, Dean Padriac obeyed their wishes and posed at Daisy's bodyguard and butler. Ever since then, she suffered a great deal of depression to the point of bed rest. As said above, compared to all the riches she has in the mansion, it's not enough to mend a broken heart. That was when Donald came into her life and turned her depression the other way around.  
 _First Appearance: Mr. Duck Steps Out, (1940)_

 ** _Dean Padriac  
_** Padriac is Daisy bodyguard and butler. Little is known about the man, but he vows to protect Daisy from whatever the cost. Unfortunately that cost would also include escorting Donald out of the mansion, keeping Daisy from seeing him. Padriac thinks very likely of Donald, he does not care for him because he assumes that all Donald's lies would overwhelm his mistress.


	10. The Weirdest Guy: Fidget the Hypnotist!

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Disney's One Piece**_

 _"So after that terrifying and traumatic incident, we escaped into the sky riding on a giant slingshot ball!" Donald lied telling another one of his tall tales to Daisy. Unbeknownst to him, a certain giant sling shot ball was immediately falling from the sky. Coincidentally just like his story._

 _"What's that?" Daisy said seeing something falling from the sky. No doubt about it, it was Mickey._

 _"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Mickey cheered._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed as Mickey and everyone else was slammed to the ground of the courtyard. At least they made it in..._

 _"That went well." Mickey said._

 _"REAL WELL." Meg hissed._

 _"Goodness, are you all alright?" Daisy asked as Donald shook nervously._

 _"AWWW Pay no attention to them, Daisy, this happens to me all the time! It's just one of the perks to becoming a legendary pirate...th-these guys are all recruits who wish to join my mighty ranks!" Donald said quickly._

 _"Not me, I only asked for a favor." Mickey said patting the dust off his fest as Daisy looked at him in confusion._

 _"A favor? What would that be?" Daisy asked._

 _"Well, I was wondering if you could help us on finding a b-"_

 _"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Soon everyone came and saw Padriac coming up to the crew. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he sneered._

 _"Dean Padriac..." Daisy mumbled._

 _"Get out. I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." Padriac said ignoring Daisy as he simply glared at the trespassers._

 _"Who's he?" Mickey simply asked. But believe it or not, he was simply one unfamiliar face...for you see another one will show as plain as day...this one a mysterious bat with a peg leg, and one broken wing. He was also wielding a pocket watch...just who was he, and what's so important about this pocket watch? Sudden as the bat was simply moonwalking to his location, he heard a rumbling._

 _"EH?! Who's there?!" he said in a screechy nasal voice. He turned is suspicion and noticed...a little lamb looking at him whist eating some grass. He was a black skinny lamb with wool on his head and fur._

 _"Mehhh." the sheep simply said rolling his eyes as the bat simply sweat dropped at the sheep._

 _The Weirdest Guy Ever! Fidget the Hypnotist!_

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Mickey and the gang has encountered the noble head of the household, Padriac, as he glared at the crew sternly. Daisy only looked in worry towards the rat. "Listen, Padriac, these people don't mean h-" Daisy try to convince.

"Not now, mistress. You are free to tell me all about these...riffraff, after they have vacated the castle...which is now. You hear, fools?! Leave at once. Entry is prohibited unless you wish to make business with me." Padriac said sternly to which Mickey beamed in hope.

"Well, alrighty then! Perhaps you can help us acquire a ship, sir?" Mickey asked the rat, to which he simply fixed his shining black hair to perfection.

"Absolutely not." Padriac denied. "Now then, come out, DONALD!"

"WAK?!" Donald yelled trying to hide from behind the tree.

"I have heard a great deal about you, duck. It seems you have quite the reputation, don't you? You're very well known in the village." Padriac said casually as Donald climbed back to the tree branch.

"Hehehehe...Uhhh I guess I am..." Donald confessed bashfully.

"I've heard you've went on many adventures. Quite impressive for someone as young as yourself." Padriac lied as Donald stood up the branch in pride.

"Well, ya see, most people who admired me would call me captain! So that's the esteemed Captain Donald to ya, and don't forget it!" Donald said prideful.

"'Captain' huh? Well, you certainly have quite the reputation...yes...just like your father." Padriac sneered.

"WAK?!" Donald took offense as Daisy gasped.

"Really, Padriac, that' enough!" Daisy ordered. Soon Ratigan's sharp-toothed grin, turned into a sneering frown. The next words that come out of his mouth...will really upset the poor duck.

"You'll never amount to anything just like your pathetic drunkard of a father! All the trouble you have caused ends now. So why don't you and your filthy kind leave this respectable young lady alone?" Padriac sneered.

"You called him...a pathetic drunkard?" Donald said seething in rage.

"You and her are in completely different worlds, and you know it, boy. If it's money you're after, then fine. Name your price and I'll be glad to give it away." Padriac offered.

"PADRIAC, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! CEASE THIS AT ONCE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" Daisy shouted enraged.

"Daisy calm dow-" Donald said trying to calm the mistress down, but was interrupted by the stern rat.

"M 'lady, please understand. I have no absolute reason to apologize to this savage." Padriac said calmly. "My goal is not to slander, I am merely truth. To be frank, I sympathize in your situation, my boy. I know it's rough for you, especially since your idiot of a father abandoned, you, your family, and your village simply to satisfy his lust for treasure." Padriac said.

"ENOUGH!" Daisy commanded. The more Donald hears, the more the duck grows angry at that rat.

"You have no right." Donald hissed.

"Excuse me?" Padriac responded.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Donald yelled as he jumped off the tree branch. "Donald, wait!" Daisy protested but as she did, Donald was now clinging on the tree using a grappling hook. As he lowered to the ground, the hook was dismissed into a small pouch of the duck. Donald was now facing Padriac.

"Goodness. Have I struck a nerve, Donald? I were to think that it's times like these you would simply lie your way out of this. Do enlighten me about these lovely tales, like how your father is really a traveling sales duck, or that you and he weren't actually father and s-" Padriac sneered.

"WAAAAAK! SHUT UP!" Donald screamed as he charged at the butler, it was clear that he had enough of his muzzle. He was so enraged that he punched the rat square in the jaw, taking Daisy and the ducklings completely by surprise. But Mickey didn't even flinch. He only looked at the duck.

"CAPTAIN!" The ducklings screamed as Padriac fell down with a thud, but he was simply bruised.

"If I haven't given you the evidence you need, m' lady, he has just provided it." Padriac growled. "Case in point, he resorts to violence as well. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?"

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, PADRIAC! My father followed his heart and chose the risk of adventure! I am proud to share the blood of the bravest warrior of the sea! FINE! I exaggerate from time to time, but I never EVER lie about how amazing my father is! HIS BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS! AND I'M PROUD OF IT! **I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!** " Donald yelled. This was enough to stun Daisy and the ducklings to no end. It even surprised Padriac for a bit. But his surprise soon died down.

"Hmm. Pirates are brave warriors of the sea, are they? GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's quite the twisted way of putting things." Padriac said as he rose up, with no hesitation as Donald looked in concern.

"You don't seem to understand that you are proof of his savage blood. The only good you do is spout about foolish lies and resort to violence when things won't go your way. Topping it off, you cozy up with the lady of the house to steal her fortune." Padriac hypothesized.

"You're wrong! Why would I care abo-" Donald retorted but Padriac continued.

"PLAIN AND SIMPLE FACTS! YOUR FATHER WAS A FILTHY PIRATE, TRECHERY IS IN YOUR BLOOD! ONE WOULD HAVE TO BE DENSE TO SEE PAST SUCH AN OBVIOUS FACADE!" Padriac yelled as the enraged Donald held the rat by the collar.

"I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS I SWEAR T-"Donald screamed.

"DONALD STOP!" Daisy begged. At that moment, Donald stopped. He put him raised fist down as he only glared at the rat. "I beg of you, Donald. No more violence; I can't take it! Please understand, Padriac isn't a bad guy, he's trying to do what's best for me, but he always goes too far to do it!" Daisy said. At that moment, Donald only shook depending on what his instincts were telling him: They were telling him to stop. He relinquished his grin as Padriac gave him a cold glare.

"Leave this place, boy. You are never to return here. Try anything and you'll be shot at sight. UNDERSTAND?" Padriac commanded.

"Understood. This is the last time you'll ever see me." Donald sighed stifling his anger and ran off.

"Donald wait!" Daisy protested, he was gone. At that moment the three ducklings went and took their stand against Padriac.

"Hey! You stupid butler jerk, Donald ain't that kinda guy!" Dewey retorted.

"YEAH YOU JERKFACE!" Huey agreed.

"JERKFACE!" Louie yelled.

"JERKFACEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mickey screamed but was bonked on the head by Auron.

"Settle down, you idiot, you don't have a bone to pick with him." Auron sighed. Meanwhile Padriac snapped his attention back to Mickey and the crew. At that moment, the duckling trio quacked in fear and scrambled back behind Meg while Auron was busy holding back his angry captain.

"What are you doing hiding behind me?!" Meg snapped.

"Mickey, this isn't the time to start a fight!" Auron yelled trying to calm Mickey down, but the mouse won't give in. It was all but an annoyance to Padriac as he clenched his teeth in irritation.

"All of you shall leave this place. Immediately!" Padriac said in a dangerous tone.

* * *

 ** _Daisy's P.O.V_**

Everything went calm in the mansion, in fact quiet. The Straw Hats and the Donald Pirates were escorted out by the guards. It should've been at this moment, that Donald would've shown up and tell his stories...but he never came, not after what has happened earlier today...never did I think Donald would resort to such violent measures on Padriac; he was only doing what he must to keep me safe, still...he was to blame, as well. I know Padriac knows well...but it was uneccecary of him to resort to drastic measures, like calling Donald's father a worthless drunkard. Meanwhile, here I am. I'm feeling worse and worse by the minute. I can't stop coughing, my fever is going up, and the only entertainment I've ever had...is gone.

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss Daisy, but your meal is ready," Padriac came in. I covered myself, but I know he was rolling in my dinner. After what transpired this afternoon, I'm just not hungry.

"No thank you, Padriac. I don't want it." I said not even acknowledging Padriac. I heard the wheel of the cart stop, but I also heard a sigh coming from him.

"The cook will be most upset hearing this. He works his hardest day and night to cook and prepare meals suited for your needs." he said, as I heard him place a glass on my table. The sound of something pouring, the smell of hot tea, it's all well and good...but there's something in my mind I had to ask him.

"Why were you so cruel to him, Padriac? I understand it's wrong to talk to Donald without your permission, I will admit that much and I apologies completely for being dishonest with you, but this situation did not warrant such harsh treatment." I only heard silence in the room.

"May I sit down?" I heard him say.

"Go ahead." I sighed as he placed himself next to me.

"It has been quite some time since I arrived in this house. Soon it will mark my 3rd year of dedication to your family. I will never forget what has happened when I showed up at your father's door."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _He's bringing it up. That faithful day I've met the innocent butler. It was years when I was simply in the gardens planting and watering the flowers. After I've heard a ding from the gate, I looked to see a large buff rat in a coat show up on our very gates. The moment I laid eyes on him, he fell to the ground. Worst of all the two guards didn't even care_

 _"_ My former employers were brutal pitiless men. I've been kicked off the ship I worked on for some simple blunder I've made and with no work or money, I was just about ready to die like a beggar." _Padriac said telling the story._

 _"Beat it, rat." a duck guard said._

 _"This place is forbidden by your kind." the other duck guard said. I couldn't let this go on, I wanted to stop them...and that's when...he came to help him: Quackamore Duck, my father. He did nothing, he spoke not a word, he only raised his hand. The guards easily knew what it meant:_

 _"Let him in? Sir, are you sure? This man is-" My father only shook his head. Again the guards knew what he means._

 _"Uh...understood, sir, we'll open the gate for him." the guard said as they opened the gates up for him._

"I would've died if it wasn't for your father's help. I owed my life to your parents, and now, Miss Daisy...I owe my life to you." _Padriac spoke up._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Understand that I know it isn't my place to step into your friendships. Never would I have taken a bold step, unless absolutely necessary. It's just that Donald isn't known for his outstanding character. Don't you see? If something were to happen to you, the burden would be on my shoulders for not seeing to your safety, and I will NEVER get the chance to ask your parents for forgiveness. I know what I said earlier was wrong...but can you find the heart to forgive me of my childish behavior?" Padriac explained.

"I will forgive you, Padriac. I am thankful to have you in our service, Padriac. but my opinion still stands. Donald is the kindest duck I have ever met in this town." I said. I know he means well...but Donald does, too.

"I'm sorry to say, mistress, but my opinion still stands, as well. I don't have it in me to trust him as of now. I'm sure I will soon, but in the meantime he is still forbidden to enter this mansion." Padriac said firmly.

"Padriac, you blockhead!" I exclaimed.

"Blockhead will do just fine." Padriac said giving a heartfelt smile at me. That big ol' softie. He has such goodness in his heart.

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, the familiar bat figure from before was moonwalking through the woods to...somewhere. And out of the woods laid Meg, Auron, Dewy and Huey...but there's one...two characters missing in this picture.

"Any of you know where that blockhead mouse of yours went?" Meg was the first to ask, but Auron simply relaxed himself.

"Who knows? He probably went to find that captain of yours." Auron replied casually.

"WAK! I bet he's at his secret spot!" Huey piped up.

"Yeah, by the shore! The captain always goes there when he's thinkin' something up!" Dewey agreed...then awkward silence. "Should we uh...go check on him? the blue capped duckling asked.

"Hmm? Meh, he'll be fine." Auron said dismissively.

"Mickey can take care of himself, the mouse is always full of surprises. But what about you friend? Where'd he run off to?" Meg asked.

"Wha? Oh, you mean Louie. He tends to disappear a lot." Huey said.

"Yeah, and then he comes back later all freaked out." Dewey said. Suddenly a frantic quack was suddenly heard in the distance. It was a small pristine white duckling wearing the same green gear, it was Louie once again freaked out.

"WAAAAAAAAK! TERRIBLE TERRIBLE NEWS, GUYS!" Louie shouted from afar.

"Just like that." Dewey piped up. Soon Louie approached them completely out of breath.

"LISTEN, LISTEN! THERE'S SOME CRAZY BAT WITH A BROKEN WING HERE AND HE ONLY WALKS BACKWARDS!" Louie shouted frantically only for the other two to exchange a confuse look.

"Lie." they said in unison.

"I'M NOT LYING! THERE HE IS!" Louie shouted pointing at a figure in the distance. Sure enough, he was telling the truth. The bat was only walking backwards until he stopped at the group.

"Now who's the one who calls me weird, huh? Ima normal guy, very normal, indeed." the bat said in a screechy voice.

"You say normal, I say insane." Meg retorted.

"Not true, not a true, I'm average run up the mill hypnotist, yaya!" the bat said.

"A hypnotist? No way!" Louie quacked in enticement.

"Show us something!" Dewey yelled out.

"Yeah, show us a cool trick!" Huey agreed, but the bat only looked at them in a dark tone.

"What? You fools, what makes you think I would want to use my masterful hypnosis techniques on a bunch of roadside strangers? Fine, you've convinced me. Now look to the ring closely." the bat hypnosis said taking out a ring tied to a string as Auron looked at him in annoyance.

"What a ham." he said irritated.

"Now, on the count of Fidget you three shall be in a deep sleep, ready?" the bat who is presumed to be Fidget said slowly swinging the ring left and right in front of the eyes of the ducklings. Looking at this, their eyes began to droop, the three struggle to regain conscious.

" _ **1...2...FIDGET!**_ " the bat yelled out. Successfully Huey, Dewey, and Louie dropped to the ground asleep...as well as the...hypnotist himself...?

"WHO IS THIS FREAK?!" Auron snapped agitated.

* * *

 **o0o**

Meanwhile down in the shorelines sits the brave Donald. Lost in his thoughts, he only looked at the calm, tranquil blue covering the entire scape. The sun glistening down on the ocean itself, it was only enough to make the duck sigh in pea-

"HIYA!" That peace was immediately broken as Mickey's head appeared in front of Donald's beak.

"WAAAK!" Donald cried out startled. It was only Mickey dangling on the tree behind him.

"So uh...whatcha doing here?" Mickey casually asks.

"WHAT DO YA THINK YA PALOOKA, I'M TRYING TO BE ALONE!" Donald snapped as he laid down on the grass with a heavy sigh. "Looks like I can't even have that." he sighed in defeat...but then he realized something about thunaware the mouse. "WAK?! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE? DID YOU FOLLOW ME?"

"Nah, I'm just around..." Mickey said as he tried to climb down the tree, but soon fell to the ground. Knowing the big black furball, it'll take a lot more than that to hurt him, so obviously he laughed it off. Unfortunately that...pretty funny display wasn't of course enough to ease Donald's pain, not by a long shot.

"Aww, I can't believe what that butler said about my dad." Donald sighed.

"Yeah. That was pretty uncalled for, if you ask me. But, there's no denying it, Daffy is a great pirate, no matter what anybody says." Mickey agreed.

"Yeah, that's right! I've always been looking up to my old man for always putting his life on the line, out in the ocean. He made a brave choice and I admire him for that." Donald said with stars in his eyes, swooning in admiration of his father...but then he was reminded of what happened, today.

"And then there's that confounded butler stomping all over my pride. He's gonna pay for this." he growled.

"Hey uh...what about that girl? Will you ever see her again?" Mickey asked as Donald stiffened up at that question.

"I don't know. I'll consider coming back if that rat apologizes." Donald sneered.

"Oh, you mean that rat down there?" Mickey said pointing to the shoreline. Sure enough it was the rat and the bat.

"Yeah, him. One day he'll r- WAAAAAAAAAAK?! WHAT'S HE DOING ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?!" Donald cried out with his eyes as wide as dinner plates completely unaware he shall thoved Mickey's face down in the dirt.

"HEY, HEHEY LET ME GO, WILL YA?!" Mickey muffled.

 _Down on the shores_

Sure enough, Mickey and Donald were right, it was indeed Padriac down below confronting the weird one-winged bat hypnotist.

"Fidget you numbskull, have I not told you specifically to arrive here, inconspicuously? You of course should know it doesn't mean sleeping on the road!" Padriac growled.

"Ah but, but I perfect skill, skills of chameleon! I blend in, yeah, blend in." Fidget said.

 _Back on the cliff_

"And there's some one-winged bat with him, man he's weird." Mickey said as he and Donald tried their hardest to listen in on what they're trying to say.

"I've never seen him before in my life. Who is he?" Donald said in curiosity.

 _Down on the shores_

"So, I trust that all the necessary preparations have been made by now?" Padriac said showing his vicious yellow sharp teeth. Soon Fidget then smiled mischiviously at his...companion.

"Of course, boss; we can start anytime, just say the word and we'll begin the plan. OPERATION RICH DUCK MURDER IS AT A G-" Fidget yelled but was hushed by Padriac quickly.

"Quiet, you fool. You never know who's mucking about. If anyone gets word of our plan to kill that wretched Daisy, my 3 year plan will go to waste. And we do not want that, do we?" Padriac said dangerously.

"N-n-not at all, sir." Fidget said stopping himself quickly.

 _Back on the cliff_

Unfortunately for the two, there are two certain people who heard their plan, completely. Mickey didn't really know what to make of this situation, where as Donald was scared stiff of this whole ordeal.

"M-m-murder?" Donald quacked in fear.

 _Down on the shores_

"I'd rather we not call it murder, Fidget; I don't like the sound of it." Padriac said sternly.

"Ah, yeahyeah, it's gonna be an accident, an accident you caused." Fidget retorted.

 _Back on the cliff_

"Say, what are they talking about?" Mickey said unaware of this ordeal. Donald however is not taking this well...not at all, still he couldn't hear much due to Mickey's babbling.

"Hush, I'm sure we'll find out if you be quiet!" Donald whispered.

 _Down on the shores_

"We can't kill her. It is imperative to our plan that miss Daisy dies from an unfortunate accident, so don't screw it up." Padriac reminded. Giving out a sigh, Fidget simply sat on a nearby rock.

"So basically on your signal, the minute I storm the signal and kill the little rich duck by 'accident' you get her inheritance and we get paid!" Fidget hypothesized which only was enough to give Padriac an ulcer.

"Oh Fidget, your ignorance is astounding, is it now? We're not related in ANY way. How can I inherit anything from her?" Padriac scoffed.

"You'll worka hard to?" Fidget asked.

"No, you idiot. Now listen up, Fidget, this is the most important part of the plan. Kill her and use your hypnosis to write her will and it will say 'I shall inherit my entire fortune to my trusted butler: Padriac' Understand? Then and only then will I will have her entire undisputed fortune and no one will suspect a thing. Hahahaha." Padriac laughed showing his shining yellow teeth. The plan was so devious enough to startle Donald even more.

"Three long years, Fidget, I have spent three long years entrusting all those around me to make sure it would be unsurprising to everyone that she leaves the entirety of her fortune to me." Padriac growled.

"Three long years as a butler for this, huh? You got us scared, really scared back there...Professor Ratigan. Three years ago you told us you were giving up life as a pirate." Fidget reminded as he unveiled the true name of this con: the nefarious Professor Ratigan.

"In not time at all you enlisted someone to be your double, then you'd let the world see the great Ratigan executed.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG,_ Even Fidget can hear the sound of bullets rain upon the doubt posing as Ratigan.

"Only now do I see it was just phase 1 of this plan. Man of a thousand plans, that's what they call ya, yaya!" Fidget cheered only to hear a slight growl coming from Ratigan.

"You will not call me that again, Fidget. I abandoned that name years ago. I would like to collect my wealth in peace and without those pesky government watchdogs badgering me till my death. In other words: I'm a pacifist, a completely changed man." Ratigan said.

"PFFFFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOME PACIFIST YOU ARE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Murdering an entire family doesn't sincerely qualify as pacifist material!" Fidget cackled. Meanwhile, Donald was only looking in sick shock at the true colors of Padriac...the butler sworn to protect Daisy.

"Now hold on, I've never murdered an entire family. The father's death wasn't planned." Ratigan denied.

"Whatever, it makes no difference to me. If it's all the same to you, you better hurry up and say the word when to strike. The crew's been getting bored waiting in the waters for almost two weeks now, and they're getting anxious by the minute." Fidget said.

 _Back on the cliff_

 _ **"** I can't believe what I'm hearing...this is horrible, absolutely horrible!"_

"So uh...what're they talking about? Bad guy stuff?" Mickey asked completely clueless of the situation at hand.

"WAK?! YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ANY OF IT?! They're far from bad, they're down right EVIL! Professor Ratigan is the most vile and cunning man around the East Blue. Though he's known for his smarts, he's also known for his brutality. Word has it that Professor Ratigan's been executed 3 years ago...but he's all alive and well posing as Padriac the Butler, plotting and scheming for Daisy's inheritance for 3 years! First they'll attack the village, THEN THEY'LL KILL DAISY! WAAAAAAAAAAK! THIS IS BADBADBADBADBAD WAAAAA!" Donald screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hmm..." Mickey said in thought. Soon he got up from his hiding stop, to Donald's surprise.

"What are you doing? Get down or they'll see you!" Donald whispered. But then...

"HEY BAD GUYS! STAY AWAY FROM THAT DUCK GIRL!" Mickey shouted from the top of his lungs, to Donald's delay.

"Why..." Donald sighed as he flopped to the floor in both dismay and surprise. Unfortunately for both him and Mickey, Ratigan and Fidget noticed them from above.

"Wha? Who are you?" Fidget asked.

"Get, down they already spotted you! They're gonna kill you, duuuuuck!" Donald whispered trying to pull Mickey down.

"Well, well, well, it's a pleasure to have you boys here. Especially you, Donald, why what could the town do without your pitiful lies." Ratigan smirked dangerously, making Donald yelp in fear forcing out a few feathers...and eggs...don't ask.

"WAAAAK! I'M SPOTTED TOO!" Donald screamed.

"Goodness me, it would be quite...fortuitous if you've actually caught wind of our plan, don't you agree?" Ratigan said in a threatening tone.

"UHHH.. UHH NOPE NOT A THING, WE DIDN'T HEAR A PEEP, NOT A SINGLE THING, WE JUST GOT HERE, SO UH...IF YOU COULD JUST LET US GO A-" Donald said quickly.

"We've heard everything." Mickey said bluntly earning a slap on the chest by the frantic Donald.

"SHUT UP!" Donald whispered sternly. Suddenly Ratigan motioned Fidget to do something. The broken winged bat immediately knew what to do.

"On it." Fidget simply said as he flapped his one wing to fly as he took out his ring attached to string. "Pay attention, boys and look at the ring!" Fidget said dangling the ring in front of the two.

"Ok." Mickey simply said.

"Don't you get it, HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Donald said in great fear.

"On the count of Fidget you'll be in a deep sleep! _**1...2...FIDGET!**_ " Fidget shouted as Donald fearfully ducked in cover. Unfortunately it worked on Mickey who fell asleep...as well as once again...the hypnotist Fidget, himself as he fell to the ground.

"Oh, Fidget. Your ignorance will astound me to no end, will it?" Ratigan sighed. On the cliff, Donald began to notice Mickey was suddenly rocking and rocking groggily.

"WAK?! BE CAREFUL, YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" Donald shouted, but it was too late. The sound asleep mouse fell off the edge of the cliff and landed on the sleeping hypnotist. Ratigan only pinched the bridge of his nose as he was watching such a pathetic display. Fidget only snapped back awake at the weight. He crawled off of the mouse noticing he wasn't waking up.

"Aww poo. I didn't think I would kill him, but oh well No human...or in his case, no mouse could ever survive a fall like that." Fidget sighed.

 _"T-th=they killed him. This can't be happening!_ " Donald shouted internally.

"What about him, boss? Should I kill him, too?" Fidget asked Ratigan.

"No need, just let him run back to the village, it'll be most entertaining to see him actually call for 'help.' After all, everything he says will only come out as lies." Ratigan taunted. "Now then, Fidget, tomorrow at daybreak, the crew are to attack the village. Rough up the villagers some and tear their homes apart for good measure. Above all, Fidget, you are to make sure Miss Daisy's death is accidental." Ratigan ordered.

"Righto, Sir!" Fidget saluted.

"D-d-daybreak tomorrow?" Donald asked meekly.

"Just accept it, Donald. There is nothing you could say or do that could stop me." Ratigan taunted. Stricken with fear Donald was at a loss for words...could this really be happening? He had no choice. In panic he ran away.

"Are you sure about him, boss?" Fidget asked.

"Of course I am. My plans are always flawless. Nothing can stand in my way! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ratigan said giving out a fearful cackle.

* * *

 ** _Donald's P.O.V_**

 _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T let this happen! I gotta do something! Running through all this clearing, I can only run, there was nothing else in my mind, not even what happened earlier today, I have to warn everyone! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! EVERYONE I GREW UP WITH IS IN DANGER, AND DAISY'S GONNA GET KILLED! **I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO THE PEOPLE I LOVE!**_

 _Flashback_

 _"Huh? who are you?" Daisy said. Donald whilst in panic, reminisced the time he had first entered the mansion, the first he came to Daisy's life._

 _"My name is Donald Duck, the bravest warrior of the sea! If it's all the same to you, I've gotten word you were down, so I thought I would cheer you up and tell you a few stories" Donald introduced, but Daisy was rather disturbed of Donald when he first came._

 _"WH-HOW DARE YOU! You would do well to mind your own business! Now leave here before I call the guards!" It took a few tries but soon Daisy was warming up on Donald as he told his crazy stories._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHA! S-so what happens after that?" Daisy said as she laughed and laughed._

 _"Why, I fought of course! Bravely at best, and what to use to fight a giant cat? Why a giant cat tail of course!"_

 _Flashback end_

 _Daisy... NO. NO!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

Meanwhile back on the beach, as Ratigan and Fidget began to return back to the village, Ratigan noticed something out in the distance. Smirking he immediately knew what it was: a ship...no a galleon. He recognized it by the sails which appears to be a cat jolly roger. The giant rat butler can only smirk as he looked back at the 'corpse' of Mickey and smiled again.

"All according to plan." he simply said.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **I promise to you people, I will get this done. I will skip a few episodes...just so you know in most chapters. But Disney's One Piece is still on. Interesting fact: Padriac is I'm guessing Ratigan's first name, hence why he was called that throughout the story. LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND TELL ME HE DOES NOT FIT KURO'S ROLE! Anyway, here are the characters.**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Donald Duck  
_** Captain of the Donald Pirates and a world renown liar. He is a proud marksman skilled with a slingshot just like his father Daffy is at skilled with a musket. Donald plays his part of the small village as the adventurer, who would either use his lies to anger the town and attack him, or use his lies to entice and amuse the depressed Daisy Duck. Though Padriac thinks likely of him, Donald will do what he can to entice Daisy with his stories  
 _First Appearance: The Little Wise Hen, (1934)_

 ** _Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
_**The mighty followers of the Donald Pirates. With Donald leading them, they have the courage to go wherever he goes no matter the danger. Even without their captain, the three ducklings persevere and try to defend the village from pirates no matter the cost, no mercy. They are loyal brothers who will stick together from thick and thin, though they share their cowardice from their captain.  
 _First Appearances: Donald's Nephews, (1938)_

 ** _Daisy Duck  
_** The mistress of the mansion towering the village. 4 years ago the poor soul lost her mother and father from a sickness between them. Since then, Dean Padriac obeyed their wishes and posed at Daisy's bodyguard and butler. Ever since then, she suffered a great deal of depression to the point of bed rest. As said above, compared to all the riches she has in the mansion, it's not enough to mend a broken heart. That was when Donald came into her life and turned her depression the other way around.  
 _First Appearance: Mr. Duck Steps Out, (1940)_

 ** _Professor Ratigan  
_** Padriac is Daisy bodyguard and butler. But now his true colors have been revealed as Professor Ratigan: truly the most crafty and cunning pirate in all East Blue. As explained by Donald, Ratigan was not only well known for his cunning plans, but his brutality, he is a rat with no mercy. He was believed to be executed by the government, but in reality it was a double he hired while he hid undercover as Daisy's butler for his 3 year plan. Now he has a plan to make Fidget hypnotize her into writing her will of testaments giving all of her fortune to Ratigan on Padriac's name. Then...to kill her and insure that it was accidental.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_

 ** _Fidget  
_** Fidget is a mysterious and weird bat who has a peg leg and a broken wing. He is indeed a hypnotist who can manipulate the minds of millions using a ring attached to a string...he's so good he can even manipulate the mind of...himself. Fidget is also second in command to Ratigan's crew, and he was the one who knew from the start that he was actually alive. His motives are unclear as they go, but he will still follow Ratigan by his side...no matter how annoying he can get.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_


	11. Expose the Plot! Vile Professor Ratigan!

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _"But believe it or not, he was simply one unfamiliar face...for you see another one has showed up as plain as day...this one was a mysterious bat with a peg leg, and one broken wing. He was also wielding a pocket watch...just who was he, and what's so important about this pocket watch? Sudden as the bat was simply moonwalking to his location, he heard a rumbling._

 _"EH?! Who's there?!" he said in a screechy nasally voice. He turned in suspicion and noticed... a little lamb looking at him whilst eating some grass. He was a black skinny lamb with woll on his head and body._

 _"Mehhhh." the sheep simply said rolling his eyes as the bat simply sweat-dropped at the sheep._

 **000000000000000000**

 _"You'll never amount to anything just like your pathetic drunkard of a father! All the trouble you have caused ends now. So why don't you and your filthy kind leave this respectable young lady alone?" Padriac sneered._

 _"You called him...a pathetic drunkard?" Donald said seething in rage._

 _"You and her are in completely different worlds, and you know it, boy. If it's money you're after, then fine. Name your price and I'll be glad to give it away." Padriac offered._

 _"PADRIAC, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! CEASE THIS AT ONCE AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" Daisy shouted enraged._

 _"Daisy calm dow-" Donald said trying to calm the mistress down, but was interrupted by the stern rat._

 _"M 'lady, please understand. I have no absolute reason to apologize to this savage." Padriac said calmly. "My goal is not to slander, I am merely truth. To be frank, I sympathize in your situation, my boy. I know it's rough for you, especially since your idiot of a father abandoned, you, your family, and your village simply to satisfy his lust for treasure." Padriac said._

 **000000000000000000**

 _He's bringing it up. That faithful day I've met the innocent butler. It was years when I was simply in the gardens planting and watering the flowers. After I've heard a ding from the gate, I looked to see a large buff rat in a coat show up on our very gates. The moment I laid eyes on him, he fell to the ground. Worst of all the two guards didn't even care_

 _"My former employers were brutal pitiless men. I've been kicked off the ship I worked on for some simple blunder I've made and with no work or money, I was just about ready to die like a beggar." Padriac said telling the story._

 _"Beat it, rat." a duck guard said._

 _"This place is forbidden by your kind." the other duck guard said. I couldn't let this go on, I wanted to stop them...and that's when...he came to help him: Quackamore Duck, my father. He did nothing, he spoke not a word, he only raised his hand. The guards easily knew what it meant:_

 _"Let him in? Sir, are you sure? This man is-" My father only shook his head. Again the guards knew what he means._

 _"Uh...understood, sir, we'll open the gate for him." the guard said as they opened the gates up for him._

 _"I would've died if it wasn't for your father's help. I owed my life to your parents, and now, Miss Daisy...I owe my life to you." Padriac spoke up._

 **000000000000000000**

 _"No, you idiot. Now listen up, Fidget, this is the most important part of the plan. Kill her and use your hypnosis to write her will and it will say 'I shall inherit my entire fortune to my trusted butler: Padriac' Understand? Then and only then will I will have her entire undisputed fortune and no one will suspect a thing. Hahahaha." Padriac laughed showing his shining yellow teeth. The plan was so devious enough to startle Donald even more._

 _"HEY BAD GUYS! STAY AWAY FROM THAT DUCK GIRL!" Mickey shouted from the top of his lungs, to Donald's delay._

 _"Why..." Donald sighed as he flopped to the floor in both dismay and surprise. Unfortunately for both him and Mickey, Ratigan and Fidget noticed them from above._

 **000000000000000000**

 _"On the count of Fidget you'll be in a deep sleep! **1...2...FIDGET!** " Fidget shouted as Donald fearfully ducked in cover. Unfortunately it worked on Mickey who fell asleep...as well as once again...the hypnotist Fidget, himself as he fell to the ground._

 _"Oh, Fidget. Your ignorance will astound me to no end, will it?" Ratigan sighed. On the cliff, Donald began to notice Mickey was suddenly rocking and rocking groggily._

 _"WAK?! BE CAREFUL, YOU'RE GONNA FALL!" Donald shouted, but it was too late. The sound asleep mouse fell off the edge of the cliff and landed on the sleeping hypnotist. Ratigan only pinched the bridge of his nose as he was watching such a pathetic display. Fidget only snapped back awake at the weight. He crawled off of the mouse noticing he wasn't waking up._

 _"What about him, boss? Should I kill him, too?" Fidget asked Ratigan._

 _"No need, just let him run back to the village, it'll be most entertaining to see him actually call for 'help.' After all, everything he says will only come out as lies." Ratigan taunted. "Now then, Fidget, tomorrow at daybreak, the crew are to attack the village. Rough up the villagers some and tear their homes apart for good measure. Above all, Fidget, you are to make sure Miss Daisy's death is accidental." Ratigan ordered._

 _"Righto, Sir!" Fidget saluted._

 _"D-d-daybreak tomorrow?" Donald asked meekly._

 _"Just accept it, Donald. There is nothing you could say or do that could stop me." Ratigan taunted. Stricken with fear Donald was at a loss for words...could this really be happening? He had no choice. In panic he ran away._

 _"Are you sure about him, boss?" Fidget asked._

 _"Of course I am. My plans are always flawless. Nothing can stand in my way! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ratigan said giving out a fearful cackle._

 _Expose the Plot! The Cunning Pirate Butler, Professor Ratigan_

Meanwhile back in the village itself, far away from the two conniving criminals, we come back to Meg, Auron, and the three Donald Pirates: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, watching from afar...waiting for their captain to return. It has been far too long, hasn't it since both Mickey and Donald left them. Mostly the Donald Pirates looked at the distance in concern.

"Aww, our captain's gone for quite some time now, huh?" Huey says looking for the captain...still no sign of him. Auron the leaned back on the fence and sighed.

"Mickey unfortunately, as well." Auron sighed.

"Maybe he just needs a little more time?" Louie asks.

"Yeah, whenever he gets upset like that, he would usually just sit down by the shores." Dewey pipes up looking forward along with his two duck siblings. Soon...they noticed something coming up...far, FAR in the distance.

"WAK?!" The ducklings quacked in unison, sure enough their eyes weren't lying. It was Donald rapidly coming towards the group with a distraught look upon his feathery white face. "IT'S THE CAPTAIN!" The three yelled in unison. Auron however finds something a bit suspicious.

"Odd, where's Mickey? I was under the assumption he was with him as well." Auron says suspiciously as Meg looked in concern. Before the three ducklings could even salute, the eldest duck simply passed right by them in discern.

"Well there you are plucky, where's Mickey I thought he was wit...you?" Meg says as Donald once again passes by the group. It seems he was heading towards town now. "Is it me, or does he seem upset to you?" Meg asks the 4.

"It seems so." Auron replied.

"But why is he still upset? I can understand that butler was a jerk and all, but still..." Meg replies as the ducklings looked in concern.

"WAK, It's not JUST a mad face!" Huey replied to them.

"Uh-uh, this face was different!" Dewey piped up.

"It was the tragic face of sheer desperation!" Louie finished. If he was making that face, then it was clear to Meg and Auron, that something was up.

"I see. If that's the case, then you three should take us down to that shore." Auron says to them as the three gathered up in excitement.

"WAK! AN ADVENTURE!" Huey replied to his duckling comrades.

"Yeah, something must've happened at the shore!" Dewey replied.

"Looks like the perfect job for the Donald Pirates!" Louie declared as Auron walked up to the ducks and glared at them sternly.

"ENOUGH ALREADY, TELL US HOW WE CAN GET TO THAT PLACE!" The swordsman yelled out.

* * *

 _With Donald_

Finally reaching the residential area part of the village, Donald was panting in exasperation of the ride, and he needed to catch his breath. He was unsure at this point because what Ratigan says was true...and all that comes out of his beaks are lies...but he has no choice this time, especially since the village is in danger. So he took a deep breath, and through his pants he made his announcement.

"* _pants* *pants* *Pants*_ TERRIBLE NEWS, EVERYONE! **PIRATES! PIRATES, THEY'RE REALLY COMING! EVERYONE RUN!** **IT'S CLEAR WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE! WE'VE GOTTA EVACUATE THE VILLAGE!** " Donald announced, with all his might hoping at least a single soul would listen to him...nada.

" **LOOK, I GET THAT YOU ALL MIGHT THINK THIS IS A JOKE AND ALL, BUT I'M SERIOUS! THEY'RE GOING TO ATTACK IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! C'MON IS ANYONE EVEN LISTENING?! WE HAVE TO RUN!** " Donald yelled out at the top of his lungs. Still no answers...but soon, finally he has successfully captured the attention of everyone in the village as they all creaked their doors opened and charged up to him with brooms at hand...He has caught attention...but it seems like it's not in a good way.

"Alright, duck. Enough is enough." A man says charging up to the nervous duck.

"We're sick of it, ya stupid duck. It's time we finish this, for good!" another man says to the duck.

"WAK! N-NO! I-I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME, I SWEAR!" Donald pleaded.

"Stop it. We all know you're nothing but a liar." the man says glaring at the duck.

"It would do you some good to follow Padriac's example of hard work and honesty." His wife says glaring at the duck...those words...they stabbed through the duck like a butter-thin knife. Pardiac's example of 'honesty?' It then hits the duck. His words were buzzing through the duck's ears.

 _"No need, just let him run back to the village, it'll be most entertaining to see him actually call for 'help.' After all, everything he says will only come out as lies."_

 _"So...that's it, huh? That's what Padriac was counting on. He let me lived...because he knew no one would believe me."_ The duck says in thought. Suddenly a memory swarms through the duck...the day he overheard Daisy's conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _"Here ya are, Mistress Daisy. Can't say it was easy, but I think these are the finest from the sea." a duck servant says to Daisy showing her a purple case, and within them some white pristine gloves...They don't seem to be small enough to fit her, specifically._

 _"They're perfect, thank you, so much." Daisy says to the servant as he bowed happily to her._

 _"What's the gift for?" the servants says to her as the female duck giggled._

 _"Well, I suppose it's not much of a secret it's a gift, now is it?" Daisy confessed giggling to the duck servant as she then answered him._

 _"_ _As of tomorrow, it was have been 3 years to the day since Padriac first arrival. He leaned on that he wanted new gloves, so I wanted to show him my thanks...considering he has taken such good care of me." Daisy explains to the duck servant as he bowed once again._

 _"Well, for what it's worth, m'lady, I'm sure he will appreciate such a lovely gift." the servant piped up._

 _"Yes, I'm sure he will." Daisy sighed._

 _Flashback end_

"WAK! PLEASE! You have to understand, everyone! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT, I'M TELLIN' YA! PIRATES ARE GONNA ATTACK THE VILLAGE BY MORNING, **YOU'VE JUST GOTTA LISTEN TO ME!** " Donald begged. He knows now, that Padriac wasn't the man everyone so highly believes he is...but no one is having it, not this time. The townsfolk were all just ready to attack the duck.

"If we would've believed every story you told us, we would've been running for the hills years AGO! What makes you think this little story of your will change a thing?" the duck merchant says to Donald.

"THIS ISN'T A STORY, YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE ME! WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO GET YOU ALL TO BELIEVE I'M NOT LYING HERE! **THEY'RE GONNA MURDER US ALL!** " Donald pleaded out screaming to the high heavens...unfortunately, no one was buying it...not this time.

"You'd be lucky if WE don't murder YOU, FIRST, DUCK!" The father says raising his broom up. The town was at an agreement. They all wanted no part of Donald anymore. The duck stopped...heartbroken. Tears were flowing into the duck's eyes...and at that moment he ran off with little sobs heard from him.

"I-I'M NOT LYING!" Donald yelled out crying...but even then, the villagers were dead set on attacking. They ran after him.

"GRAB HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" The mob leader yelled out.

* * *

 _The shore_

"This is it, guys." Dewey says as we pan back to the ducklings and the two humans as they approached the cliff of the rocky shores of the village. They looked down to find out if anyone was down there.

"The captain always comes here whenever he gets mad, or upset, or something. He usually just comes here to think." Louie explains to the two humans. Throughout this small cliff, there was unfortunately no sign of Mickey anywhere.

"It doesn't look like that straw hat mouse is here." Louie reported to the humans. Auron hummed in perplex. And as he did that, Meg took a look down upon the cliffs...she began noticing rocks from the cliff grounds were suddenly dropping.

"Hmm...the rocks here are quite loose here." Meg mused.

"Then stay back, Meg. You could fall or worse." Auron remarked to the girl. She then followed his order and took a step back. But as she stepped back...she noticed something, a familiar small form on the ground.

"GUYS, I THINK I FOUND HIM!" Meg announced as the swordsman and the ducklings ran to her side and looked down.

"IT'S MICKEY!" Auron yelled out.

"WOAH!" Huey mused.

"It's that Straw Hat dude!" Dewey piped up.

"And his butt." Louie remarked.

"C'mon, we've gotta get down there." Auron says sliding down the mountain down to ground level, as did Meg. The three ducklings however rolled down the mountains together and bumped into Auron almost making him stumble down.

"WOULD YOU BRATS BE CAREFUL!" The swordsman commanded to the ducklings.

"YES, SIR, WE WILL OF COURSE, SIR!" The ducklings saluted as the 5 approached the mouse who's head was completely underground, as he was laying helpless on the ground. The 5 looked at the mouse in concern.

"Mickey? Mickey! What did you do? How did this happen!?" Meg yelled out hoping to get an answer from the mouse.

"Looks like he fell." Dewey says.

"Rest in peace, mouse man." Huey sighs taking his hat off.

"So that's why the captain was so upset." Louie inquired. Soon Auron heard something from underground.

"Wait a minute..." Auron mused as he listened further in...it sounded like...snoring. Seems this was an open-closed case: Mickey was sleeping this whole time. Auron sighed and took out one of his swords.

"Lazy bum." Auron sighed as he flipped his sword around and immediately hit the mouse on the back with his hilt. To Meg and the duckling's surprise, the mouse suddenly moved. All of a sudden, the mouse rose his head up from the ground, with a big large yawn...almost as if nothing even happened to him.

"Oh, ha-ha, good morning!" Mickey says in a chippered awake voice...literally it's as if nothing happened to him.

* * *

 _At the Mansion_

Meanwhile back with the panicking captain of the Donald Pirates, Donald, panting in exasperation after being chased by the angry mob, stopped at his destination: the mansion, where Daisy was all but relaxing. Donald pulled his secret hedge entrance opened, and hoping no one would see him, he crawled inside the hedge, making his way back into the mansion walls. He then climbed his usual spot up the tree, to find Daisy simply laying on the couch, blanketed, reading. He the broke a twig off from the branch and threw it at the window giving out a noticeable thump...enough to gain Daisy's attention.

"Hmmm?" Daisy mused gaining attention as she approached the window. She then noticed Donald on top of the tree looking at her in worry.

"Donald, oh I was so worried you actually wouldn't come back." Daisy says sighing in relief. Soon to the female duck's surprise, Donald then tried his hardest to climb to the window and to her room.

"What are you d-" Daisy asks but was stopped by the male duck.

"There isn't much time, Daisy. You're in trouble! You have to leave this place before they come AND KILL YOU!" Donald commanded in a state of panic. Though Daisy looked at the duck in confusion.

"I don't understand, who's going to kill me?" Daisy asks.

"You REALLY don't understand, Padriac isn't who you think he is, he's a vicious pirate captain! He's tricked the whole town!" Donald explained in panic. She...she wasn't taking it the way Donald thought she was...in fact, she only lowered her head in disappointment.

"If this is a story, Donald...then it's not a funny one." Daisy says looking at the duck in serious. Donald was taken aback at that retort.

"W-NO! This isn't one of my stories, I swear! I heard the whole thing with my own ears! You can't let him deceive you, Padriac is really a villainous pirate captain who only weaseled his way into your home and hearts, just so he can take your fortune! He's been pretending to be your butler for 3 years so he can kill you and inherit your money! PLEASE...You have to listen to me..." Donald says desperately as Daisy only looked at him in shock.

"Donald...what are you talking about?" Daisy asks.

"His crew is gonna raid the village at dawn, and in the process, they're gonna come for you, and KILL YOU!" Donald explains with desperation and distraught. Daisy only looked at him in disbelief and soon then lowered her head.

"Please...you have to listen to me. Padriac isn't who you think he is." Donald tries to explain. Soon he noticed Daisy clenching her fist...and tears flowing in her eyes.

"That's enough, Donald. I understand Padriac treated you harshly earlier...and I know you're hurt, Donald, but this lie...this is too much, even for you. It's not like you." Daisy rebutted...Donald looked at the female duck...heartbroken.

"You two? N-not even YOU are gonna believe me either?" Donald says to her as tears swelled up in his eyes.

* * *

 _At the Shore_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! PIRATES ARE REALLY GONNA ATTACK THE VILLAGE?! AND THEY'RE GONNA KILL MISTRESS DAISY?!" The ducklings cried out in unison as everyone sat down with the now conscious mouse who only placed his straw hat back on his head.

"Yep, no pushing back." Mickey simply replied.

"WAAAAK!" The ducklings yelled out as they were frantically running around the shore at a constant panic. With a sigh, Meg then decided to rise up and tried her best to catch the three ducklings.

"So, if pirates were going to invade, what made you think it was a good time to nap?" Auron asks skeptically to the mouse. He only shrugged at the swordsman.

"I don't know, in fact, I don't even remember going to sleep or falling down here at all." Mickey replies. Soon Meg came back to the group with the three ducklings in her hands as Mickey was explaining the situation to Auron.

"WAK! So this really proves Padriac really is a bad guy!" Huey says to his captured comrades.

"The Captain saw right through him!" Dewey replied back.

"I bet he's out there trying to warn the villagers right now, so everyone can have time to run away!" Louie piped up, as Meg was listening in on their conversation.

"Then that seems perfect, doesn't it? Those stupid pirates won't hurt anyone, because the town will of been abandoned by the time they get there. Clever thinking, that duck." Meg piped up dropping the duckings to the ground.

"Wak, then we better run away too if we wanna live!" Huey piped up.

"Right...grab all the treasure..." Louie started.

"AND RUN LIKE THE WIND! WAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" And the two ducklings finished as they suddenly fled the moment they touched ground, and ran far away for even Meg to catch them.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna stop them, this time." Meg says casually.

"OH NO!" Mickey called out.

"What's wrong?" Auron asks.

"We gotta stock up before the Meat Shop closes." Mickey says bluntly. Soon Auron walks behind the straw hatted mouse and bonked him on the head with the hilt of his sword, once again, making the mouse flop down to the ground, dizzily.

"That isn't the real issue at hand here, so focus." Auron says in annoyance.

* * *

 _At the Mansion_

 _Flashback_

 _A flashback to what once was a happier time with Donald and Daisy. Starting with one of many visits from Donald, and one of many stories the male duck would tell to the female duck._

 _"So glad of you to come back, Donald. And what will today's story be?" Daisy asks in anticipation. Donald then thought for a second...until thinking up a story. His stories would always make the female duck giggle in glee._

 _"A story...a story...awww...OH I got one, Now what about the story of me fighting a gigantic goldfish? At the South Pole, when I was but a little baby duckling. Yep, now that's a good one, to tell." Donald says as Daisy looks at him curiously._

 _"A goldfish? Come now, you've fought a goldfish? They're just...well small guppies. What's there, to tell?" Daisy asks._

 _"WAK! I said GIANT goldfish, Daisy, GIANT! It was so huge, a fish tank the size of THIS very mansion wouldn't even be enough to hold it!" Donald emphasized. Daisy simply looked at him in awe._

 _"Goodness..." Daisy mused._

 _"What first astounded me was the immense size of its poop! Why, I thought it was solid ground at first. Why it was so big...well I thought it was some kinda island!" Donald says in astonishment._

 _"Come now, even the ducklings would know that's a fake story." Daisy objected._

 _"Oh, believe me, Daisy. I know it sounds fake...but every word of it, EVERY WORD, is the solid truth." Donald says to her giving her a wink. Soon the wink was enough to make both him and the female duck laugh in amusement._

 _"Moving on, my first mistake was lighting the bonfire to dry my clothing with. That was just plain dumb on my end." Donald says bashfully._

 _"And why's that?" Daisy asks._

 _"Well, the next thing I knew, there was a giant goldfish with his rear end on fire, AND JUST GUESS WHO HE'S MAD AT" Donald called out as Daisy simply chuckled._

 _"Goodness." Daisy chuckled._

 _"Well, as far as he knew, he thought I would've turned him into a GRILLED goldfish hahahahahhaha hahahahahahahaha!" Donald cackled through his speech impediment. Daisy, as well began chuckling with the lying duck._

 _Flashback end_

Devastation...nothing more than devastation, and distraught filled the duck's heart...in fact...devastation filled both of their hearts. Needless to say, both of them had tears flowing into their eyes...but one was more heartbroken, then the other.

"I loved them, Donald...every last tale you told. Every lie you told me, Donald...they brought joy to my heart. But this one...this one was nothing more than vengeful poison." Daisy says shaking her head in sadness...with tears starting to run freely.

"Daisy...please...I'm not trying to get back at Padriac." Donald tried to say.

"Then what is it, Donald? What is it that made you lie like this?" Daisy pestered making Donald stop on his tracks. The duck felt himself getting heavier...and heavier...he knew there was no going through to her.

"Daisy..." Donald sighed. Suddenly the door was slammed open. It was Daisy's prideful duck servant with a gun at hand...the hero of this village, Launchpad McQuack.

"Hello, hey ya, Mistress Daisy, is everything alright?" Launchpad asks.

"WAK!" Donald quacked meekly.

"Goodbye, Donald." Daisy sighed...but suddenly to her surprise, Donald suddenly nabbed her and held her captive, to both Launchpad and Daisy's surprise.

"HEY! LET GO OF THE PRETTY LADY, KID!" Launchpad yelled out aiming his gun at the ducks. Soon to his surprise, Donald then leaned back and jumped out of the window, to the two's surprise.

"Daisy...I doubt you'll trust me, but I don't have a choice. We've gotta get ya away before that butler gets back!" Donald yelled out now falling to the ground...to which he grabbed the tree bark, and landed safely on the ground with Daisy at hand.

"Grrr..." Launchpad growled before taking out a megaphone. " **CODE RED, CODE RED! THIS ISN'T A WASTE OF TIME, AND DEFINITELY NOT A WASTE OF MONEY! WE GOT A PIRATE HERE TRYING TO NAB THE LADY OF THE HOUSE! STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!** " Launchpad announced.

"Crap!" Donald said to himself as footsteps were heard entering the courtyard. Guards were now surrounding the duck pirate. Knowing he has only his sling shot, Donald placed Daisy down and fended off as much as he can using his sling shot to shoot pellets at the guards.

"Donald..." Daisy says looking in worry at each shot the male duck takes.

"Donald..." Daisy says again trying to gain his attention...no dice. In her eyes, he was a completely different person to her...and not in a good way, as she continued to look helplessly as Donald shot pellets at the guards.

"DONALD!" Daisy yelled out, but by the time she did the third time, all the guards have been defeated by Donald. The male duck then raced and grabbed Daisy's hand...this time she fought him.

"We don't have much time!" Donald called out to her.

"DONALD!" Daisy says now in a stern tone.

"Look, you're confused, I know that. It'll all make sense tomorrow, but I'm telling ya, if we just leave the place now we can have a chance to run before he comes b-" Donald began telling her...but suddenly.

" **ENOUGH!** " Daisy yelled out slapping the duck on the face...freeing her hand. Donald only stepped back...but Daisy only glared at the duck with the sun shadowing her face. "You're pathetic." Daisy says bluntly. Those words...were words that once again cut through Donald...like a knife. Suddenly Launchpad came to the scene aiming the gun at Donald.

"LEAVE MISS DAISY ALONE, YA LOON!" Launchpad ordered.

"WAK!" Donald yelled finally snapping back into attention. No doubt no one will believe him...there's nothing he can do. The only thing left he can do, is run away.

"STOP!" Launchpad ordered.

"LAUNCHPAD WAIT!" Daisy yelled out.

 _BANG!_

"WAK!" Donald quacked out in pain taking a bullet to the legs. The duck then fell to the ground in sheer pain as Daisy covered her beak and gasped in horror at the sight. Suddenly a familiar sound of angry mob was coming near the mansion. Donald then did all he can and rose up...despite blood leaking from his left leg. Launchpad then approached the angry mob passing the mansion.

"HEY! FOUND YOUR MANIAC, HE'S BEEN TRYING TO KIDNAP MISS DAISY! **DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!** " Launchpad ordered as the angry mob then gave out a murderous yell and headed straight for the other direction. Both Donald and Daisy looked in horror at the upcoming angry mob.

"Donald..." Daisy says helpless.

"No, it's fine. Nobody really deserves a liar like me." Donald sighed. With all the energy left in him, he sprinted with his one leg as fast as he can, while the angry mob was hot on Donald's trail. Daisy can only look in distraught and helplessness as she only watched as the mob was only chasing poor Donald out of town.

"Donald..." Daisy says in concern as Launchpad then reunites with her.

"There, there, mistress. Everything'll be find. Heh, we won't see that loony ever again, that's for sure." Launchpad says as Daisy only sighs in disappointment.

* * *

 _The Shore_

"My friends...we are about to embark on the most odious the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career." speaking of a loony, the scene now reverts back to the shores...where not the Straw Hats were waiting...but a large galleon just sitting in the waters await. A large green and red galleon sits in the water with the mast carved in the shape of a cat, and the flag waving in the wind, to be a cat symbol...It was the Cunning Professor Ratigan captain of the Black Cat Pirates...I know, ironic that a rat captain of a cat crew.

"Finally after three long years of absence, I requested for my men...and here you are! I assure you, your loyalty will be richly rewarded, and I assure you, I intend to be more than generous once I divide the take." Ratigan announces as he stood in front of a great crowd of pirates.

"THIS! Will be the crime to top all crimes, the crime that will have our faces in ALL East Blue!" Ratigan announces as all the Black Cat Pirates cheered heartily at that news.

"Tomorrow at daybreak will mark the starting...of my third year plan, and considering my three long years of dedication around the town...No one not even the dearest Mistress Daisy will even comprehend what will come, tomorrow. All I shall promise is...it will be a morning, they will never forget." Ratigan chuckled as most...if not one of the Black Cat Pirates popped open some rum which was immediately snatched by Ratigan.

"At dawn tomorrow, destroy the village at your heart's content! And soon once news spreads out...ALL the East Blue shall remember the day THEY TRIED TO EXECUTE PROFESSOR RATIGAN!" Ratigan declared.

"YAAAAAAAAA(WHOOOO!)" Literally all of the Black Cat Pirates bellowed out in cheers. Soon Ratigan adjusted his hairstyle, and as a flashlight emerged from the crow's nest, Ratigan charismatically walks through the deck as everyone stood aside. Soon one of the crewmates then offered a small top hat, and black gloves with blades for claws.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ratigan mischievously places the top hat atop his head, and placed on the bladed gloves, grabbed a golden staff and...began to sing?

 _ **Ratigan:** From the Brains that brought you the East Blue Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

He then climbed a large pile of treasures beyond any's riches and presented them to the crew.

 _And wondrous things like...the Tower Bridge Job  
The cunning display that made all East Blue sob_

Soon one of the crewmembers, a bulky pirate then moved a large fountain onto the galleon deck. Soon Ratigan took the rum he confiscated from one of his crewmates, and in unison both he and his crew poured all the Champaign and wine to the fountain...to one of the crewmate's happiness.

 _Now comes the REAL Tour de Force  
Tricky and wicked of course!_

The happy sailor then dropped his mug and ran to the fountain, where he practically drowned himself with all the Champaign within it. As Ratigan was dancing around the deck, he then jollily kicked the sailor into the fountain...making the sailor go completely off his rocker.

 _My earlier crimes were fine for their times, but now that I'm at it again,  
An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great criminal brain!_

Soon the sailors than tipped their hat to their captain, as the captain tipped his hat to theirs. Soon they all joined in on Ratigan's beautiful shanty...all except one who was completely drunk off of a combination of Champaign and wine...and rum.

 _ **Crew Chorus:** Even meaner?  
You mean it!  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned  
_ _Y_ _OU'RE The best of the worst, around_

Soon with all of their strength, the crew then lifted their large captain, and twirled around the deck charismatically letting the music do the talking.

 _Oh Ratigan  
Oh Ratigan  
The rest fall behind_

 _To Ratigan  
To Ratigan  
The World's Greatest Criminal Mind!_

Soon all the Cat Pirates then surrounded their captain in a circle, as he majestically drops his clawed gauntlets to the ground, and with a harp just by his side, he strummed its majestic tones.

"Thank you, thank you." Captain Ratigan says in a prideful tone...soon going from prideful, to mournful.

"Unfortunately, it hasn't been all Champaign, and caviar...I had my share of adversities in the Grand Line...thanks to that miserable high and mighty KING FERGUS!" Ratigan yelled out as the camera turned to a doll of a man...a pretty rotund bearded man wearing a warrior's garb and a wolf for a cape.

"BOOOOOOOOH!" The Cat Pirates says booing to Fergus

"For years, the Grand Line and many seas have been praising him and his Devil Fruit powers as he ravage the sea and all its riches. And many pirates...not even me would ever have the chance of glory." Ratigan says sulking in depression.

"Awww..." the Cat Pirates said musing in sorrow at their captain, and even began hearing crying from one crewmate, a lone...drunk mouse. But soon their attention returns to their captain, as Ratigan grows a wicked yellow smile.

"But now...I have returned. Soon I shall make my way up to the top, so that no one, not even that wretched Fergus can topple me. ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" Ratigan says in great pride as his crewmen began to sing once again in joy.

 _Oh Ratigan  
Oh Ratigan  
You're tops, and that's that!  
_

Soon as the drunken sailor was basically dousing himself with Champaign, all the other crew members grabbed a glass, and circled around their high and mighty Black Cat Captain and raised a glass right towards him.

 _To Ratigan  
To Ratigan  
_

 _"To Ratigan the World's Greatest Rat!_ HI-CUP" Sung the drunken mouse...unfortunately for him...Ratigan coughed up his rum in complete surprise and the crew gasped at his remark. Clearly, he has made a fatal mistake.

"What...was...THAT?!" Ratigan yelled out turning to the mouse.

"HICCUP!" The crewman could only hiccup as he looked at his captain dizzily.

"WHAT did you just call me?!" Ratigan answered expecting an answer.

"Oh, uh...h-he didn't mean it, Captain!" One crewmate says defending him, quickly.

"Y-yeah, it was just a slip of the tongue!" Another remarked nervously.

"I AM **NOT** A RAT!" Ratigan yelled out in complete anger and outrage.

"'Course you're not, you're a mouse!" The lookout says in agreement.

"Yeah that's right, a mouse!" The second Cat Pirate says.

"A-a-a BIG mouse!" Soon, it was clear that Ratigan had enough.

"SILENCE!" Ratigan yelled out, taking the drunken mouse, and threw him to the other side of the ship, and approached him, as the mouse was simply unaware of what's going on...he was simply too drunk to figure it out for himself.

"Oh, my dear Bartholomew...I am afraid that you've gone and upset me...and you know what happens, when someone upsets me." Soon the crewmen grimaced as the sunlight shadowed Ratigan's sight as Fidget approached his captain...with his Black Cat gauntlets. Black gloves with claws long and sharp.

"Anything more...you would like to say? Last chance..." Ratigan proposed, but to the crew's dismay, the drunken mouse, Bartholomew...started to sing.

Oh _Ratigan...  
Oh Ratigan...  
You're the tops...and that's that, HICCUP!_

"I thought so..." Ratigan says as the sun was shining down on his head, shadowing his eyes as he placed one of his clawed gauntlets on his hand. As the poor soul began singing once more.

 _To Ratigan...  
To Ratigan...  
HICCUP! T-To Ratigan..._

Ratigan raised his clawed hand up as the rest of the crew grimaced and gasped.

 _The world's grea-teeeeeest..._

 _SLASH!_

The deed was done. The Rat Captain...claws through Bartholomew...almost as if, he himself is a cat. He was dead...the poor soul was now victim of the villainous Rat Pirate.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk. Such a shame. My reunion over 3 years, and already I have such disloyal set of riffraff. A pity." Ratigan says in false mourning as he took Bartholomew's body, and threw it off the ship. _SPALSH!_

The crew was simply silent as Ratigan came forward to them.

"Hopefully, you all aren't the disloyal kind, now are you?" Ratigan says as the crew nodded quickly. Ratigan was satisfied. "Splendid! Now then...as you were singing?" Ratigan says as the crew simply stayed quiet at the looked fearfully at him. They were even more terrified when Ratigan brought up his clawed gauntlet. Immediately they knew what to do.

 _ **Crew Chorus:** Even louder  
WE'LL SHOUT IT!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do  
YOU'RE more evil than even you!_

Soon the crewmen hastily ran to their captain and brought to him a King's robe from the treasury, a shining gold scepter, and a shining gold crown. All from the ship's treasure hold. Soon they all dressed Ratigan up as if he himself was an actual king.

 _Oh Ratigan  
Oh Ratigan  
You're one of a kind  
_

At this point, once again, the crew was having a party. They were throwing their treasures, sharpening their weapons and drinking their drinks like madness as Ratigan majestically struts down the deck. Soon majority of the Cat Pirates climbed up to higher grounds of the ship, with Champaign bottles in their hands, as they await Ratigan to give the word.

 _To Ratigan  
To Ratigan  
The World's  
_

 _Greatest_

 _Criminal_

Soon Ratigan gives the word as they shook their bottles.

 _Mind~!_

After that, the Cat Pirates shook their bottles and released their Champeign as it majestically flies, then drips to the deck, and gold and crowns were also thrown up high in the skies as the clinging sound of coins were ringing throughout the deck. Gold and liquid rum was completely flying all over the place. And amidst the Chaos stood Ratigan...the Cunning Professor and Captain of the Cat Pirate and his hypnotist.

* * *

 _At Sunset_

Sunset hits the land. The sky is blood red, and the sun shines down on everything it touches, casting darkness throughout the village...however, there stands one person far from the village...far FAR from the village...the village to which he called it his home: Donald simply sat down, watching the blood red sky, and the bright sun, shining, to which the duck was simply thinking...at the memories he once made in his ex-home...and the first day he met...her.

" _Who are you?" Daisy asks._

 _"The name's Captain Donald, m'lady! And I'm the bravest Pirate in all the seas! I've been hearing all over town that you've been down under the weather, so I thought I could tell you some of my adventurous tails." Donald responded back._

 _"THE NERVE! You would do well to mind your own business! Leave now. I won't hesitate to call security!" Daisy barked back, glaring at Donald._

 _"HEHEHEHE, Right, apologies. I'm always a meddlesome one, but it's not at all a bad thing. Why...when I was but a little ducking, my meddling led to me saving a sick whale!" Donald says suddenly gaining Daisy's attention...however she still looked at the duck in peculiarity._

 _"YOU? saving a...whale? That sounds like nonsense." Daisy denied._

 _"I know, I know it does, but you've gotta believe me. Why it wasn't any ordinary whale, either...why...why it was A WHALE OF A WHALE! The biggest whale you could EVER see! It had a sore throat...so I walked in its mouth but, he thought I was food!" Daisy seemed interested already._

 _"Goodness..."_

Donald simply stopped...and looked back into the town with tears in his eyes...no matter what he'll say, no matter what he'll try...it'll only come up as nothing more than lies. Soon familiar voiced were heard.

"CAPTAIN!" Behind him, in the distance came Huey, Dewey, and Louie all waving their hands and cheering at him, alongside them was of course Mickey, Auron, and Meg. Trying to put the bravest face he had, he turned to them and talked most casually.

"H-Hey fellas! How are things?" Donald asks.

"CAPTAIN, WELCOME BACK!" The trio called out.

"YEP, WELCOME BACK, BUD!" Mickey waved to him...wait Mickey?

"WAK!?" Donald gasped in complete shock, seeing Mickey along with the group. Quickly he ran and regrouped with the group, and approached Mickey, in complete surprise.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Donald quacked out.

"Alive? Well...yeah! And I had a pretty good nap too." Mickey says smiling.

"We found him on the shore, Captain. He was sleeping the whole time!" Dewey says.

"We heard all about those pirates and their evil plan!" Louie responded.

"WE GOTTA WARN THE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE TO EVACUATE BEFORE THEY ATTACK!" Huey says to Donald.

"Warn the people..." Donald says meekly...suddenly a brush of memories flooded throughout the duck's mind...not any of them are any good. All of them were flashbacks of all the heartache words given to him throughout the day.

 _"You're pathetic." Daisy says bluntly._

 _"Stop it. We all know you're nothing but a liar." the man says glaring at the duck._

 _"It would do you some good to follow Padriac's example of hard work and honesty." His wife says glaring at the duck_

 _"After all, everything he says will only come out as lies." Ratigan taunted._

"Heh..." Donald simply chuckled as the three duckling only looked at him in concern. Everyone only saw him shivering and shaking as the bright sunset shined down on his helmet...soon the three duckings heard some laughing coming from their Captain.

"HehehheheAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! T-THAT'S A GOOD ONE, HUH?! HAHAHAHAHA! I MUST'VE REALLY MADE PADRIAC A REAL VILLAIN DIDN'T I?! HAHAHAH!" Donald chuckled out. The three duckling simply looked at him and began cackling as well.

"Ohhhhhhhh I see it was a joke, too! You even got the Straw Hat dude in on it, too HAHAHAHA!" Huey says chuckling.

"YEAH! HAHAHAHA! THIS WAS ALL A JOKE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Donald says as both he and the ducks were simply laughing their feathers off as Mickey, Auron, and Meg simply looked at them in confusion. Soon Donald noticed the ducklings laughs ceased, abruptly and walked past the duck.

"Where are you three going?" Donald asks.

"You honestly disappoint me, 'Captain'" Louie says without even looking at Donald. Donald looked at the ducklings in surprise.

"Even if that butler was a jerk, I thought you were better than that. Lying...to hurt someone for hurting you? I honestly thought you were a kind-hearted person, Donald." Huey says to him, glaring at the duck.

"And to think, we respected you, this entire time." Dewey pipes up.

"Whatever, seems we thought wrong about him." Louie says to the three as they started to take their leaves. Donald...heartbroken to oblivion, didn't even try to stop them. Mickey, Auron, and Meg only looked at the duck...and the ducklings.

* * *

 _At Night_

"Awww!" Donald winced in pain as Meg was tending to his wounds as Auron and Mickey only looked at the duck. Despite in intensive pain...he was still sulking down on the ground. Finally with the finishing touches, Meg wiped off any blood on his arms, with a cotton swab, and tied a gauze around his feathery, bloody arm. Wound tended.

"There you, go." Meg says smiling at her handiwork.

"Donald, why did you lie to them?" Mickey asks, a question that bugged him since he reached the shore. Donald only sighed. He didn't even look at Mickey, he simply just sighed, and gave him his answer.

"Because I always lie. It's not possible for anyone to believe a single word coming out of my beak. So why should they?" Donald asks. Auron approaches him sternly.

"Because, what you've been saying is the honest truth." Auron says bluntly. Meg nodded her head, in agreement.

"They are coming, and they're going to revel the whole town." Meg replied.

"Yeah, but what else am I supposed to do? They'll just keep thinking I'm lying, if I try. Everyone's just going to think tomorrow's going to be another normal day, but in reality...it's-it's an invasion..." Donald says stifling his tears as Mickey looked at him. Soon Donald looked in determination.

"But, But SO WHAT?! No matter the cost I'll fight for the island, even if it means fighting those pirates, myself! It's all my fault for being such a liar, anyway. I-I just don't care anymore if they try to drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm, this...is my village...this is my home, and I love everyone in it!" Donald pledged as tears began forming in his eyes.

"I...I...I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!" Donald yelled out. Soon the sounds of swords clenched as Auron showed a smile from behind his long collar.

"You're a hell of a guy, if you think you're going to send your cronies away, just to fight this battle alone." Auron says to the duck.

"I hope you know, that I have dibs on all the treasures." Meg says smiling.

"And there ya have it. You want us to help, or not?" Mickey says giving him a smile of determination. Donald simply looks at them as tears fell throughout his eyes.

"Y-you're really going to help me fight off those pirates?" Donald asks helplessly.

"Of course! I mean you said there's a whole bunch of bad guys coming." Mickey says.

"And you look scared out of your mind." Auron piped up. Donald took offense to that.

"WAK! I'll have you know, I have nerves of steel! I'll face a ton of those bad guys, if I have to! After all, you're looking at the legendary Captain Donald, of the Donald Pirates! BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE HIGH SEAS!" Donald yelled in determination...despite his legs frequently shaking.

"Why I oughta..." Donald grumbled grabbing one of the legs, but was suddenly vibrating frequently. He lets go of it, and looked at them with sharp teeth forming, glaring at the Straw Hat Pirates.

"ALRIGHT FINE, I'M SCARED! WHY SHOULDN'T I BE, THEY'RE RATIGAN'S CREW! THESE GUYS MEAN BUSINESS, I TELL YA! I DON'T NEED PITY! IF YOU GUYS ARE STICKING AROUND TO PITY ME, THEN SCRAM! I DON'T NEED PALOOKAS LIKE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!" Donald yelled out as his legs continued to shiver.

"We're not laughing at you, Donald. We're helping you because you are honorable." Auron says to him.

"You really think we would risk our lives, outta pity?" Mickey piped up glaring back at Donald. Donald stood up and looked at the three...once again tears began to swell in his eyes. He never had people that would have his back like this...people who would stay with him till the very end, not even the ducklings were as honorable.

"T-thank you...guys..." Donald says as tears were clouding his very eyesight.

"We're with ya, all the way!" Mickey says giving the duck a thumbs up. It seems Donald has his team...now all that's left to do...is wait for tomorrow.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **It is my...sincerest apologies, that I have completely abandoned this fanfiction. Truth be told, I've been lacking the...motivation to do anything throughout the past months and years, along with things regarding school. It has been quite recent, that I'm having the trouble thinking about actually doing anything on the computer. Unfortunately production of this fanfiction will continue, but slower than you believe. It's a complete shame that I have abandoned this fanfiction for a solid year. In response to this, I will share with you the entire collection of the East Blue arc, until soon I go to the Grand Line. As a reminder that there is much to write when it comes to One Piece.**

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Donald Duck  
_** Captain of the Donald Pirates and a world renown liar. He is a proud marksman skilled with a slingshot just like his father Daffy is at skilled with a musket. Donald plays his part of the small village as the adventurer, who would either use his lies to anger the town and attack him, or use his lies to entice and amuse the depressed Daisy Duck. Though Padriac thinks likely of him, Donald will do what he can to entice Daisy with his stories  
 _First Appearance: The Little Wise Hen, (1934)_

 ** _Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
_**The mighty followers of the Donald Pirates. With Donald leading them, they have the courage to go wherever he goes no matter the danger. Even without their captain, the three ducklings persevere and try to defend the village from pirates no matter the cost, no mercy. They are loyal brothers who will stick together from thick and thin, though they share their cowardice from their captain.  
 _First Appearances: Donald's Nephews, (1938)_

 ** _Daisy Duck  
_** The mistress of the mansion towering the village. 4 years ago the poor soul lost her mother and father from a sickness between them. Since then, Dean Padriac obeyed their wishes and posed at Daisy's bodyguard and butler. Ever since then, she suffered a great deal of depression to the point of bed rest. As said above, compared to all the riches she has in the mansion, it's not enough to mend a broken heart. That was when Donald came into her life and turned her depression the other way around.  
 _First Appearance: Mr. Duck Steps Out, (1940)_

 ** _Professor Ratigan  
_** Padriac is Daisy bodyguard and butler. But now his true colors have been revealed as Professor Ratigan: truly the most crafty and cunning pirate in all East Blue. As explained by Donald, Ratigan was not only well known for his cunning plans, but his brutality, he is a rat with no mercy. He was believed to be executed by the government, but in reality it was a double he hired while he hid undercover as Daisy's butler for his 3 year plan. Now he has a plan to make Fidget hypnotize her into writing her will of testaments giving all of her fortune to Ratigan on Padriac's name. Then...to kill her and insure that it was accidental.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_

 ** _Fidget  
_** Fidget is a mysterious and weird bat who has a peg leg and a broken wing. He is indeed a hypnotist who can manipulate the minds of millions using a ring attached to a string...he's so good he can even manipulate the mind of...himself. Fidget is also second in command to Ratigan's crew, and he was the one who knew from the start that he was actually alive. His motives are unclear as they go, but he will still follow Ratigan by his side...no matter how annoying he can get.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_


	12. The Clash with the Black Cat Pirates!

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _"Grrr..." Launchpad growled before taking out a megaphone. " **CODE RED, CODE RED! THIS ISN'T A WASTE OF TIME, AND DEFINITELY NOT A WASTE OF MONEY! WE GOT A PIRATE HERE TRYING TO NAB THE LADY OF THE HOUSE! STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!** " Launchpad announced._

 _"Crap!" Donald said to himself as footsteps were heard entering the courtyard. Guards were now surrounding the duck pirate. Knowing he has only his sling shot, Donald placed Daisy down and fended off as much as he can using his sling shot to shoot pellets at the guards._

 _"Donald..." Daisy says looking in worry at each shot the male duck takes._

 _"Donald..." Daisy says again trying to gain his attention...no dice. In her eyes, he was a completely different person to her...and not in a good way, as she continued to look helplessly as Donald shot pellets at the guards._

 _"DONALD!" Daisy yelled out, but by the time she did the third time, all the guards have been defeated by Donald. The male duck then raced and grabbed Daisy's hand...this time she fought him._

 _"We don't have much time!" Donald called out to her._

 _"DONALD!" Daisy says now in a stern tone._

 _"LEAVE MISS DAISY ALONE, YA LOON!" Launchpad ordered._

 _"WAK!" Donald yelled finally snapping back into attention. No doubt no one will believe him...there's nothing he can do. The only thing left he can do, is run away._

 _"STOP!" Launchpad ordered._

 _"LAUNCHPAD WAIT!" Daisy yelled out._

 _BANG!_

 **0000000000000000000**

 _"They are coming, and they're going to level the whole town." Meg replied._

 _"Yeah, but what else am I supposed to do? They'll just keep thinking I'm lying, if I try. Everyone's just going to think tomorrow's going to be another normal day, but in reality...it's-it's an invasion..." Donald says stifling his tears as Mickey looked at him. Soon Donald looked in determination._

 _"But, But SO WHAT?! No matter the cost I'll fight for the island, even if it means fighting those pirates, myself! It's all my fault for being such a liar, anyway. I-I just don't care anymore if they try to drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm, this...is my village...this is my home, and I love everyone in it!" Donald pledged as tears began forming in his eyes._

 _"I...I...I HAVE TO PROTECT THEM!" Donald yelled out. Soon the sounds of swords clenched as Auron showed a smile from behind his long collar._

 _"You're a hell of a guy, if you think you're going to send your cronies away, just to fight this battle alone." Auron says to the duck._

 _"I hope you know, that I have dibs on all the treasures." Meg says smiling._

 _"And there ya have it. You want us to help, or not?" Mickey says giving him a smile of determination. Donald simply looks at them as tears fell throughout his eyes._

 _"Y-you're really going to help me fight off those pirates?" Donald asks helplessly._

 _"Of course! I mean you said there's a whole bunch of bad guys coming." Mickey says._

 _"And you look scared out of your mind." Auron piped up. Donald took offense to that._

 _"WAK! I'll have you know, I have nerves of steel! I'll face a ton of those bad guys, if I have to! After all, you're looking at the legendary Captain Donald, of the Donald Pirates! BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE HIGH SEAS!" Donald yelled in determination...despite his legs frequently shaking._

 _"Why I oughta..." Donald grumbled grabbing one of the legs, but was suddenly vibrating frequently. He lets go of it, and looked at them with sharp teeth forming, glaring at the Straw Hat Pirates._

 _"ALRIGHT FINE, I'M SCARED! WHY SHOULDN'T I BE, THEY'RE RATIGAN'S CREW! THESE GUYS MEAN BUSINESS, I TELL YA! I DON'T NEED PITY! IF YOU GUYS ARE STICKING AROUND TO PITY ME, THEN SCRAM! I DON'T NEED PALOOKAS LIKE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!" Donald yelled out as his legs continued to shiver._

 _"We're not laughing at you, Donald. We're helping you because you are honorable." Auron says to him._

 _"You really think we would risk our lives, outta pity?" Mickey piped up glaring back at Donald. Donald stood up and looked at the three...once again tears began to swell in his eyes. He never had people that would have his back like this...people who would stay with him till the very end, not even the ducklings were as honorable._

 _"T-thank you...guys..." Donald says as tears were clouding his very eyesight._

 _"We're with ya, all the way!" Mickey says giving the duck a thumbs up. It seems Donald has his team...now all that's left to do...is wait for tomorrow._

 _Clash with the Black Cat Pirates! The Great Battle on the Slopes!_

Darkness only filled the sky...nothing left but a single crescent moon shining the night sky. Everyone in the village were fast asleep as nothing more than quiet emanated through it. All...except one person was walking through the village. No one in the village knows it, but walking through it...was well on the list of the most dangerous men in the East Blue: Professor Ratigan.

However, he was not alone in the darkness of night, unbeknownst to him. Soon four familiar faces were down on the shore, making their way back up to the top of the cliff, as Donald explained to them what will happen tomorrow.

"So tomorrow at daybreak, the pirates will invade and attack the village. However, the only way they can even get to the village is through the slopes. The rest of the shoreline is just sheer cliff, so it's the only way, they'll come through. That means, if we fight them while they're funneled on that narrow path, then their numbers won't mean anything, and the village will be protected for sure!" Donald explains.

"Sounds easy enough!" Mickey says, as Donald simply sighs.

"Huhhh...talking about it is, but to actually pull it off, is decided amongst our strength." Donald sighs as he turned to Mickey, Meg, and Auron. "So, what is it you three can do?"

"I cut." Auron says bluntly.

"I stretch." Mickey says bluntly.

"I steal." Meg says bluntly.

"I hide." Donald says bashfully.

"WELL, THIS TIME YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT!" All three of them yelled out in unison, as Auron actually placed the duck in a choke hole.

"J-Just making a joke! C-calm down!" Donald stifled as tears comically roars down his eyes, while they're closed.

* * *

 _At the Mansion_

"Oh, 'sup Padriac, glad ya finally came back." Launchpad says as the lights were all off in the entire mansion, as he sees Ratigan coming through the door, with blackness in his eyes.

"And how is she?" He asks.

"She's fine, she's upstairs getting a good rest, as we speak. She seems pretty exhausted, if ya ask me." Launchpad says to him, as Ratigan simply growls.

"I leave for a few hours, and everything simply falls into pieces. That good for nothing Donald truly knows how to cause trouble, doesn't he?" Ratigan growls turning the lights on back in the office.

"Heh, I'll say, heh and not only that, but on top of all the things he did today, he actually called ya a pirate. Funny, huh? heheheh" Launchpad chuckles as he was simply sitting on a ladder cleaning the lights on the chandelier...despite his big muscles. Ratigan simply chuckles as well, as he looked out the window.

"Hehehehe...indeed, Launchpad." Ratigan laughed showing his sharp yellow teeth. He then stopped and looked at the present on the table. "What is this, Launchpad?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, that's a present from Daisy to you, Padriac. I hope ya like it...oops." Launchpad says when suddenly he dropped a lightbulb, making a minor mess on the floor, as Ratigan sighed.

"Go on..." Ratigan sighed.

"Oh heh, sorry. Uh, anyway it's been three years since you tended for Miss Daisy, and this is her way of saying thanks for all your hard work. Commemoration, and what not." Launchpad concluded.

"How nice of her." Ratigan says holding the present.

"Your hair always has that tendency to stand on end like crazy, so she bought you some shampoo to make that hair of yours shine." Launchpad says as he gave the rat a thumbs up. He took off the wrappings, and sees that it is indeed shampoo. He uses it, and soon his small black hair begins to shine like a shining onyx. Ratigan chuckles mischievously.

"My...my...how appropriate. Tomorrow will indeed be a day to commemorate." Ratigan says giving a sharp-toothed smiled as he looked back at the window.

"Wait what? Why's tomorrow a day to commemorate?" Launchpad asks as he climbed down the ladder. Ratigan didn't even look back at the duck behind him, he was simply looking at the crescent night sky.

"It's a crescent moon tonight...it's all nights like these that truly makes a man like me, alive. My heart races, and my blood boils through my veins..." Ratigan says as he drops the shampoo...and the steps on it, making Lauchpad look in surprise.

"DUDE! T-THAT WAS DAISY'S PRESENT, PADRIAC! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Launchpad yells out.

"Oh, Launchpad, you'll need not to worry. I'll indeed be getting a present, but it won't be mere shampoo, no it pales in comparison to it. My present...is to be the estate itself." Ratigan says smiling malevolently as Launchpad gasps. His intentions were revealed to him.

"P-Padriac...what are you talking about? Y-you're kinda scaring me..." Launchpad says stepping back.

"I feel, that this charade has gone on long enough, Launchpad. In a few hours, the village will be mourning the unforeseen tragedy." Ratigan says as he took his pristine white gloves off, and soon placed on his sword like gauntlets, as Launchpad gasped in horror.

"Three long years I have quietly waited for this, Now the final judgement is nigh!" Ratigan growled as he charged towards the frightened duck.

"M-MISS DAISY, PADRIAC'S A LOONY! I REPEAT! PADIRAC'S A PSYCOPATHIC LOO-" Launchpad screams to the high heavens...but before anyone could even hear...

 _SLASH!_

His slash was even powerful enough to slice down the chandelier lights...dimming the room in pitch, black darkness. He slashed through not only the chandelier...but through Launchpad as well...blood gushed as the duck's torso showed three, bloody, gaping slashes.

"Ny..." He finished weakly.

 _CRASH!_

The same time as the chandelier came crashing down, was the same exact time Launchpad collapsed in the pond of his own blood. He was dead, and Ratigan simply looked out the window, in the darkness.

With no one else to stop him, specifically no one else in his way, he slowly walked with his bloody clawed gloves towards Daisy's room, where the maiden of the house sleeps. He placed his bloodied claws just near her beak...planning...thinking of what to do next. His eyes were shadowed. He simply raised a sword claw towards her as she was blissfully sleeping...

He could do it...but why waste such an opportunity?

He soon walked left her be, and the walked down the dark hallways, as the blood of Launchpad, along with his clawed gloves were shining, humming at the light of the moon...the moon...it was so bright.

* * *

 _The Black Cat Ship_

"Captain, Fidget?! CAPTAIN! IT'S ALMOST DAYBREAK, IT'S TIME TO GET MOVING!" The crewmate says as he and the other crewmen crowded at the Captain's quarter in hope to get a response from the bat in charge of the ship. Soon, the door of the cabin creaked open, and out came Fidget as he moonwalked out of the cabin, as everyone looked.

"Captain!" A crewman greeted.

"Good morning, Captain Fidget!" Another crewman says. Soon Fidget turned on them with his hat shadowing his eyes, and a sharp frown on his face.

"You idiots! Only Professor Ratigan and the sun can wake me up, and live to tell about it! Do I make myself clear?" Fidget demanded.

"Oh, boy, the bat's in a bad mood." Someone says.

"Yeah, mornings are always the worst, of 'em all." Another crew mouse says.

"AYE! The moon's still up, so the sun couldn't of woken me. SO WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" Fidget demanded as all the Black Cat Pirates saluted, and give Fidget the sincerest apologies he deserves.

"WE SHALL GIVE YOU OUR SINCEREST APOLOGIES, SIR!" All of the pirates say in unison, as Fidget smiled.

"If that's the case..." Fidget says as he started to break down some dance moves, spun around stylishly, and moonwalked towards the stern, and then gave a sharp-toothed smile at the crew. "GOOD MORNING, BOYS!" He says cheerfully.

"I'm...confused...He was mad a second ago." a lizard says.

"SO WHAT?! HE'S IN A BETTER MOOD AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! KEEP YOUR BIG TRAP SHUT, LIZARD!" A rat barked baring his sharp teeth in anger.

"I don't know...it just seems...weird." The lizard inquired.

"YOU'RE WEIRD! YOU'RE A TALKING LIZARD!" The rat pirate barked once more.

"If we're all accounted for," Fidget says once again doing some more dance moves, and soon struck a pose, he screamed out in the air in excitement. "LET'S SET SAIL!" He commanded as the rest of the crew cheered in happiness and relief at that news.

* * *

 _On the Shore_

Meanwhile on shore, unbeknownst to the Black Cat Pirates...a trap is being set, as we speak. A trap of slippery oil has been made on the behalf of Donald and the three Straw Hats. Soon it all dripped down, covering almost the entirety of the bottom slopes as Donald chuckled.

"Hawhawhawhawhawh I'm a genius." Donald says with a smile on his beak. "Now, there's no way for them to make it up this slope. All this oil should slow them down, while we keep them occupied. No doubt they'll be slipping and sliding like a bunch of idiots, and the we show up and beat the crap outta them!" Donald says smiling giddily.

"So that's your plan, huh?" Meg says.

"Yep! No matter what it takes, I'll defend the village." Donald pledged.

"Well, a good plan and all, but hopefully we won't slip and fall in the process, getting stuck with them. That would be like sliding into a mean grinder." Meg says. Donald opened his eyes in surprise...she was right, no doubt.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Donald, you are pretty good at fighting dirty." Mickey says.

"WAK! Of course I am! There's no one out there that can best me with a slingshot, or beat me at playing dirty!" Donald says as the group smiled at him. Truly this duck really was a brave one. Soon Auron's smile began to fade as he looked at the horizon. The sun's almost up.

"It's almost daybreak. They're coming." Auron says. Everyone looked at the sky...the time has come. The final stand for the village, home to Donald. No one in the village are unaware of it...but soon, fate shall be put to their hands. Soon...a great battle will unfold in these slopes. No one...not even Daisy knows that their very lives are in danger.

Unbeknowst to them, The galleon of the Black Cat Pirates...captain of it...Professor Ratigan, and his first mate Fidget was coming...but not where they were, to their unfortunate dismay. Even more so, they were inching to shore, they were closer and closer, until the galleon abruptly landed on shore.

"HAHAHA! ALRIGHT MEN, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! GO ASHORE, TRASH THE VILLAGE, AND HEAD FOR THE MANSION!" Fidget yelled out.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" The crew yelled. Soon one of them noticed something.

"CAPTAIN! THERE ARE TWO BOATS, OVER THERE!" A crewmouse says.

"What?" Fidget questioned.

"Shall I investigate?" The crewmouse volunteered.

"Eh, leave em for later. They don't look like any treasured ships, and we've got a schedule to keep!" Fidget says to the crewmouse.

"Understood, sir." The crewmouse sighed.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU LOT WAITING FOR!? IT'S TIME TO GET MOVING!" Fidget yelled out as the Pirates cheered with their swords at hand...this is not good.

* * *

 _Other Side_

"Uh...where are they?" Mickey asks. To their unfortunate dismay, there wasn't any ship coming this way, at all. They however do not know, the actual truth. "Aww, I was so excited to fight some bad guys." Mickey sighed.

"Overslept, perhaps?" Auron asks.

"Nope, they're gonna show up. No doubt a ton of them are coming." Donald says glaring at the horizon...suddenly Meg noticed something...more specifically heard something.

"Wait a minute..." Meg says as the boys looked in confusion. "I can't tell if I'm hearing things...but I'm hearing battle cries from somewhere." Meg says. No doubt there were pirate roars heard...but from where. "Definitely battle cries." Meg says.

"WAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed in realization.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asks.

"I FORGOT! T-T-T-THERE'S ANOTHER SHORE JUST NORTH OF HERE!" Donald screamed in total fear. Finally things have settled in. "T-T-T-T-THAT MEANS..." Donald says shivering.

"WE'RE AT THE WRONG SHORE?! THAT'S NOT GOOD!" Mickey yelled out.

"THEY MEET HERE ALL THE TIME, SO I ASSUME!" Donald retorted as he began shivering in fear. Meg simply sighed.

"We gotta hurry then, before they make it to the village! Where is it, Donald?" Mickey says in panic.

"You have to head north, from here. If you do that, you'll be able to make it to that shore in three minutes. The terrain there is just as identical as this one, so we just have to stop them at the slope" Donald directed.

"We'll stop them." Mickey says in determination. Soon Meg gasped in realization.

"No...If they're already at the north shore, then they'll see our boats, and they'll take OUR TREASURE!" Meg yelled out in concern.

"Don't you worry, Meg. I'll be there at a good 20 seconds!" Mickey says making a run for it.

"DAWWWWW...That oil slick plan for all for nothing! WHY I OUGT-HEY WAIT UP!" Donald yelled out making a run for it as well, catching up with Mickey. Meg was simply aghast at the realization.

"T-the treasure..." Meg meeked.

"There's no time to talk about the treasure, we have to get going." Auron says.

"Right l-WHOAAAAAH!" Meg says, suddenly slipping down on the oil. She soon caught Auron's sheath, making him fall to the ground, clasping to the surface, as well. Meg however was at a panic.

"AURON! I'M SLIPPING!" Meg yelled out in a panic.

"LET GO! YOU'LL MAKE US BOTH FALL!" Auron called out to her. Soon the red-haired pirate then leaped to the barrel, by hopping quickly on Auron's back and to the barrel, safely landing to the surface making Auron, slip and fall down the oil slick.

"SORRY! But the treasure's in danger, you have to understand! IT WON'T BE A PROBLEM TO YOU, RIGHT?!" Meg called out as she only kept walking, leaving Auron slipping to the bottom of the slope. He rose up at sheer anger, to say the least.

"That goddamn girl!" Auron growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

As the sound of the battle cries of vicious Pirates were heard from the shore, Donald was walking as fast as he could, as the seagulls flew to the sky, below the pristine white duck. There was nothing more he could think about except one thing:

"No matter what, I have to get to that village! No rotten pirate is gonna set foot in it!" Donald says determinedly as he was basically running for his life. "That Mickey...he sure is fast. I can't even see him." Donald says through his panting.

 _With Mickey_

"Run straight north, run straight north, run straight north, run straight north! Those Pirates aren't gonna get past me!" Mickey says as he was also running for his life. He was filled with determination and anger, for he himself doesn't want the pirates to come for the village either.

 _With Meg_

"Those damn Pirates!" Meg says as she was running as quick as quick can get. "If they so much as even eye my treasure, they've got another thing coming!" Meg says in anger...not for protecting the village...but more or less protecting her gold.

 _At the North Slopes_

Soon enough, even the pirates were running. With weapons at hand, they're motivation is plain and simple: to destroy the village. As the pirates were running, simply Fidget was moonwalking, and smiling mischievously...but soon, something happened.

"GAH!" A pirate screamed out getting hit with a small concrete pellet. Not only one, but a dozen bullets were flying throughout the slopes, attacking the Pirates. Fidget turned around to take notice.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH, CAPTAIN!" A pirate mouse says getting pelted in the progress, as well. Soon Fidget looked up. A figure was standing in determination just at the top of the slopes. Fidget easily remember the figure.

"The duck." Fidget growled. Donald, with his sniping goggle on, as it shined brightly in the sunlight as it finally rose up fully, panting and stood in determination towards the foes below him.

"I AM THE LEGENDARY CAPTAIN DONALD OF THE DONALD PIRATES! I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU!" Donald announced. Fidget only looked at him, as hit hat was shadowing his eyes.

"My men and I are ready to fight you, to the very death! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES!" Donald challenged. The Pirate army simply growls at him, awaiting his challenge.

" _Gulp...I-I wasn't ready for this. I was expecting the others to be here...why am I the first one here? I-I can't take them on alone..."_ Donald says with his glasses basically shining white, looked in both determination...and fear.

* * *

 _With Auron_

"CRAP!" Auron cried out loud, as he was running frantically through the oil slick, desperately trying to get to the top of the slope to reunite with his crew...unfortunately to no avail, he wasn't even moving, let alone going up the slope.

"HowthehellamIsupposetogetpastthisstuff!" Auron says frantically.

 _With Mickey_

Mickey, meanwhile has his own problems. Ordinarily he stopped running, which means he would be at the North shore...but instead he was standing in front of the village itself. Mickey only looked in confusion.

"Huh? This can't be right..." Mickey says in confusion. "He said to run north, and I ran at the coldish direction, so I should be at the shore." Mickey says...completely not making any sense.

* * *

 _With Donald_

Meanwhile with the duck, he was simply standing at the top of the shore, while the pirates themselves were glaring him down at the bottom of the shore. Displeased faces were only met with Donald's prideful face...even a small gulp was heard from the duck as growls were heard from the pirates.

"So, you're one of those troublesome brat that heard about our plans. What do you think you're doing, kid?" Fidget asks.

"I'M WARNING YOU, PIRATES! LEAVE HERE IF YOU STILL CAN! IF YOU DON'T, MY 100 BILLION CREWMEN WILL MAKE SHORT WORK OUTTA ALL OF YOU!" Donald commanded with his slingshot at hand. The pirates only looked at him in confusion.

"A hundred million? Is he bluffing?" The lizard asks.

"He thinks we would believe in such a lie?" A mouse pirate asks.

"A HUNDRED MILLION! YOWZA THAT'S EXTRAORDINARY!" Fidget screams out.

"Captain, he's obviously lying." a pirate says as Fidget's surprise turned to anger.

"I'll call his bluff." A mouse pirate says.

" _WAK! T-THEY SAW RIGHT THROUGH IT!"_ Donald says in thought nervously.

"WHAAAAAT!? YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME!" Fidget yelled out.

"CAPTAIN!" A pirate says.

"What, now? Is it something bad?" Fidget asks.

"Actually, REALLY good! We've been searching those ships over there, one of them had a ton of money! There's no estimate as to how many there are, but I'd have to say about 5 million Beri!" A pirate says holding a large bag of Meg's gold.

"5 MILLION berries? How the heck did those guys get a haul so big?" Donald asks himself. Soon he nodded his head and thought up a lie. "WAK! I SEE YOU FOUND MY TREASURE! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Donald yelled out to the pirates.

"What? You're just gonna GIVE us your loot, just like that?" A pirate asks.

"WAK! OF COURSE! You want that treasure? Then turn around, and forget about this stupid invasion, and leave the village!" Donald challenged. The Pirates only looked at him in confusion...and pity.

"I didn't think there's such a thing as people THAT stupid..." The lizard says.

"At this point, he's just embarrassing himself..." A pirate mouse says. Fidget finally spoke up.

"Duck, do you even know what a Pirate is? Do you really think a 'pretty please' will get us to leave this place, all fine and dandy? NO! We're taking that treasure, and there's nothing you can do about it. On top of that, we're not 'turning around and stopping this stupid invasion' until we have what we came for!" Fidget ordered as Donald says now shakenly.

"Uh...th-that makes sense..." Donald says. Soon Fidget took out his ring attached to a string.

"Right then, on the count of Fidget, you'll let us by." Fidget commanded as he waved his ring.

"WAK! IT'S THAT WEAPON FROM BEFORE!" Donald yelled out as Fidget smiled mischievously.

"Heheheh... ** _1...2...FID-_**

 ** _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO GIVE AWAY MY HARD EARNED TREASURE?!_** " Meg yelled out, running at the speed of light, slamming Donald on the head with her blunt wooden baton, sending Donald flying to the ground.

"WAAAAAAAK! MY HEAAAAAAAAD!" Donald yelled out to the high heavens.

"Who the heck is that crazy girl?" A mouse captain asks.

"CAPTAIN! THIS IS NO TIME TO HYPNOTIZE YOURSELF! WE'VE GOT A MISSION TO CARRY OUT, REMEMBER?!" A crew human says as Fidget gave him a thumbs up of approval. Soon Meg glares at not only Donald, but the pirates.

"HEY! That treasure's mine, ya filthy Pirates! You won't lay a hand of a SINGLE BERRY, UNDERSTAND?! In fact, you Pirates are gonna clear out, OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CLEAR OUT!" Meg yelled out.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HUH?! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Donald yelled out.

"YOU'RE NOT OUT OF THE WOODS EITHER, PLUCKY! WHO SAID YOU CAN GIVE AWAY MY TREASURE?!" Meg demanded.

"WAK! I WASN'T! I WAS JUST SAYING I'M A GIVE IT TO THEM! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF A PROPOSITION?!" Donald retorted.

"I don't care if it's a proposition or not, Plucky, it's the same thing. Besides, I saved your life, didn't I?" Meg asks as Donald simply looked at her in confusion. "Probably forgot to say it earlier, but don't fall for his ring routine. Meaning you can't look at it, or else you'll be hypnotized." Meg explained.

"A hypnotist huh?" Donald asks.

"By the way, I know for a doubt that Mickey's a fast runner, so where is he?" Meg asks.

"I don't know...I mean either he's lost, or he chickened out at the last minute." Donald says. Meg simply sighed.

"Dammit. The only thing that would keep Mickey from a fight is getting lost in directions, and right when we need him, the most." Meg sighed as Donald got up and quickly got behind the red-haired girl.

"Hehehe, uhhhh...that being said, I think it's clear that you got things from here. So I'll command, while you kick their ass." Donald says bashfully.

"W-WHAT ABOUT YOU?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING I COULD GET THEM ON MY OWN, PLUCKY?! THAT'S SUICIDE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Meg retorted.

"C'mon, you really think _I'LL_ stand a chance on my own? Beneath this calm exterior, lies the abject terror of a coward." Donald says as his legs began to shake, and shiver once again.

"What you think I'm not? I'm at the brink of crying, at this point!" Meg retorted as Donald simply scoffed.

"You? Crying? Please you can't fool anyone with those dry eyes. You'll have to do better than that, Meg, liars can smell their own." Donald says to her.

"Your upper lip of your beak?" Meg retorted. Soon the Pirates only looked at the two arguing human and duck in confusion. Fidget however, simply looked at this sad display in boredom. He gave out a sigh and turned to his men.

"BAH! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS! Men, let's get to work. Crush those ninnies, and head to the village!" Fidget says as the crew roared and began advancing up to the slope, as Donald and Meg stopped arguing to notice this.

"They're coming!" Meg says.

"WAK! I got some caltrops to stop them!" Donald says opening his bag, revealing indeed caltrops.

"Perfect!" Meg smiled as she grabbed a few, careful.

"On three! 1..." Donald started.

"2..." Meg continued.

"3!" They both shouted in unison dropping the caltrops free.

* * *

 _With Auron_

"DAMMMMMIT!" Auron yelled out once again falling down on the cliffs, STILL trying to escape from Donald's oil slick trap. He was only growling in frustration. Soon the Swordsman in red was simply panting in exhaustion for trying, and trying.

"Meg...you damn girl...if you're still alive...I'll kill you, when I get out of this!" Auron says, completely tired. Soon completely fueled with rage, Auron rose up from the ground, and unsheathed two of his swords, using them as a means to hoist himself through the oil, he frantically ran through the oil, finally and raced to the top of the slope.

"YOU SHALL NEVER TRIUMPH OVER ME, OIL!" Auron yelled as he stopped at the top of the cliff. "Now then, how do I get to the north shore from here?" Auron says as his glasses were shining brightly.

 _With Mickey_

"Gotta go north, gotta go north, gotta go north, GOTTA GO NORTH, GOTTA GO N-OW!" Mickey yelled panting and running with all his might through the forest, and soon stopped and crashed at the rocky cliff just in front of him. He slammed to the ground, while catching his breath.

"WHICH WAY IS NORTH?!" Mickey yelled out.

* * *

 _With Donald & Meg_

" **YEEEEEEEOUCH!** " A crew mouse called out...soon almost all the humans, mice, and lizards of the Black Cat Pirates were screaming in sheer pain, as they walked right in to the caltrops. Each one of them, painfully clings onto a Pirate as they all screamed out in pain.

"Perfect, we've got em!" Meg cheered.

"But we're not done yet." Donald says taking out a led pellet, aiming a pirate with it. "Here comes... _ **THE LED STAR!**_ " Donald yelled out, slinging the pellet towards a Pirate, sending a Pirate flying.

"Bastard!" One says looking at the attack.

"Nice one, Plucky, you seem to be a warrior after all. Now that being said, I think you can handle them, while I take a break." Meg says patting him on the back.

" **WAK! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!** " Donald yelled out baring fangs from his beak.

"Nuts!" Meg yelled out.

"What is it?" Donald asks.

"I uh...spilt some caltrops behind us...heh..." Meg says bashfully.

" **YA BIG PALOOKA! YOU DROPPED THOSE THINGS BEHIND US, TOO?!** " Donald yelled out, once more. Soon a pirate roars, and before Donald could even look, the pirate slammed the Duck clean on the head with a stone hammer.

"WAK!" Donald quacked out as blood dripped from his side. He was soon sent to the floor.

"DONALD!" Meg called out.

"You kids are honestly adorable. Did you really think mere caltrops would stop us, down there? I mean...it hurts, but c'mon, that's nothing. You had no chance to begin with! HAHAHA!" The lizard pirate yelled as he triumphantly rested his hammer on his shoulder.

"Now, let's get to it, men! You know how the Professor hates waiting!" The lizard says as the pirates cheered. Soon he stopped...something caught his leg. He looked down and saw Donald clinging onto his leg. He didn't even have that energy to even stand up.

"GET OFF ME!" The Lizard says stepping on Donald's head, but to no avail, he didn't let go. Words came out from the duck...well not really words more like duck garbling.

"I...won't...let you take this village!" Donald says silently. Soon Donald lets go of the Lizard's leg and slowly rose up from the ground.

"For too long...I've been only good at lying, causing some life in this silent, boring, village...this time...It will be boring, and silent just like all the other days...because I WON'T let you step foot in that village!" Donald pledged determinedly.

"Oh, put a cork in it, Quackers! HEHEH!" A mouse chuckled as he raised his sword on top of him.

"DOH!" He grunted as Meg slammed him away with her baton.

"GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GIRL!" A human yelled, clashing his sword with Meg's baton. He overpowered her and slammed her to the ground.

"Grrr," Meg growled glaring at the Black Cat Pirates.

"WA-" Donald was about to quack out, but the lizard's hammer was aimed at his side.

"Don't even say it. We've had enough of you, and that stupid voice of yours! So don't MAKE me say it again! MOVE!" The lizards demanded.

"AND DON'T MAKE _ME_ SAY IT AGAIN EITHER, YOU FOOLS!" Fidget yelled out from the bottom of the slope.

"WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME PLAYING PIRATES! STOP BOTHERING THESE KIDS, AND GET TO THE VILLAGE! Have you already forgotten this is Professor Ratigan's mission? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE'LL DO TO US IF WE KEEP HIM WAITING ANY LONGER?! I will NOT be pleased if I die by his hands, ALL FOR A BUNCH OF IDIOT WANNABE PIRATES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Fidget commanded.

"He's right! TO THE VILLAGE!" A pirate yelled out as the others cheered and charged towards the village. They heeded no attention to Donald or Meg, as the duck on the ground tried to stop them, with the little strength he has.

"No! I'm telling you...to stop!" Donald yelled out taking another Pirate's foot.

"Y-YOU WON'T TAKE THIS VILLAGE! TURN BACK!" Donald commanded.

"GET OFF ME!" A pirate yelled kicking Donald to the side. The duck, battered and bruised only looked at the sky...soon faces were seen in his mind. Familiar faces.

" _Huey...Dewey...Louie...Daisy...I won't let you hurt them...p-please...just leave this village alone...T-they're good people...they just don't deserve this...I love this place...please...don't..."_ Donald says, weakly in his head. Soon...

"WAAAAAAAGH!" The pirates yelled out in unison. Soon Donald snapped out of it, and noticed all the Pirates sent flying in the air. Everyone looked in confusion.

"Waaaaaaa..." Donald mused.

"WHAT?!" Fidget screeched out.

"Huh?" Meg mused. Soon figures came walking to the slope, familiar, all too familiar figures.

"C-CAPTAIN! WHAT IS THIS?!" A pirate squealed out.

"Nobody said killers like THOSE would be here!" another pirate called out. Soon Donald and Meg looked in happiness. Mickey and Auron were slowly making their way to them. They have finally made it to the shore!

"It's about time..." Meg sighed.

"Really? That's the best these pirates can dish out?" Auron asks.

"Aww, poo. I was hoping for a greater challenge." Mickey sighed. Soon the two snapped their attention to Donald and Meg...both their faces were not happy ones.

"AND YOU! AFTER LEAVING ME DOWN THERE LIKE THAT, YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I WON'T KICK YOUR ASS, AS WELL!" Auron barked specifically at Meg.

"DANGIT, DONALD! WHY DIDN'T YA TELL ME WHICH WAY WAS NORTH, YA IDIOT?!" Mickey barked specifically at Donald. Soon Fidget only looked at his fallen comrades in confusion. He soon glared at the pirates just at the top of the slope.

"Hmm...now THOSE are some real pirates, but who are they?" Fidget asks.

* * *

 _At the Mansion_

It was daytime...not daybreak. Sitting on the porch of the mansion was Professor Ratigan. His sharp teeth bared in nothing more than a frown, and his eyes were completely shadowed by the daylight sun. He was not pleased.

" _They're late. I don't appreciate tardiness, not in my vessel. They know, well enough what happens to fools who would dare upset my plans_." Ratigan says in his head, as his shadowed eyes turned to the window of the room where he killed Launchpad. Soon he rose up from the ground.

" _Do they dare think they should take their sweet time? Well then...if they have forgotten the consequences of disappointing me..._ " Ratigan says as he took the bag next to him. They made a familiar clanking sound as his sharp yellow teeth showed a smile.

"Then I'll kill them all." Ratigan pledged. Soon he got walking. He walked through the forest and towards the village. Unbeknownst to him, there was something...no, someone in the forest hiding, watching him. It was Huey.

"Wak? It's Padriac...Daisy's butler to be exact..." Huey says silently. "But...it's so early in the morning. Why is he going to the shore?" he asks...unbeknownst of Padriac...no, Ratigan's true objective.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Donald Duck  
_** Captain of the Donald Pirates and a world renown liar. He is a proud marksman skilled with a slingshot just like his father Daffy is at skilled with a musket. Donald plays his part of the small village as the adventurer, who would either use his lies to anger the town and attack him, or use his lies to entice and amuse the depressed Daisy Duck. Though Padriac thinks likely of him, Donald will do what he can to entice Daisy with his stories  
 _First Appearance: The Little Wise Hen, (1934)_

 ** _Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
_**The mighty followers of the Donald Pirates. With Donald leading them, they have the courage to go wherever he goes no matter the danger. Even without their captain, the three ducklings persevere and try to defend the village from pirates no matter the cost, no mercy. They are loyal brothers who will stick together from thick and thin, though they share their cowardice from their captain.  
 _First Appearances: Donald's Nephews, (1938)_

 ** _Daisy Duck  
_** The mistress of the mansion towering the village. 4 years ago the poor soul lost her mother and father from a sickness between them. Since then, Dean Padriac obeyed their wishes and posed at Daisy's bodyguard and butler. Ever since then, she suffered a great deal of depression to the point of bed rest. As said above, compared to all the riches she has in the mansion, it's not enough to mend a broken heart. That was when Donald came into her life and turned her depression the other way around.  
 _First Appearance: Mr. Duck Steps Out, (1940)_

 ** _Professor Ratigan  
_** Padriac is Daisy bodyguard and butler, But now his true colors have been revealed as Professor Ratigan: truly the most crafty and cunning pirate in all East Blue. As explained by Donald, Ratigan was not only well known for his cunning plans, but his brutality, he is a rat with no mercy. He was believed to be executed by the government, but in reality it was a double he hired while he hid undercover as Daisy's butler for his 3 year plan. Now he has a plan to make Fidget hypnotize her into writing her will of testaments giving all of her fortune to Ratigan on Padriac's name. Then...to kill her and insure that it was accidental.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_

 ** _Fidget  
_** Fidget is a mysterious and weird bat who has a peg leg and a broken wing. He is indeed a hypnotist who can manipulate the minds of millions using a ring attached to a string...he's so good he can even manipulate the mind of...himself. Fidget is also second in command to Ratigan's crew, and he was the one who knew from the start that he was actually alive. His motives are unclear as they go, but he will still follow Ratigan by his side...no matter how annoying he can get.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_


	13. The Terrifying Claws: Auron vs Wolverine

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Scrooge D. Rogers, the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Scrooge:**_

 _Ye want me treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, ye just have ta find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

 ** _Previously on Disney's One Piece_**

 _"Tomorrow will indeed be a day to commemorate." Ratigan says giving a sharp-toothed smiled as he looked back at the window._

 _As the sound of the battle cries of vicious Pirates were heard from the shore, Donald was walking as fast as he could, as the seagulls flew to the sky, below the pristine white duck. There was nothing more he could think about except one thing:_

 _"No matter what, I have to get to that village! No rotten pirate is gonna set foot in it!" Donald says determinedly as he was basically running for his life. "That Mickey...he sure is fast. I can't even see him." Donald says through his panting._

 _With Mickey_

 _"Run straight north, run straight north, run straight north, run straight north! Those Pirates aren't gonna get past me!" Mickey says as he was also running for his life. He was filled with determination and anger, for he himself doesn't want the pirates to come for the village either._

 _With Meg_

 _"Those damn Pirates!" Meg says as she was running as quick as quick can get. "If they so much as even eye my treasure, they've got another thing coming!" Meg says in anger...not for protecting the village...but more or less protecting her gold._

 _With Auron_

 _"CRAP!" Auron cried out loud, as he was running frantically through the oil slick, desperately trying to get to the top of the slope to reunite with his crew...unfortunately to no avail, he wasn't even moving, let alone going up the slope._

 _"HowthehellamIsupposetogetpastthisstuff!" Auron says frantically._

 _With Donald_

 _Meanwhile with the duck, he was simply standing at the top of the shore, while the pirates themselves were glaring him down at the bottom of the shore. Displeased faces were only met with Donald's prideful face...even a small gulp was heard from the duck as growls were heard from the pirates._

 _"GET OFF ME!" The Lizard says stepping on Donald's head, but to no avail, he didn't let go. Words came out from the duck...well not really words more like duck garbling._

 _"I...won't...let you take this village!" Donald says silently. Soon Donald lets go of the Lizard's leg and slowly rose up from the ground._

 _"For too long...I've been only good at lying, causing some life in this silent, boring, village...this time...It will be boring, and silent just like all the other days...because I WON'T let you step foot in that village!" Donald pledged determinedly._

 _With Ratigan..._

 _It was daytime...not daybreak. Sitting on the porch of the mansion was Professor Ratigan. His sharp teeth bared in nothing more than a frown, and his eyes were completely shadowed by the daylight sun. He was not pleased._

 _"They're late. I don't appreciate tardiness, not in my vessel. They know, well enough what happens to fools who would dare upset my plans." Ratigan says in his head, as his shadowed eyes turned to the window of the room where he killed Launchpad. Soon he rose up from the ground._

 _"Do they dare think they should take their sweet time? Well then...if they have forgotten the consequences of disappointing me..." Ratigan says as he took the bag next to him. They made a familiar clanking sound as his sharp yellow teeth showed a smile._

 _"Then I'll kill them all." Ratigan pledged. Soon he got walking. He walked through the forest and towards the village. Unbeknownst to him, there was something...no, someone in the forest hiding, watching him. It was Huey._

 _"Wak? It's Padriac...Daisy's butler to be exact..." Huey says silently. "But...it's so early in the morning. Why is he going to the shore?" he asks...unbeknownst of Padriac...no, Ratigan's true objective._

 _"I...need to warn the others!" Huey says as he made a run for it, as Padriac was walking down the hill...it is clear that danger will befall this village._

 _The Terrifying Claws: The Wolverine vs Auron!_

Bodies were unconscious as the Black Cat Pirates were on the ground, leaving Fidget standing, glaring at the top of the hill...seeing Auron and Mickey: the ones who put the ass-kicking to his men. Donald looked in surprise, yet Meg sighed in relief.

"It's about time, you both showed up." Meg sighed.

"Wak...t-that's unbelievable! I didn't realize you guys were THAT strong!" Donald says looking at the pile of unconscious bodies just below him. Mickey nodded his head in agreement.

"Could you two be any slower? What even took you so long?" Meg asks.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LEFT ME SLIDING DOWN THE OIL TRAIL, JUST SO YOU CAN GET OUT!" Auron growled in agitation.

"It was an accident, c'mon, you slipped, I got out. Better than both of us being trapped down that slope." Meg says.

"IT COULD'VE BEEN JUST _YOU!"_ Auron yelled in agitation.

"Doooogh! 'run straight north' he said! How the heck am I supposed to know which way is north around these parts, HUH!?" Mickey yelled waiting for an answer from Donald.

"You're the one that left at a hurry, so full of yourself, ready to take on anyone!" Donald retorted. Mickey simply sighed.

"Alright, I just got excited and I started running, y'know..." Mickey sighs. Soon Fidget looks up at the sky...daytime has come.

"The sun is up high, and that means Professor Ratigan grows impatient." Fidget says giving out a shiver. He soon turned to his men. "WELL! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, YOU CAN TAKE 'EM!" Fidget commanded.

"But...Captain...they're pretty strong..." a crewman says as the rest of the crew started to groggily rise up from the ground. Soon, Fidget takes out his hypnosis ring and gave out a smile.

"Then, we'll have to become stronger." Fidget says waving the ring as the crew looks at it blissfully. "Now then, stare deeply into the ring. I shall now count to Fidget, and then...you shall all grow stronger, your wounds healed, and you will still grow stronger, still!" Fidget muses as the crew looks in confusion.

"What's that bat doing? It looks weird." Mickey says.

"It's hypnosis. He's trying to convince them, that they're stronger than they are. A bunch of crap, if you ask me." Meg assures. The rest of the crew only looked in concern.

"Stronger...STRONGER!" Fidget emphasized.

" ** _1...2...FIDGET!_** " Fidget yelled out, covering his eyes with his hat to avoid the same effect. Soon...

" **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " The entirety of the Black Cat Pirates roared out as Mickey, Auron, Donald, and Meg simply looked in confusion and concern.

"W-what?" Meg says meekly. Suddenly to the group's surprise, one of the crew members actually slammed the cliff, breaking a large piece of concrete off. The worst part is, he's not even injured at that. The Black Cat Pirates only cheered as they saw the concrete from the cliff slide down.

"Did one of those pirates actually just destroy the cliff? T-they actually have power!" Auron says looking in surprise.

"I always thought hypnotizing people was just a bunch of crap..." Meg says in surprise.

"That was just one guy...I-Imagine what the whole crew can do!" Donald says in concern.

"HAHAHAAAAAA! NOW GO! DESTROY ANYTHING THAT'S IN YOUR WAY!" Fidget ordered as the rowdy and hypnotized crew boomed with cheering. Soon the entirety of the crew began making a charge up the slopes.

"Hmm. Donald, Meg, stand back, we'll handle things here. Mickey, we will fight them off together." Auron says in determination...Mickey however, never even said a word after the Black Cats got hypnotized.

"So, what now?" Auron asks as Donald quickly ran behind the two. Soon growling was heard from the mouse.

"Uh...Mickey?" Auron asks...Soon as the pirates were advancing at great speed, the growling from the mouse began to escalate even more...until it went on into a full on roar.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Mickey growled, his eyes as white as...white.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT FREAK HYPNOTIZED YOU, TOO!" Auron yelled out.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!** " Mickey yelled charging towards the army in front of him, as the Black Cats were now charging towards the mouse. Fists were made from Mickey.

"What an idiot..." Meg sighed, but soon she, and Donald noticed something.

" ** _Gum...GUM..._** " Mickey called out as he thrusts his fisted gloves back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth until the speed was so fast, that they formed into multiple hands.

" _ **GATLING!**_ " The mouse cried out as fists were thrown at the advancing Black Cat Pirates, sending them flying back down to the bottom of the slopes. Fidget looked in terror as the Straw Hat was simply running forward, even after all the pirates were knocked out, a second time.

"Damn! The Professor really made one hell of a miscalculation! T-these are your average village idiots! OR PIRATES!" Fidget yelled out to himself as he was shivering through his peg leg.

"Grrrrrr" Mickey says growling at the Black Cat Pirates who only shivered in fear, despite them being under Fidget's hypnosis spell.

" **RAAAAAAAAGH!** " Mickey yelled out making the rest of the pirates scream in far as they were now being chased by, no doubt a monster. They were being chased down to the slope, and slipped to the ground in front of Fidget. Fidget looked in terror as he sees Mickey coming towards him.

"GAH!" Fidget screamed taking cover...soon he realizes that...Mickey went past him.

"Uh...where's he going?" Auron asks. It seems Mickey is making his way towards the Black Cat figurehead of the galleon. He was struggling with all his life holding onto that figurehead as everyone looked in confusion and concern.

"W-what's he doing?" A pirate asks. Rumbling was soon heard from the shit amidst Mickey's growling. Soon to the pirates' surprise, Mickey's arms and legs began to bulk up as he was struggle, clinging tightly onto the figurehead...suddenly to everyone's surprise, the Black Cat figurehead snapped in Mickey's arms, unstitching it from the ship.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " Mickey growled as the crew ran and screamed like little girls as Mickey was slowly stomping towards them with the mast in his small gloved hands.

" **WAHAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!** " Most of the crew screamed.

"HE'S GONNA CRUSH US WITH THE MAST!" A pirate screamed.

"CAPTAIN DO SOMETHING!" Another one yelled out as Fidget only looked at the deranged mouse heading towards him with the ship's mast at hand.

"GAH! _I suppose watching him isn't gonna solve anything!_ " Fidget screamed in his head as he took out his silver ring once more.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH...** " Mickey yelled stomping over to Fidget.

"GAH! ON THE COUNT OF FIDGET, YOU'LL FALL ASLEEP!" Fidget yelled out as Mickey approached the bat as his white eyes glared in anger, and slobber running down the mouse' mouth.

" ** _1, 2, FIDGET!_** " Fidget yelled out, covering himself to evade his own attack. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Mickey stopped...he became drowsy, and drowsy. His muscles began to shrink down to normal...and soon he fell to the ground. Unfortunately...the mast will have to fall with him as well.

" **EVERYONE GET BACK!** " Fidget yelled out as the crew screamed and ran quickly away from Mickey...however it was too late. The moment Mickey collapsed, was the moment the mast collapsed with him, and came tumbling down with a great big thud. The vibration was enough to send most of the Black Cat Pirates, including Fidget to the floor. Finally...snoring was heard.

"He-he's asleep..." A pirate says.

" _The crew was strong indeed once I hypnotized them, but nowhere near as strong at that little mouse. On top of that, in combined with the strength he already had._ " Fidget mused as he was looking at the sleeping mouse. A question arises.

" _J-Just what the hell IS he?"_ Fidget asks in his mind.

* * *

 _At the Village_

"Wak? Are you certain it's him?" Dewey asks.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. It was that butler of Miss Daisy's. He was going to the shore with a scary look on his face." Huey says as he explains the situation to his duckling comrades...well one of his comrades as the other one was simply sleeping behind the tree.

"But what about Daisy? Is she still alright?" Dewey asks.

"Well we gotta find out! The Donald Pirates will set things right!" Huey says determinedly as he then glared at the duckling in green. "WAK! WOULD YOU WAKE UP, ALREADY, LOUIE!?" Dewey yelled.

"Aww...but it's way too early for this, fellas." Louie sighed.

"This is no time for laziness! Horrible things could be happening right now!" Huey says picking Louie up from the ground as the three ducklings started to get moving, and ran as fast as they could. "I STILL think the pirates are gonna invade! I know that what the Captain says was a lie, but I STILL think he's the one lying!" Huey says.

"You're probably right!" Dewey piped up.

"It's weird, but the Captain was pretty off. He wasn't acting his usual self, yesterday." Louie assured. Soon the three ducklings made their destination clear as they headed for the mansion to warn Daisy. They were just at the entrance...now to get inside. They tried use the secret entrance Donald always uses, however it won't budge this time.

"WHY ISN'T IT BUDGING!? THE CAPTAIN ALWAYS USES THIS ROUTE TO GET HERE!" Huey yelled as the ducklings were struggling to open the secret entrance...it just won't budge. Soon, the three was comically sent flying, and rolling to the tree just at the opposite side of them.

"WAK!" The three ducks quacked out in pain. Stars were swirling around their heads, and their eyes rolling like marbles, as they slid down the tree.

"Maybe...we should find another way in..." Louie says dizzily.

"Uh-huh..." The other two dizzily says in unison.

* * *

 _Inside the Mansion_

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Daisy was struggling, to maintain peace of sleep as she rolled left and right to try to get comfort of her bed. Suddenly, she stopped immediately. A sharp object was placed by her beak...it was...Donald? holding a sword towards her face.

" _ROTTEN WOMAN! How DARE you try to make a fool out of the great Captain Donald! Insulting me, for having the blood of a pirate?" Donald commanded with such hate in his eyes towards Daisy._

 _"DONALD, PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Daisy begged. It was clear he didn't want to hear it. He plunged his sword down and..._

"GAH!" Daisy screamed out waking up from her horrid nightmare. It was clear to be a horrible one as she actually shivered. Soon she sighed and got out of bed, before putting on some slippers.

She soon walked out of her room, and down the hallway, where Padriac's room is. She knocks on the wooden mahogany door.

"Padriac? Padriac are you there?" Daisy asks. No response. She wasn't one to invade privacy...but she opened the door slowly.

"I'm opening the door, Okay? I'm slowly o-WAAAAAAAH!" Daisy screamed as she peeked out the room seeing a horrible sight. This was indeed Padriac's room, but this was also the room of the attack of Launchpad. Blood was where the big duck slept, the chandelier broken, claw marks next to Launchpad, and 'Padriac's' new gift destroyed. Quickly Daisy ran to Launchpad.

"Launchpad! LAUNCHPAD, WAKE UP! PLEASEPLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME, NOW! NOT WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST!" Daisy begged as tears flew down her eyes. Soon, moaning was heard and Launchpad turned around seeing Daisy. A pleasing sight, no doubt.

"M-Miss Daisy?" Launchpad asks weakly as she sighed in relief.

"C-can you walk?" Daisy asks.

"S-Sure! It's just a scratch m-ACH!" Launchpad screamed as he tried to get up, but fell down in pain as Daisy caught him quickly. "Ok, n-nope. Sorry, I can't walk." Launchpad chuckled.

"Launchpad...who did this to you? Do you remember?" Daisy asks.

"D-Donald..." Launchpad says, but Daisy interrupted him before he could continue.

"Donald...no...no it can't be him! IT CAN'T BE!" Daisy yelled in objection. Tears truly flowed down like a waterfall, yet she was also glaring in sheer rage.

"It's not!" Launchpad yelled out as he looked at her in serious. "No...it's not Donald. In fact, I'm trying to say...Donald...was right this whole time." Launchpad says as Daisy looked at him in confusion.

"About what?" Daisy asks.

"About Padriac." Launchpad glared. "He's the one that did this to me!" he yelled out as Daisy shook her head in disagreement, once more.

"Padriac...no, no Donald was bad enough, Launchpad, enough with the jokes!" Daisy yelled out.

"IT'S NOT A JOKE, IT'S THE TRUTH THIS TIME! Padriac was really a pirate, nothing else but. He was trying to get closer to you, just so he could gain your fortune. This was a plan he set up for 3 whole years!" Launchpad explains. Disbelief was stricken on Daisy's face.

"S-so...Padriac really is a pirate...a-and that means...d-Donald..." Daisy says at a loss for words.

"Donald...was telling the truth, like I said, Miss Daisy. It makes me even feel worse, just thinking about it. When the little buddy learned the truth, he tried his hardest to get us to hear him out, but we were all too shallow-minded, too confident in the closed off world we lived in for so long, to actually believe anything coming out of his beak." Launchpad explains.

 _"There isn't much time, Daisy. You're in trouble! You have to leave this place before they come AND KILL YOU!" Donald commanded in a state of panic. Though Daisy looked at the duck in confusion._

 _" **ENOUGH!** " Daisy yelled out slapping the duck on the face...freeing her hand. Donald only stepped back...but Daisy only glared at the duck with the sun shadowing her face. "You're pathetic." Daisy says bluntly. Those words...were words that once again cut through Donald...like a knife._

"In our blind protection of the villain in our feathers, we drove out the brave little dude who's desperate resolve enacted for the sake and safety of everyone in the village...including you...and me..." Launchpad says weakly as he coughed up blood. Daisy was too distracted to notice this.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! A DOCTOR, A NURSE, **ANYONE!** " Daisy begged...but only silence emanated the entire mansion.

"Miss Daisy...it's no use...the entire staff has been on leave. The entire mansion's been empty since yesterday...I wanted to protect you a bit more, to prove I was a better bodyguard..." Launchpad says sadly.

"B-but I can't j-" Daisy says in fear.

"There's no need to worry about anyone except yourself, Miss." Launchpad says as he narrowed his eyes.

"There's no doubt an attack coming soon. So you have to remain calm, and think about what to do next. If Padriac really is the thief, he's intended to be, and he's trying to get the mansion, then by all means let him have it. Nothing is better than your own life." Launchpad encouraged.

"Right...I understand." Daisy nodded her head in agreement.

"I know it's bad, but know this Miss: you're the only one who can defeat Padriac." Launchpad says in determination. Daisy only looked at him in reluctance.

"I know it's not my place to ask you, and you don't have to do it. But CAN you do it?" the male duck asks the female duck.

"Launchpad, I understand that the burden is mine to bare, and I will do it. This isn't a situation I can run from, and I know what consequences I face." Daisy says as she narrowed her eyes at Launchpad as the bleeding male duck smiled.

"I have to...no, I _WILL_ find Padriac, and put and end to this." Daisy pledged.

* * *

 _Outside_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Huey quacked out as he was sliding down the gate as the three ducklings are trying to find a way to the mansion. Dewey only glared at the red pirate.

"THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON TIGHTER, YA IDIOT!" Dewey yelled out.

"What's it look like I'm doing?! The poles are slippery and my hands are sweating!" Huey complained.

"SO!? We have to get over it! Aren't you worried about Miss Daisy?!" Dewey yelled out. Suddenly, catching all three ducking's attentions, the mansion's front door creaked open. They snapped in attention.

"WAK! Someone's coming get down!" Dewey alerted as he and Huey quickly ducked to the ground. Louie however was stuck between the gate poles, and had to get himself out forcefully.

"OW!" He quacked out as he forcefully pulled himself out, free. Quickly he ducked down, before someone was exiting the mansion...an all too familiar face.

"It's Daisy, and she's alright!" Dewey quacked out in relief. The female duck was simply walking slowly out the mansion yard...with a face of distraught. Quickly the boys got behind a pillar to prevent her from seeing them as she slowly opened the mansion gate and made her stroll to the village. The three ducklings looked in concern.

"Is it me, or does she seemed bothered by something?" Dewey asks.

"Uh-huh. Normally she would have guards or that Padriac guy or something, but walking out the mansion by herself? It doesn't seem right..." Louie piped up.

"It's clear something's going on...something weird." Huey piped up as they kept watching Daisy walking to the village...something indeed is going on.

* * *

 _On the Slopes_

Meanwhile on the slopes, it seems this so called battle is at a standstill. While most of the Black Cat Pirates were on the ground, the other group's trump card was asleep, and hypnotized, as the Black Cat Galleon mast was on the ground. Seems Auron, Meg, and Donald were the only ones left standing.

"Seems those guys are down for the count, isn't that right?" Meg asks.

"It seems so." Auron says.

"WAK! BUT WHAT ABOUT MICKEY!? He's trapped under that mast!" Donald says in concern.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it. However, it is you who should worry about those injuries. You look the worst for wear." Auron says showing a smirk from behind his collar. Soon, Auron noticed one person arising amidst the unconscious Black Cat bodies: Fidget.

"Dammit! Now, our plan's completely shot to hell! Oh...what am I supposed to do about this mess?! Doohh...IF THE PROFESSOR FINDS THIS OUT, HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Fidget says in concern.

"Yes...that is quite the concern isn't it, Fidget?" a deep voice called out from the ship. Fidget looked in confusion...and then realization...and then he smiled.

"Right...I completely forgot about him! Our trump card!" Fidget says showing a fanged smiled. He then called out to the mysterious person left on the ship.

"Well then, you see what we're dealing with here! You wouldn't want to let the Captain down, now would you?" Fidget called out as a figure began showing himself. A muscular man, wearing blue and yellow, wearing a black mask, and blue boots.

"Hmmm. Not likely." The figure growled.

"Then it's time you shine! Remove that obstacle standing in our way, Wolverine!" Fidget yelled out pointing to Auron. Donald and Meg looked in confusion.

"Wolverine? He doesn't look anything like it!" Donald yelled out.

"Hmm. Fine." The so called 'Wolverine' says as he hopped off the ship and walked slowly to the shore, passing the unconscious bodies of Mickey and the Black Cat crew. The team up high looked in concern, Donald in fear.

"WAK! HE'S COMIN' UP! HE LOOKS SCARY!" Donald yelled out as he cowered behind Meg. She only looked at the man in confusion.

"But...the man's coming up here without any weapons or anything. He's coming up here completely defenseless." Meg says.

"Wak? Oh, if that's so, then Auron can easily wipe the floor with him, right Auron?" Donald called out as Auron took out his swords. He then called to the man that was coming closer and closer.

"So much for their 'trump card'" Meg smiled smugly. The Wolverine is literally approaching Auron slowly.

"Hey, 'Wolverine' unless you have something that can evade my swords, you might as well stay out of my way." Auron commanded, but he didn't comply. He's still walking. "I mean it, dammit! You come any closer, and I'll cut you in half!" Soon the Wolverine smiled.

"Not likely." Wolverine growled.

 _Clang_

Soon, everyone looked in surprise, and before Auron even had time to react, the Wolverine zoomed to action, at a blink of an eye. Quickly, Auron caught with his swords, what appears to be ACTUAL claws that unsheathed from the Wolverine's knuckles.

"WAK!" Donald screamed out.

"What the hell?" Auron growled.

"H-He has actual cat claws?" Meg looked in surprise. Soon, Auron pulled out from Wolverine's catch, and the man in yellow leaped back with a fanged smile on his face.

"Did you actually think I was defenseless? I have the agility and the claws of a cat." Wolverine explained.

"Still, I'm quite impressed you managed to block off my claws, just like that. To think, they would even break through the toughest of steel, but what does it matter? Your bravado won't stand by against the Wolverine, a true swordsman!" Wolverine growled.

"A Swordsman? You have no swords, yet you call yourself a swordsman?" Auron retorted.

"At least I fight honorably, not starting now of course. Because, Swordsman...I believe...I have something of yours." the Wolverine says as Auron looked to see two of his swords behind the man in yellow's back. The man in red growled at the man in yellow.

"Perfect." Fidget says mischievously.

"Give me back my swords." Auron commanded.

"If you were a REAL man, let alone a REAL swordsman, then you surely wouldn't need three swords to hide your cowardice with. Now, be a man and defend yourself with one!" The Wolverine says as he threw then behind him. Auron growled.

"I don't need a lessons on being a man, ESPECIALLY COMING FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Auron yelled out charging with the single blade he has in his hands. Quickly Wolverine leaped up high in the air, without a sight. Auron looked and quickly made a break for his swords, unbeknownst to the fact that Wolverine is just standing on top of the slope.

"My swords!" Auron yelled out trying to get the swords, but the moment he reached them, the Wolverine jumped in front of him, and drop-kicked him to the ground, making Auron even cough up blood.

"I'm not finished with you, 'Swordsman'" he says slowly waling to him. Auron rose up quickly as Wolverine rose one of his sharp claws in the air, making the steel sharp claws shine brightly from the sun.

Having no time to think AT ALL, Auron rolled away, before the Wolverine could slash down where here last laid, leaving a big, thick claw mark to the ground.

"Aww, seems I've missed my catch." Wolverine sighed.

"THE DO IT FASTER, NEXT TIME!" Fidget yelled out.

"Shut up." The Wolverine simply says making the bat shrivel down in fear.

" _That man...he's insane. If I didn't move at the last second, he could've sliced my head open._ " Auron says in his head, with a hint of concern. The Wolverine simply shrugs lazily.

"Oh well. It matters not, I won't miss my catch, next time." The Wolverine simply says as Auron rose from the ground with his blade at hand.

"You're lucky, Wolverine. One-Sword Technique isn't my forte, but what the hell?" Auron snaps back at the...creature, however the moment he said that, was the moment a fanged smiled perked up on Wolverine's face.

"Well...if that's not your forte, then how about I just put you outta your misery?" Wolverine says as he began to charge at Auron. "NOW THEN, _**SONG OF THE LEOPARD!**_ " Wolverine yelled out as he charged at Auron, and soon his claws clashed with Auron's one sword. Rapidly, the Wolverine swung his claws around as Auron blocked off as many strikes as he could. Soon it got faster, and faster, and faster.

"He's got Auron on the defensive! This doesn't look good." Meg says in concern. She then took notice of Donald aiming his slingshot at the Wolverine.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"There's NO way Auron'll be able to gain any ground, if he's stuck blocking his attacks. I gotta help him!" Donald says as he took his shot...unbeknownst to him, Auron saw him. " _ **LEAD STAR!**_ " Donald yelled out.

"NO!" Auron yelled out catching the Wolverine's next attack. The moment the pellet was coming towards him, was the moment Auron moved himself, catching the pellet with his back. He winced in pain.

"Wak?" Donald quacked in shock.

"GET REAL!" Wolverine yelled out kicking Auron out of the way, releasing him from his catch. "HA!" Wolverine yelled out clawing Auron's stomach whilst he was airborne. He was sent rolling to the ground.

"You idiot! It's the pirate you were supposed to shoot!" Meg hissed out to Donald.

"WAK! I-I THOUGHT I DID! I saw it with my own eyes, Auron went in the way of my shot, on purpose." Donald replied.

"Really? And why would he do that?" Meg asks skeptically.

"DUMBASS!" Auron hissed at Donald. "If you value your life, DO NOT help me." Auron commanded. The girl and the duck was taken aback by what he just said. Soon, it came to Meg's realization.

"Oh...I see. He was trying to save us, there. You could guess what would happen if the shot didn't miss: that Wolverine guy would've went after us, instead of him, and he must already know none of us would've stood a chance towards that." Meg says in realization as Auron clashed with Wolverine once more.

"What a guy...all this time, he was actually defending us." Donald says.

" _One sword, dammit. I only need one more sword to finish him off._ " Auron growled in his mind, as the Wolverine's claws were swiftly clashing with Auron's one sword. Meg knew just what to do.

"The swords. He's defenseless without them. If I can get them back to him, the tide will turn, and he'll definitely handle that guy." Meg says as she rose up from the ground.

"B-But let me get the swords!" Donald pleaded. Meg only smirked at the duck.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Plucky. You barely have enough energy to stand up on your own." Meg smiles as she leaped off the cliff.

"NO!" Donald quacked out. While Auron and Wolverine were in a deadly clash, Meg raced past them for the struggle to get the swords just resting on the ground. Unbeknowst to her, Fidget looked at her, with his cap shadowing his eyes. Taking his ring out, he gave out a sharp-toothed smirk.

"WAK!" Donald yelled out. Meg reached out for the swords, but the moment she did, Fidget's peg leg stepped on them, ensuring they won't go anywhere...suddenly.

"HA!" He yelled out slashing Meg with his sharp hypnosis ring. Coughing up blood, she easily fell to the ground as crimson blood splashed by Fidget. With a _THUD,_ she dropped to the ground.

"MEG!" Donald yelled out.

"Heh. Silly girl, what could you possibly want swords for when you could barely hold y-y-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Fidget screamed in terror. Donald turned and quacked in fear. A figure was standing at the top of the slopes, an unhappy figure. Auron stopped and looked, and Wolverine growled unhappy.

"Professor." Wolverine growled.

"I-I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN! I-I SWEAR!" Fidget yelled, stricken in complete terror. The familiar rat in a suit spoke up. A sharp-toothed frown has been placed upon him. He looked in complete disappointment. Soon he 'faked' a smile and looked at the bat.

"The night has long since past, my dear Fidget." Ratigan says in his forced smile...immediately it then disappeared and turned to a complete frown. "So, then tell me why has absolutely NO progress has been made ON THE PLAN?!" He growled as the crew looked in terror.

"P-P-PROFESSOR RATIGAN!" A human pirate says stricken in terror.

"He's gonna kill us all!" A mouse pirate shivered. Auron growled in frustration as well as Wolverine. They only spoke not a word, as they stopped fighting and turned to the rat standing in front of them. Donald looked down in fear.

"I-It's over..." He sighs. Ratigan was looking amidst the mess that has been made: the ship's mast on the ground with Mickey sleeping under it, Meg with her bloodied shoulder on the ground, Wolverine and Auron looking towards him without speaking a word, and everyone in the crew on the ground. He had only one question in mind:

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** " He yelled out as he pointed to Fidget who only shivered in fear.

 _To be Continued._

* * *

 _ **Monkey D. Mickey  
**_ Straw Hat Mickey, born and bred in the East Blue, Mickey is a happy energetic little mouse who has BIG plans to travel to the Grand Line, obtain the One Piece and become King of the pirates. Mickey is known to be a Gum-Gum mouse because he has ate the Gum-Gum Fruit at a young age, now he has powers that shoot like pistols, bazookas and many more. _  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie, (1928)  
_

 ** _Roronoa_ _Auron_** **  
**Auron is a master of the sword art Santoryu, a remarkable swordsman to say the least. Though his home is unknown, Auron couldn't find his way back to his home, and spend his time as an infamous Pirate Hunter of the seas. But after the injustice of Runt and the Sheriff of Nottingham, Auron was set for execution, until a certain mouse came to his aid. Now he is in the debt of Mickey for saving him, but only then until he can fulfill his dream to become the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
 _First Appearance: Final Fantasy X, (2001)_

 ** _Meg  
_** A red-haired beaut known to be an all-time great A thief of the East Blue and a skillful navigator with a strong hatred for pirates. Ever since Mickey's journey began, she has been going pirate ship to pirate ship in search for many treasures. She even had plans to go to the Grand Line for the motherload of treasures, but her plans has been derailed by King Candy. Now she is in a small alliance with Mickey in order to reclaim the charts that she rightfully stole.  
 _First Appearance: Hercules, (1997)_

 ** _Donald Duck  
_** Captain of the Donald Pirates and a world renown liar. He is a proud marksman skilled with a slingshot just like his father Daffy is at skilled with a musket. Donald plays his part of the small village as the adventurer, who would either use his lies to anger the town and attack him, or use his lies to entice and amuse the depressed Daisy Duck. Though Padriac thinks likely of him, Donald will do what he can to entice Daisy with his stories  
 _First Appearance: The Little Wise Hen, (1934)_

 ** _Huey, Dewey, & Louie  
_**The mighty followers of the Donald Pirates. With Donald leading them, they have the courage to go wherever he goes no matter the danger. Even without their captain, the three ducklings persevere and try to defend the village from pirates no matter the cost, no mercy. They are loyal brothers who will stick together from thick and thin, though they share their cowardice from their captain.  
 _First Appearances: Donald's Nephews, (1938)_

 ** _Daisy Duck  
_** The mistress of the mansion towering the village. 4 years ago the poor soul lost her mother and father from a sickness between them. Since then, Dean Padriac obeyed their wishes and posed at Daisy's bodyguard and butler. Ever since then, she suffered a great deal of depression to the point of bed rest. As said above, compared to all the riches she has in the mansion, it's not enough to mend a broken heart. That was when Donald came into her life and turned her depression the other way around.  
 _First Appearance: Mr. Duck Steps Out, (1940)_

 ** _Professor Ratigan  
_** Padriac is Daisy bodyguard and butler, But now his true colors have been revealed as Professor Ratigan: truly the most crafty and cunning pirate in all East Blue. As explained by Donald, Ratigan was not only well known for his cunning plans, but his brutality, he is a rat with no mercy. He was believed to be executed by the government, but in reality it was a double he hired while he hid undercover as Daisy's butler for his 3 year plan. Now he has a plan to make Fidget hypnotize her into writing her will of testaments giving all of her fortune to Ratigan on Padriac's name. Then...to kill her and insure that it was accidental. Rage is now in this rat's minds, his plan is already in cinders, but who's to blame for it?  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_

 ** _Fidget  
_** Fidget is a mysterious and weird bat who has a peg leg and a broken wing. He is indeed a hypnotist who can manipulate the minds of millions using a ring attached to a string...he's so good he can even manipulate the mind of...himself. Fidget is also second in command to Ratigan's crew, and he was the one who knew from the start that he was actually alive. His motives are unclear as they go, but he will still follow Ratigan by his side...no matter how annoying he can get.  
 _First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective, (1986)_

 ** _The_ _Wolverine_**  
James Howlett aka, the Wolverine is the Black Cat Pirate's trump card: an agile mutant with the agility and claws of the cat that bears the Pirate crew name. Loyal and silent, The Wolverine is a great threat and clashed swords...or sword with Auron. It is clear, that he plays by his own rules. However the battle against the supremacy of swordsmanship is over, far from over, when Professor Ratigan himself had to intervene this combat.  
 _First Appearance: The Incredible Hulk, (Full Appearance 1974)_


End file.
